The Prince Of Thieves & a Moon Maiden
by Marie J.W
Summary: Princess Serenity goes through three kidnappings, one sword tournament as a boy and many more adventures... all for what? To find what she really wants in life and who she wants to live life with.
1. Prologue

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Can't promise you're going to love this one but I already like it and I   
haven't written anything yet! ::Giggles:: I loves writing mysterious   
romances... not that this one is mysterious... well, I guess it is sort   
of. Well, anyway, this story takes place in the Silver Millennium where   
Princess Serenity is sixteen and Prince Endymion (Darien) is nineteen.   
Great? Good.  
I'm not sure how long this will be so I guess it will surprise you as   
much as I when it is done. Ja ne for now and don't forget to email!  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
Years ago in the time known as the Silver Millennium there lived a Princess   
on the Moon named Princess Serenity. She was the fairest princess for   
many galaxies around and many young men came to look upon her beauty.   
However, this Princess had one flaw...  
"Serenity Rena!" Lady Nanna quickly approached the young princess.  
"Oh, Lady Nanna," Serenity quickly turned around and gripped the banister   
behind her, "What are you doing here?"  
"I should be asking that question. Since when do Princess's cheer sword   
games?" Lady Nanna's thin face twisted in a scowl.  
"Uh... since now, of course, haven't you heard?"  
"No. Now, your Mother has been looking for you."  
Serenity stood still, watching the woman while Lady Nanna stared at her.  
"Well?"  
Serenity quickly walked past Lady Nanna. 'Ooo... how I hate that women! I   
wish Mother hadn't put her over me. I can take care of myself.' Serenity   
looked back towards the tournament. 'I'm never going to find out what   
happened! I wonder if the blue team won or the red team. Arrrggg... I hate   
being a princess!'  
Five minutes later, Serenity entered her Mother's throne room where   
Queen Serenity sat discussing business with her councilors.  
"Mother." Serenity curtsied then stood strait, "You called for me?"  
"Yes. Your 16th birthday is coming up this weekend. A ball will be thrown   
in your honor, also I will have some special guests that night for you to   
meet. What do you think?"  
Serenity tried not to smile. Her Mother was talking to her as if she   
was talking to one of her counselors again. She knew her Mother hadn't   
meant to sound so formal so she gave her a hint, "Are the scouts coming?"  
"Oh, I suppose so. I don't think they would miss it."  
"Wonderful! I think a party is a great idea, Mother. There hasn't been one   
in a month has there?"  
"No." Queen Serenity sighed, "I've been much too busy..." She trailed off   
in thought then shook her head, "Now, I want you to be on your best behavior   
and no running off."  
"I'll do my best." Serenity clasped her hands behind her back, "Is it okay   
if I choose what kind of cake I want, Mommy?" She purposely used her child   
name for her Mother.  
Queen Serenity immediately smiled and warmed to the endearment, "Yes,   
but please pick something more... elegant this time."  
Serenity nodded enthusiastically then stepped up and kissed her Mother   
on the cheek before running towards the door.  
"Ah... Serenity."  
Serenity stopped in her tracks and turned around with perfect grace, "Yes?"  
"Please refrain from the tournaments, dear, you're giving your subjects   
a bad impression and you're driving Lady Nanna insane."  
Serenity blushed. She hadn't known that her Mother knew about her   
carefree activities to the tournaments, "Yes, Mother." She quickly   
curtsied again and scampered out of the room.  
  
"Okay, now which one of you told my Mother?" Serenity burst into the   
study where her own court sat.  
Princess Amy, Princess Lita, Princess Ray and Princess Mina all looked   
up in surprise.  
"What are you blubbering about now, Sere?" Ray picked up a book and placed   
it on her head.  
"Who told Mother about the tournaments?" Serenity eyed each of her   
friends.  
Ray walked around the room, keeping her balance, "Well, I didn't. I   
haven't talked to the Queen in days. I suppose you know she's been   
visiting earth for a week now."  
"Well then how did she find out?" Serenity sat down next to Amy on the   
sofa.  
"Serenity..." Mina swallowed, "now don't get mad. I might have said   
'something' about the tournaments to the Queen..."  
"What?!" Serenity jumped up, "How could you? I trusted you to keep that   
a secret!"  
"I know, I know but she asked what you were doing and I just... sort   
of... might have said... that you've been interested in the Moon   
Crest Tournaments." Mina bit her lip, "You're not mad, are you?"  
"Mad?! She practically embarrassed me in front of the whole council."   
Serenity started to pace the study.  
"Your Mother mentioned a party this weekend, Serenity." Amy tried to move   
the conversation to something more pleasant. It worked.  
"Yes! Isn't it exciting!" Serenity quickly sat next to Amy, "We all have to   
put our heads together and come up with something wonderful. Should it be   
a fairy tale theme or a mask ball...?"  
"You did the fairy tale thing last year, Sere." Ray reminded, "Try   
something different."  
"I hate mask balls, you can never tell what guy you're dancing with."   
Mina frowned, "What about something more grown up. I mean, you're going   
to be turning sixteen, right? What if we had a ball where you didn't have   
to dress up like anyone or anything and you just wore your formal dresses?   
Your Mother does that all the time."  
Serenity bit her lip in thought.  
"Imagine all the guys that will come!" Mina clasped her hands together   
with stars in her eyes, "And in their tuxedo's too."  
"Weeell..."  
"Please?"   
"I think Mina has a point, Serenity." Lita sat down in an armchair across   
from the two girls, "Ever since you were old enough to plan your own   
parties you've had childish theme's-"  
"Hey!"  
"Let me finish." Lita started again, "I'm not putting you down. It's   
perfectly normal for a twelve or fourteen year old girl to have a fairy   
tale party but now that you're turning sixteen people will expect more   
from you."  
"I see what you're saying." Ray took the book off her head and held it in   
front of her, "Serenity, it would be better if you didn't go all out on   
this one. Maybe this time we should just zero in on which color to decorate   
the hall with."  
Serenity wasn't so sure. She liked the fairy tale theme and the way the   
guys dressed up. They always came as something dashing... well most of the   
time anyway. However, of course, Ray, Lita, and Mina were right. She was   
getting older and she couldn't always act like a child.  
"I think you're right, guys." Serenity smiled, "But no matter what, I'm   
picking out the cake!"  
A sweat drop appeared on Mina's forehead, "You're not going to pick   
something out like last time, are you?"  
"Of course not! Mother said something elegant." With that Serenity   
walked swiftly out of the room, leaving her friends.  
"Thanks, Amy." Mina sat down in Serenity's place.  
"Next time try to be more loyal." Amy gave her a sympathic smile.  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
"You have to have her by tomorrow morning."  
"What?"  
"Hey, you accepted the dare, if you back out..."  
"Fine, fine... I'll do it but you had better pay me good. It's going to   
be expensive to get a pass to the Moon, ya know."  
"Just kidnap a girl and bring her here, you'll get your money."  
"What if the Prince finds out?"  
"He won't. He has to be on the Moon himself this weekend. He'll be too   
busy with royal stuff."  
"Oookaay, but if he finds out... who knows what he'll do..."  
"You are such wimps, it's a wonder that you were ever good thieves."  
"What kind of Moon Maiden did you want?"  
"Any kind. What does it matter as long as she's pretty."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA...!  
Don't you just love me? Well, stay turned to find out what happens next!   
Ja ne for now!  
  
Thank's for read'in! 


	2. Chapter One

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: One  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Thank you sooo much for the emails and reviews! I loved them! It's always   
good to know you're writing something that people like. As you know I won't   
be sending out the next chapter 'till I get email. I hate writing and   
not getting any feed back!  
Thank you!  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
The hall was decorated in light blue and pink with a touch of green   
everywhere thanks to Princess Lita. The refreshments were made and the   
cake was done to perfection, which made Serenity as happy as a cloud on   
a sunny day.  
"I can't decide!" Mina threw dress after dress on her bed.  
"You can't take all day, Mina." Serenity giggled, "Besides, I think you   
passed up over two dresses that would look more than perfect on you."  
"Really? Which ones?"  
Serenity pulled out a couple and put them in Mina's arms, "Take your pick."  
Mina scowled, "I wore this dress at the Christmas ball... and this one-"  
"Would look perfect on you." Serenity finished for her and pushed her   
towards her dressing room.  
Mina ducked out, "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely. Now hurry or we'll be late to my own party."  
"Thanks, Serenity." Mina ducked back in and began pulling on the dress.  
Serenity stepped in front of the full-length mirror and looked herself over.   
She wore a beautiful white silk dress that ran over her curves like a   
waterfall, her blonde hair was pulled up into it's traditional buns with   
streams trailing out of them and a single white rose was tucked into the   
left side of her hair.  
Serenity giggled and wondered what men would think of her. She had to admit   
she looked much older than she did a year or two ago. Would she catch   
anyone's eye? She bit her lip and tried not to smile so much at the thought.  
"All right, I'm ready." Mina came out with a light yellow dress on that   
showed off her curves very nicely.  
Serenity smiled, "Now I'm jealous."  
Mina blushed, "Thanks but you look just as good or better."  
"Thank you." Serenity gave a mock bow.  
Mina shook her head, "Come on, we're going to be late."  
  
Mina and Serenity joined Ray, Lita and Amy at the entrance to the ballroom.  
"Where have you two been? There're about to start!" Ray scowled.  
"Mina was getting ready. Is my Mother out there?" Serenity peeked into   
the ballroom, "Wow we did a great job!"  
"Yes, she's standing next to some King of... What was it Amy?"  
"Earth."  
"Right, anyway..."  
"Let's go in."  
"They have to announce us first." Ray held Serenity back.  
Amy tapped the announcers' shoulder and told him the Princess and her court   
was ready to be announced. He quickly straitened up and said loud and   
clear, "Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity, Heiress to the Moon."  
Serenity stepped out impatient to get the formal part over with so she   
could dance.  
The crowd gasped and awed at the Princess who descended the stairs with an   
air of grace and tranquility. When Princess Serenity reached the bottom   
Princess Mina was announced and so forth until all of, Serenity's court   
arrived at the bottom of the stairs.  
Serenity found her Mother and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Wonderful, you're here. Serenity, I would like you to meet King Terran   
of Earth. King Terran, my daughter Princess Serenity."  
Serenity curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."  
King Terran kissed Serenity's hand, "You are as beautiful as your Mother   
said you were."  
Serenity blushed, "Thank you."  
"Serenity, if you like you may begin the dance."  
Serenity smiled and gave one last curtsy before looking around to find   
someone to open the dance with. This was the hard part that she hated the   
most. She hated choosing someone she wasn't sure wanted to dance with her.  
Finally, she found a young man that caught her attention. He was smiling at   
her and when she returned his gaze, he winked at her. She wasn't sure if   
she liked the man or not but at least, she knew he liked her. She   
approached him, "Will you open the dance with me, sir?"  
"Of course, highness." He bowed then took her hand and led her out to   
the middle of the dance floor.  
After that, it was easy. Young man after young man asked her to dance   
until finally it was time to cut the cake. The beautiful four-layer cake   
was wheeled into the middle of the dance floor where Serenity stopped.   
Dancers stepped out of the way with smiles on their faces.  
Queen Serenity, who sat at her throne smiled gratefully, the cake   
looked wonderful with white frosting and pink trimming with soft yellow   
and blue flowers on it.  
The room dimmed leaving only the soft glow of the light from the candles. Serenity licked her lips. 'What should I wish for this time?'  
"Make a wish, Serenity." Mina whispered behind her.  
Serenity closed her eyes. 'I wish for a fairy tale to come true and happen   
to me.' She opened her eyes and blew out the candles... ALL SIXTEEN candles.  
Everyone cheered.  
"What did you wish for?" Mina stepped up next to her.  
"Can't tell or it won't come true."  
Mina pouted then smiled, "Don't worry, I'll get it out of you sooner or later."  
Everyone was served cake and ice cream and the night ended with happy   
smiles and laughter.  
Later, Serenity would remember her sixteenth birthday ball as the best   
she'd ever had!  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
Five men watched the entrance of the palace of the Moon with a cunning   
eye. They waited all night for a young moon maiden to come out of those   
doors and they would wait a few hours more if need be. The hour was late   
but they were more the willing to stay up.  
"What time is it?"  
"Twelve. The ball should be over soon."  
"How much longer do we have to wait?"  
"Shut up and be quiet."  
One of the men yawned and leaned back on his hands, "I don't know why   
we're here when you're the one getting the money."  
"I need help what if I get a feisty one?"  
"Moon girls aren't feisty, they're weak and flowery."  
"Why are we at the ball anyway, we can't kidnap a Lady."  
"We're looking for a maid, stupid."  
"Like a maid is going to come out at this time of night."  
Just then, they heard a slight creaking sound. They all became silent and   
looked towards the palace once again. They saw the door open and then   
shut without seeing a soul.  
"Maybe it's... the wind..." One of the men tried to explain the   
occurrence.  
Soft steps glided across the thick grass, making "shhh" sounds.  
The men swallowed. Was it a ghost?  
The door to the palace opened again but this time the light was on.   
A woman stood in the doorway, looking out into the darkness. The men   
heard a slight "oaf" not to far away from them before some bushes started   
to rattle.  
"Serenity!" The women from the doorway called.  
The men sank deeper into the ground behind their thick green bush of   
roses.  
"Dang that girl." The women sighed and shut the door firmly behind her.  
The bush next to them started to rustle and finally a young blonde girl   
stepped out and brushed the leaves off her white dress. The moonlight   
shone on her hair, making it look golden instead of just blonde-haired   
woman.  
"Grab her!"  
In an instant, all five men jumped out of the bushes and covered the girl   
with a large brown bag. The woman screamed and tried to fight off her   
attackers but the men won quickly. One of them found a rock and hit it   
over her head, knocking her out.  
"This is great! I imagined it to be much harder."  
"We better get something for this."  
"Sure, sure, you'll get your pay." The man threw her over his shoulder,   
"Let's get back to earth."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Prince Endymion sniffed and coughed before letting out a full-blown sneeze.  
"Chicken soup, you're Highness." A servant approached the Prince with   
out hesitation and set the tray of soup by his bed.  
"Wha..." the Prince coughed, "What time is it?"  
"Past twelve, you're Highness. You should be asleep by now."  
"Being sick is the worst thing that could happen. How will I know who   
she is when she arrives on earth? She could be any of the five girls."  
"You'll know, sire, the Princess is said to be the most beautiful of all   
the planets."  
"Why..." the Prince sneezed then whipped his nose with a handkerchief,   
"Why can't I pick a princess out for myself? Why must everything be done   
the traditional way?"  
The servant let him talk.  
"I am almost twenty, I think I should have a choice in what I say and do.   
What if I don't like the Princess? What if she's haughty and..." The   
prince paused as a sneeze seemed to come on but it never came. The   
prince sighed, "selfish. I hate selfish girls."  
"Drink your soup. It will calm you, you're Highness." The servant put the   
tray on the Prince's lap, "The Princess will not come for another week. You   
can worry about it then."  
Prince Endymion sipped his soup sniffing every once in a while, "I hope   
you're right about her."  
"She will be everything you've dreamed of, sire. Grace, beauty, charm, and   
a good head on her shoulders, I'm sure. It's in their blood."  
Prince Endymion was no longer listening he had fallen asleep.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Two days later:  
  
Serenity woke with a headache and in a strange place. Bright light filled   
the tent that she laid in and the smell of smoke invaded her senses.  
'Where am I?' She tried to recall coming to this strange place but it   
never came. 'How did I get here?' She looked around the tent and found   
herself on the ground with a thin blanket under her and a thin blanket   
covering her. She quickly looked herself over and gasped. Her white silk   
dress was covered with dirt, splashes of mud and grass stains.  
Serenity quickly threw the blanket back and stood up. She picked up the   
ends of her dress with a deep frown. Mina was going to hate her for ruining   
her dress.  
Hearing voices from out side, Serenity dropped the end of her dress and   
walked slowly to the entrance of the ugly brown tent. She peeked out and   
was terrified at the scene before her. Two men in dirty clothes sat around   
a campfire roasting some kind of meat. They were talking low and chuckling   
every once in a while, laughing at their own jokes.  
Serenity's nose wrinkled up. 'Who are these filthy people?'  
'Well, you're not going to find out standing here like a dummy.' Serenity   
took a deep breath but found her lungs were immediately filled with smoke.   
She chocked and coughed.  
The men turned around. Serenity stumbled out of the tent, gasping for   
some clean air.  
"By golly, the girls awake!" She heard one of them say. Serenity took a   
deep breath of cool clear air before finally being able to stand up and face   
the men.  
"I..." She coughed one last time, "demand you tell me where I am and who   
you two... are."  
The men stared at her, looking over her form with no hesitation.   
Serenity blushed in humiliation. Never had she seen a man dare look at her   
like that! Did these men have no respect?!  
"Excuse me, sir." She glared at them.  
They both looked at her face then and had the dignity to blush.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're on earth, miss." The one on the right gave her a toothy grin,   
"And you're ours to keep."  
The other man nodded with bright eyes.  
Serenity's eyes widened, "What?!"  
"That's right."  
"What?!" Serenity asked again. She couldn't believe this was happening to   
her. She was on earth?! How did she get here? And then it dawned on her.   
She was kidnapped. She remembered the dance and then escaping to the   
gardens...  
"Oh... no..." She felt her knees go weak.  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
"I'm going into town, Smith." Prince Endymion tied the strings of his   
cap around his neck, "I will be back in an hour or two."  
"Are you sure you're are feeling up to the ride, sire?"  
"Absolutely. After staying in bed for two days I've about had it."   
Endymion slipped his gloves on as he walked out the door towards the   
stables.  
"What should I tell your father?"  
"The same as I told you." He looked at his servant; "I'm not getting   
into trouble this time, Smith."  
"Darien!"  
Endymion looked up. His loyal guard and friend Malachite trotted over   
on his gray horse.  
"Darien, I heard you were going out. Mind if I join you?"  
"No, actually I would prefer you coming with me. I could use someone to   
talk to."  
Malachite bowed his head in respect.  
Prince Endymion unhooked his horse and saddled him.  
"I wish you would stop calling him that, it degrades his royal name."   
Smith whispered to Malachite as he petted his horse.  
"The name Darien doesn't degrade anything. His mother gave him that name."  
"It's his MIDDLE name."  
"So?"  
Smith rolled his eyes and stepped away from the horse, "Good riding to   
you, sire!"  
Prince Endymion climbed onto his horse and trotted over to Malachite,   
"Thank you." He nodded towards his good friend before riding with Malachite   
off into the forest.  
"What have the men been up to?" Endymion asked.  
"I haven't been to see them. I'm sure they're up to no good as usual."   
Malachite moved around a tree, "I still don't understand your attachment   
to them. They're a bunch of thugs waiting to take your money and your title."  
"They're not that bad." Endymion chuckled, "They're more mislead then   
anything else."  
"Sure, that's why they stole the bag of gold rings I was delivering to   
the governor of Macwash Town. I'm still missing five rings from that bunch."  
"At least you've learned not to bring valuables among them."  
"That I have."  
  
A half hour later, Endymion and Malachite approached the small camp of   
thieves. In the whole camp there, resided 24 men but most of them were   
in the cities round about and the small towns near by.  
Prince Endymion dismounted his horse and tied it to a tree near one of   
the tents.  
"It's quieter during the day." Malachite mused.  
Endymion stopped to listen. The soft sounds of blue bird flittered through   
the air along with the rushing sound of leaves brushing each other.  
"Yes it-"  
A high scream pierced the peaceful surroundings. A women's scream!  
Prince Endymion and Malachite ran towards the sound only to come smack dead   
in the way of a young girl running in their direction.  
"What... the...?"  
Serenity saw the men up ahead and quickly ran around them and behind them.   
She grabbed onto one of the men's cape to shield her self.  
Two men came around the corner of one of the tents but stopped dead when   
they saw their Prince.  
"Ah, sire..." The man on the right cleared his throat and visibly   
looked uncomfortable, "You're back so soon?"  
"May I ask what is going on here?" Endymion looked to his right where   
Malachite stood with a girl attached to his back.  
Malachite tried to turn to look at the girl but she held him fast.   
'How odd...'  
"I... well..." The one on the left stuttered, "She's a girl." He finally   
let out.  
"I know she's a girl! Where did she come from and why were you chasing   
her?" Prince Endymion glared at the two men. They knew better then to do   
their business in front of him. If they broke the law he really didn't want   
to know about it yet here this girl was in plain sight.  
Serenity looked between the authority man and the two quivering thieves.   
She was tired of being confused and she was tired of being chased by   
lustful men! She stepped out from behind the man with long white   
hair (Malachite), "Excuse me but I am sick of being in the dark! I want   
to go home now!"  
Prince Endymion looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected her to talk,   
she looked scared and vurnible before but now she looked quite irritated   
and impatient. As Endymion looked over her attire she didn't look much like   
a Lady, she looked more like a Duchess but not of Earth, earth didn't wear   
that kind of design. Duchess or Lady, either way she looked stunning and   
a perfect picture of a lost Goddess.  
"Where's home, malady?"  
Serenity turned to him, surprised, "Ah... the moon."  
"The MOON?" Endymion turned dangerous eyes on his two thieves, "You   
kidnapped someone from the Moon?!"  
"It was Katt's idea!" One of the men defended, "He said he wanted a Moon   
Maiden and so... we got one."  
"For how much?"  
"Sire?"  
"How much?" The Prince asked again.  
"Fifty pounds of gold."  
"Where did he get that?" Endymion stopped himself, "Never mind, I don't want   
to know."  
"Fifty pounds?" Serenity asked, confused. She didn't know how the earth   
worked with their money but fifty didn't sound like a lot.  
"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, malady." Prince Endymion gave a slight   
bow, "They were only misled-"  
An idea accrued to Serenity, one she hadn't thought of before. If she   
stayed here then maybe she would be able to wiggle out of being promised to   
that prince her Mother set her up with! Yes, that would be a great idea!  
"Oh, well, I forgive them. I'm sure they were just... not thinking right." Serenity glanced at then men whose eyes had widened.  
"Excuse me?" Prince Endymion gave her an odd look. He figured it would be   
a harder to convince her of their stupidity. She didn't seem like a dense   
girl.  
"In fact, they might have done me some good. You see I was planning on   
escaping to earth but they just made my job easier."  
"Malady," Malachite inquired, "are you saying that you want to stay here? Wouldn't you prefer to go home?"  
"No!" Serenity smiled, "I would love to see this beautiful planet now that   
I'm here. On the moon we hardly have any green, just where we plant it...   
and that's not much." Serenity glanced around her.  
"You will go to Katt?" One of the thieves asked.  
"Of course not, I'm not a piece of property! I don't know who this Katt is   
but I highly dislike him already." Serenity crossed her arms, "Whoever   
thought of kidnapping a Pr-girl and making her their slave? It's disgusting."  
Prince Endymion watched her in thought. She held herself quite well and   
he could tell by the way she talked that she was brought up in a very   
free-speaking society. She was no maid.  
"Madame, may I ask her name?" Prince Endymion asked when the Princess   
stopped lashing out at the thieves.  
She turned to him but didn't speak.  
"Your name?"  
"Ah..." She started to panic. She couldn't tell him what her name was! What   
if he found out he would either send her back or keep her for ransom and   
she couldn't do that to her Mother! "Lady Serenity."  
"This is my guard General Malachite and these two men are Matt and Tails."   
He pointed to the two men, "And I am Prince Endymion."  
"Prince?" Serenity's swallowed. Now she was in big trouble! If he found   
out, she KNEW he would send her back! Then she would have to marry that prince.  
Endymion nodded.  
  
"Oh." Serenity gave a weak smile, "Nice to meet you."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
That's it for now! Thanks for read'in! 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Two  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
This is exciting! I'm actually having fun writing this one! Please send me   
your comments! Read on...  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
The moon palace was in frenzy. Where had their princess gone? Guards,  
Generals, and scouts were out searching the moon for any trace of their   
missing princess.  
Queen Serenity paced in front of her throne with her hands clasped in   
front of her.  
Princess Ray, Amy, Mina and Lita stood in front of her, awaiting the   
Queen's orders.  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Queen Serenity stopped and stared   
at the scouts, "Are you SURE she didn't tell you she was going anywhere?"  
Mina nodded, "I'm sorry but she never mentioned anything."  
"Maybe I should have waited before I told her she was engaged." Queen   
Serenity went back to pacing, "I knew she wouldn't take it well. For   
goodness sakes I never did. But I am positively sure that the Prince   
of Earth is the right one for her. If only she knew, if only she met him,   
I know she would approve of him. Of course, she wouldn't be in love with   
him... yet... but I would allow time. Oh, why did she have to do this to   
me?"  
The princess's didn't know what to say. They felt bad for their Queen;   
she was obviously going through some inner turmoil.  
"Maybe if we searched for her ourselves-"  
"No. I need you here." The Queen stopped and gave them a weary smile,   
"Please stay. I already have my own scouts out looking, I need you to   
stay here for me and keep the palace calm. Many of the moon people don't   
know of their missing princess and I would like to keep it that way.   
Hopefully she shows up soon."  
"We'll do as you ask, your Majesty." Ray gave a slight nod of her   
head.  
Queen Serenity took in a deep breath, "Thank you."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"What do you mean I can't stay here?!" Serenity's mouth fell open. First,  
they kidnap her then they say she has to go back! No way!  
"I'm sorry, malady, but this place is no place for a Lady." Malachite gave   
her an apologetic smile.  
"They kidnap me and now you're just going to cut this adventure short! Do   
you know how many girls dream of being brought to a distant and   
mysterious planet? And here you are trying to ruin it all!"  
Prince Endymion stared at her with amusement and curiosity.  
Matt and Tails exchanged looks. This was not turning out like they planned   
and they were still worried about what Katt was going to say about this   
little change in plans.  
"Lady Sere, you have to go back. Your parents, I'm sure, will be worried   
about you."  
Serenity crossed her arms in front of her chest, "PRINCE, do your parents   
know where YOU are? Do they know that you're hanging around a couple   
of kidnappers?"  
Prince Endymion glared.  
"I didn't think so." She smiled ruefully, "If you can have some adventures,   
I think I'm entitled to at least one. I'll go back, just... not yet."  
"Lady, you are a women, you can hardly do anything the prince himself can do.   
A women will be open to more dangers."  
"Can't we just give her to Katt? That way we don't have to worry about   
her." Matt volunteered.  
Prince Endymion and Malachite glared.  
"Or maybe not." Matt stepped back.  
"I'm not going with anyone." Serenity stepped up to the Prince, "I belong to   
no one and since I'm not from this planet you have no authority concerning   
me."  
"Ah... malady, I hate to burst your bubble but you came to this planet   
without a passport. You can be locked up for that." Malachite lifted a   
finger.  
"I was kidnapped!" Serenity stamped her foot in frustration. Didn't they   
know how she felt?!  
Prince Endymion shook his head and turned to get his horse, "You are   
going back, Lady Sere. Malachite and I will take you to the Portal   
ourselves."  
Serenity watched him and held her ground. She wasn't about to go anywhere   
with that selfish jerk! Silently she wondered if the prince she was engaged   
to was just as much as a jerk as he was.  
"I'm sorry this ever happened, malady." He glared at the two thieves   
behind Serenity before smiling kindly at the moon maiden, "If there is   
anything we can do to repay you-"  
"Let me stay here!"  
"Anything but that."  
Serenity frowned, "You don't have to help me. I can take care of myself."  
"You want us to leave you in the hands of these thieves?"  
Serenity glanced back at the two dirty men then looked at her feet, "No."  
Prince Endymion came back riding his horse and stopped next to LADY Sere.  
"Matt, Tails, when I get back I want Katt here." He leaned down and held a   
hand out to Serenity. Serenity stared at his hand and lifted an eyebrow.  
"Lady, please." His voice softened.  
Serenity sighed and took his hand. He pulled her up in front of him, put   
both arms on either side of her, and held the rains. She felt very feminine   
and small. Why did he have to treat her like a girl?  
Malachite got on his own horse and trotted next to the Prince.  
"It's three hours to the Portal from here, you're highness, maybe we should   
stop at the palace first."  
Prince Endymion shook his head, "I don't think Father would... I don't think   
it would go over well..."  
Malachite nodded, "You're right."  
"Why would it bother him?" Serenity asked out of curiosity.  
Malachite smiled, "Prince Endymion is engaged. If he brought a Lady such   
as yourself back to the Palace... well, let's just say it wouldn't set   
right with the court."  
It seems I'm not the only one trapped by their parents... Serenity thought   
to her self as they passed through some trees. The woods were thin, letting   
the sun come through and light up the forest. It was strange that she   
found herself riding with two strange men on a strange planet. Kidnapped.   
All because she was kidnapped. She shook her head in amazement.  
After a couple hours, Serenity's back started to get stiff from sitting   
strait up. She didn't trust herself to lean against the Prince's back but   
she was too tired, she decided she didn't care and leaned back. She closed   
her eyes and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Around super time, the Princess finally woke up by the sound of a large   
crowd talking and laughing. She opened her eyes and stared around   
her surrounding. There were people everywhere shopping, talking and   
children giggling and running around their parents.  
Just past the small village, she could see a large building where she had   
no doubt that was where the Portal resided.  
The prince stopped his horse in front of a small place where there were   
tables and chairs.  
"We better eat before we head back." She heard the Prince say before dismounting. He reached up and gripped her sides, lifting her down from   
the horse.  
Villagers sat at the tables eating stake, potatoes or soup. General   
Malachite led her to a table while the Prince went over to a maiden.  
"The prince is ordering."  
"Ordering what?" Serenity sat down and looked around with curiosity.  
"Food. Aren't you hungry?"  
"Uh?" Serenity looked away from a chubby old man gulping down his stake   
like water, "Sure... Yes, what time is it?"  
"Near five hours 'till sunset, malady."  
"Are there always people eating outside?"  
"It's a historical village. People come here, usually on the weekends, to   
visit it with their children."  
"Historical?"  
"Yes, this is one of the first villages in these parts and there were a lot   
of people who died here trying to defend it from the mountain men."   
Malachite stopped when the Prince came and sat down across from them,   
"I ordered stake, I'm starved."  
Malachite nodded.  
"So..." Serenity went on carefully, "when are you taking me back?"  
"Tonight." Prince Endymion gave her an odd look.  
"Tonight? But I just got here! Couldn't I stay just one more day?"  
The prince shook his head, "Sorry, malady, but we can't take you with us   
where we're going."  
Serenity frowned. If they thought, she was going home just like that!   
She mentally snapped her fingers. Then they were wrong!  
"Fine." She added grudgingly, "I'll do what you say." In another lifetime!  
"Good." Prince Endymion smiled at the maiden who came with their plates.  
  
Dinner went by all too fast for Serenity and she even ate slowly on purpose   
but in the end Prince Endymion took her plate away, saying she had enough.  
Serenity and Prince Endymion waited near the Portal, waiting for Malachite   
to come back with the pass to go through.  
Serenity looked around the crowded area with a keen eye. She had to get   
away from these two. Malachite came back with the ticket, "When you get on   
the Moon once again, malady, there will be a carriage waiting for you, they   
will take you home."  
"Thank you, General." Serenity gave him a sugar sweet smile.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Sere." The Prince kissed her hand with   
a smiled.  
Serenity nodded and walked up to the line.  
The two men stood there watching her.  
Serenity glanced back at them with worry. Weren't they going to leave?  
"I'll be fine." She finally addressed them, "If you don't start back soon   
you won't get back until after dark."  
"You sure you will go through the Portal?" Prince Endymion gave her an   
anxious look.  
"Of course I will! You are right, my parents are probably worried sick   
about me! You know, when I get back I'll have to convince my parents that   
we need to visit your planet. Now that I've seen it I won't be able to stay   
away for long."  
Malachite smiled, "We thank you, malady. Prince Darien and I do need to   
get back."  
Darien? Serenity decided she had enough on her mind so she dismissed it,   
"Good. Travel safely and thank you for your help."  
Prince Endymion was still looking at her with disbelief.  
"Darien." Malachite urged, "We must get back. The King and Queen will not   
like you coming in late again."  
That got him, "Alright. Are you sure, Lady Sere?"  
Serenity quickly nodded.  
Prince Endymion nodded once before turning and mounting his horse.   
Malachite followed suit and soon both were trotting away.  
Serenity turned back to the line only to find that two more people remained   
in front of her. As soon as the two horse riders were out of sight, she   
stepped out of line and tucked her ticket into her dress. Maybe she could   
use the ticket later but for now she was going to look around a bit.  
Serenity walked away from the Portal and back to the small village. There   
she took in the sights and smells of the small place. What would it be like   
to live in such a small pathetic village? She used pathetic in a good way.   
She had always lived in a palace and had hardly ever went out to visit the   
towns people. Now she wished she had. She only remembered twice going out   
and seeing the people on the moon. The towns on the moon were much more   
clean and fresh, while here there was a crowded excitement wherever she   
stepped.  
"Flower, malady?"  
Serenity stepped back startled at the old women's presence, "Oh... ah...   
no thank you."  
The women smiled and went away.  
And that's when Serenity remembered something very important. She didn't   
have any money.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"What do you mean the prince took her?"  
"That's what I mean. He took her back to the Moon."  
"Get her back!"  
"What?!"  
"We can't do that!"  
"Yes you can and you will if you want to live."  
Silence.  
"Now get out of here! I don't want to see your face until I see hers with   
you."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Thank you SOOOO much for your emails on this one! It's really lifted me up!  
  
Until next time! Ja ne and EMAIL! 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Three  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I'm loving writing this story so far so you can expect a couple more   
chapters in the next two weeks.  
And for thoughs that have emailed me... THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I love getting   
email and it lets me know who is reading my stories and what they like about   
it. It's really nice to have support! Thank you and keep it up. I don't think   
I could finish this story without you guys!  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
What was she going to do without any money? This adventure thing almost   
lost its excitement at the pressing problem. Any world was run by money of   
some sort. Working for her money didn't sound like fun so what could she do?   
No, stealing wouldn't be good. She was a princess after all. So what?  
Serenity stood by a carriage, watching the people pass on the dirt road.   
Some children across the street played with a small puppy, teasing it with   
bits of food. Serenity didn't feel too sorry for the puppy for the little   
thing was fat and well fed. The children's mother came out of the shop with   
a basket and scolded the little kids.  
I wonder what my children will be like... She mused to herself. The idea   
of having kids brought a smile to her face but then she remembered the 'ooh   
so important prince' she was supposed to marry and frowned.  
A loud "whoopee" and the sounds of hooves pounding against the ground made   
her look towards the west side of town. A group of riders galloped into   
the middle of the street with swords and arrows tied to their backs. Some   
even wore daggers at their boots.   
Serenity stared in wonder. She had never seen such men before. They were   
tall, well built and dirty from their dusty ride into town. Where had they   
come from? They sure didn't look civilized...  
"We came for bread an' fresh milk!" A man who sat on the most beautiful   
horse Serenity had ever seen shouted. He seemed to be the leader of the   
bunch.  
Women held their children close to them while the men of the town had   
their hands on the hilt of their swords, ready to draw if need be.  
"If you refuse our order," Another man who rode next to the leader   
continued, "we will be forced to take other... provisions." At the last   
word, he stared at some pretty maidens.  
How dare they think such a thing?! Women were not "things"! They are   
human beings!  
When no one moved the men started to gallop around, circling closer to   
the towns people.  
"Get out of here!" a man who held his sword up to the rider yelled out   
to them, "We'll give you nothing."  
Just by looking at him, Serenity could see that he didn't know how to use   
such a sword. He held it with both hands and it seemed to take all his   
strength just to hold it up.  
The leader of the bunch laughed at the man, "Will ya now? Then we'll just   
have to take of our own accord, won't we boys?" He glanced back at his   
group. They all cheered in response.  
"Leave us alone!" The same man shouted again but this time with some   
pleading in his voice.  
The leader had no mercy, "If you will not support our men then we'll   
support ourselves." The leader looked around the town. The maidens hid   
behind their mothers or brothers, none of them wanted to be taken by the   
ruff men.  
Finally, the Leader's attention fell on Serenity. Serenity looked to her   
left then right before looking behind her. Was he looking at her?!  
The Leader galloped up to her and in one sweep, before she could even blink   
she had been hauled over the saddle in front of the man on her stomach.   
Serenity cried out in fear. Where was he taking her?!  
"Put me down!" Serenity beat on the man's leg, "Let me go! I refuse to   
be treated like this!"  
"Let's go, men!" The leader turned, "We'll be back next month. Be ready!"   
The man galloped off with Serenity in tow.  
  
The ride was long and treacherous. Serenity's stomach, chest and legs   
ached from the way she was carried on the horse and her mouth was painfully   
dry. Long ago, she had stopped yelling and had simply used her energy to   
keep awake. She was starting to feel nauseated and sick inside and out.  
Finally, around nightfall they entered the camp that stood between two   
large mountains.  
"See what kind of grub we have left over." The leader commanded as he   
descended from his horse. Serenity coughed out some dirt that stuck in   
her mouth.  
The Leader pulled her down none too gently and placed her on the ground. Serenity grabbed onto the horse to keep from falling. How could men treat   
her in such a manor?  
The Leader left her there, joined his group of men around the fire, and   
started talking in low voices.  
Serenity stared at him with disgust and hate. He was treating her like   
a dog. She weakly made it over to the men and stood behind the Leader,   
"I-" She choked on her words, "I... demand some respect, sir."  
The Leader slowly turned around and looked up at her. Serenity's face was   
half shadowed by the darkness while the other half was lit up by the   
firelight. Either way, the Leader could plainly see the determination on   
the woman's face.  
"Sit down, maiden." He made one of his men scoot over, "Eat. You'll need it."  
The men laughed and shoved each other.  
Serenity stood stiff in her place, "I will not eat with such low men such   
as your selves. I am no MAIDEN, sir."  
"Then what ar' ya?"  
"A Lady."  
"Lady, huh?" He looked her over before feeling the fabric of her dress. Serenity remained in her spot with her hands at her sides.  
"Jesh, ya ar' lady, ar'nt ya." He smiled, "Sit, then lady."  
Serenity still stood. Why were they making light of it? Didn't they   
understand that she deserved some respect?  
The Leader turned back to the campfire, totally ignoring her.  
Defeated and way too tired to make much sense of her situation she finally   
sat down next to the man. He shoved a tin plate of beans in her face, "Eat."  
She looked at the man then the plate before taking it from him. He acted like   
a regular cave man.  
She took a small bite from the beans and found that they were slightly   
burnt but at the moment, she really didn't care. She felt like she hadn't   
eaten in three days. So, she shoveled the food into her mouth until it was   
gone.  
Eventually the Leader handed her a jug of water, which she drank thirstily.   
By the time everyone had eaten and the fire had died down Serenity was   
feeling much better although very tired. She had no idea what time it was   
but it was dark and the stars were out.  
The men were talking about food and the seriousness of their lot. They   
seemed to think that they were good men who just needed a little help from   
the locals. Didn't they know how to garden and milk cows? Serenity quickly decided that they didn't.  
Resting her head on her lap, Serenity watched and listened to the   
mountain men's conversation.  
The Leader of the group's, she quickly found, name was Jarick and his   
sidekick or the one that seemed closest to him was called Marsh-tello.   
Both men were tall, well built and lean. Although Marsh-tello was smaller   
then Jarick she could tell he had almost as much or equal strength.  
Jarick finally noticed her. He stared at her a second with Serenity   
staring right back before indicating towards a tent by the fire, "You can   
sleep in there."  
Serenity lifted her head and looked at the tent then looked back at him.   
Did she dare?  
"Ya won't be bothered." He supplied for her, "Now get before I leave ya   
out here."  
Serenity stood and walked over to the tent. She was vaguely away of the   
men watching her every move.  
"I know what ya think' in and you better not try it." She heard Jarick   
gruffly order his men. Once again, the camp got loud with talk and laughter.  
Serenity clasped onto a pile of blankets not caring if they were dirty or   
not. She was tired and there was no way she was going to move. Her body   
ached with every move and her neck felt like a stick stuck to her head.   
No, she was defiantly not moving anywhere.  
  
Late in the morning, she woke to the sounds of deep voices. They were   
talking about their mother's cooking and how they missed it. Serenity   
blinked her eyes open and looked around the dirty tent. There was   
dirt everywhere.  
She lifted her head and winced when her neck protested to such a move.   
She laid her head back down, wishing the pain in her body would go away.   
She heard more noise outside and then the smell of food. Her stomach   
grumbled.  
Serenity struggled to get to her knees. She was going to get up. She   
couldn't stay in bed all day. She stepped out of the tent, walked over   
to the fire, and sat down on a thick log. It was not until she looked at   
the men did she realize they were staring at her.  
"What?" She snapped.  
The men went back to shoveling their food in their mouths.  
Serenity smoothed down her hair, aware that it was sticking out in the   
oddest places and in tangles.  
"So ya'r up." Jarick sat down by her, "Ready to eat? We have a long day   
ahead of us."  
Serenity stared at him, "We do?"  
"Yeah..." He looked over the camp, "Since ya'r a girl and all then you'd   
be cleaning up the camp while we men work."  
Serenity's mouth dropped open. She had never cleaned anything in her life!  
"We'll be up there." He pointed, "So if ya need anything holler."  
"I can't clean!" The words fell out of her mouth, "I've never cleaned   
anything in my life!"  
Jarick stared at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"I can't!" Serenity continued to protest.  
"Then I guess you'll be learn'in." With that, he stood up and fixed   
his breakfast.  
Serenity stared around the campground with growing despair. Maybe she   
WOULD have been better going home after all but of course, now that was   
too late. She was up in the mountains with no knowledge of how to get back   
down to the small town that she came from.  
After breakfast, the men did leave except for a few older men who would   
stay and look after the camp. One of the men gave her instruction to clean   
up the camp fire area first then start by working around it. The man called   
Pete gave her rags to clean things with and soap.  
It took her all day to pick up and clean the area of the campfire. She   
washed the tin dishes, picked up papers, sticks, and boots that were   
littered everywhere. After she completed that Pete, put her in charge of   
doing the men's laundry.  
"I can't do that!" Serenity once again protested.  
The old man stared at her with a small smile, "If ya want to live you   
better. Jarick doesn't keep no slackers."  
"He wouldn't kill me." She crossed her arms.  
Pete lifted an eyebrow, "He won't, huh?"  
"He kills people?" She felt a lump rise in her throat.  
"Sure. Any mountain man's got to if he's going to survive."  
Serenity stared then sighed, "What do I do?"  
  
At the end of the day, she was exhausted and starving but the day wasn't   
quite over yet. Pete wanted her to cook dinner for the men when they returned   
in a short while.  
"But-"  
"I know what ya go'in to say, girl, but you have to learn sometime. Here   
take this."  
Serenity shoulders slumped and she followed the older man's instructions.   
She watched the beans with an eagle eye. She wasn't about to let this batch   
of beans burn. She hated the after taste in her mouth and she doubted she   
would ever get used to it.  
When the men came back, it was dark once again and Serenity looked even   
worse then she did that morning but the campfire area was clean, their   
clothes were drying and food was ready to eat.  
They sat down and gobbled up the food without so much of a 'thank you'   
from any of them.  
Serenity ate quietly but inside she was thinking of ways to escape or beat   
some sense into these men. She wasn't about to be treated like a regular   
slave. If she was going to be here, she wanted some excitement.  
Feeling someone staring at her, Serenity turned her head. She found one   
of the men staring at her with hungry eyes. Feeling revolted at the thoughts   
she was sure that man was having she grew ignite. Why that... that...   
HOW DARE HE!!!  
Serenity put her empty plate down in front of her and stood up, "May I   
ask what you're looking at?"  
The man seemed surprised at her bold question but in the end he smiled,   
"You, Lady."  
"I ask that you don't. I refuse to be looked at like a piece of meat."  
The man's smile grew crooked, "Really?"  
Serenity glared at him, "Yes. And if you so much as lay a hand on me, I   
will not be held responsible for my actions. And that goes for the rest   
of you." She looked around the now quiet group of men. They were all   
staring at her with amusement or curiosity.  
"Sit down, Lady, no ones going to hurt you." Jarick chuckled.  
"Ooooh..." Serenity finally lost it. She could only take so much from   
these self-absorbed men! She pushed Jarick over with all her strength   
and whirled around, leaving the men there to laugh at her retreating form.  
  
The next day was much the same but with more things to do. She started   
cleaning out each of the men's tents by beating out rugs, blankets and the   
tents themselves. Pete was always there keeping an eye on her and making   
sure she did what she was supposed to be doing. By the end of the day, she   
was warped and tired. Pete didn't have mercy on her though and made her   
fix dinner again.  
  
It wasn't until her third day there that Serenity earned some respect among   
the men. After a good days work, Serenity sat down and ate her dinner with   
the group of mountain men. She listened to their conversation and   
quickly learned that they were practicing sword fighting up in the upper   
ledge. She found it exciting as well as amazing. She knew they had swords   
but she didn't know how well they could use them. The conversation went   
from swords to fighting to hand wrestling.  
Jarick and a guy named Stephan challenged each other and ended up laying   
across from each other on the dusty ground with their right hands locked.   
They put muscle to muscle and soon Jarick was pressing Stephan's hand hard   
and closer to the ground. Serenity watched with excitement. Now THIS she   
knew how to do!  
Ray and her self were always challenging each other to this game and   
usually Ray won but in the last year Serenity had been working, to beat   
Ray and just three weeks ago she had actually beaten the young fiery Princess.  
Jarick won and the men yelled out his victory.  
"Who's next?" Jarick asked with a large smile as he flexed his hand.  
Serenity licked her lips in anticipation before standing up, "I will."  
The whole group went silent.  
Jarick lifted an eyebrow.  
"I will." Serenity put on her game face.  
"Ya'r just a girl, Lady."  
"So?" She gave him a look for look.  
Jarick laughed, "Alright then, Lady, if ya won't to get whipped its   
ya'r thing."  
Serenity got down on the ground in front of Jarick, making sure her dress   
was down flat and lifted her hand to meet his. He gripped her hand and   
waited for one of the men to say "Go".  
"Ready?" Pete sat down next to them.  
"Ready." They both replied.  
"Go."  
Serenity pushed and he pushed back. The men let out surprised sounds   
and comments that such a girl could actually hold her weight.  
Serenity wasn't done yet and that's what bothered Jarick. Most girls with   
one push would have lost but she was pretty strong. He pushed hard and   
she pushed harder.  
Sweat was starting to form at Serenity's forehead as she concentrated on   
using as much muscle as she dared. Her arm was starting to hurt but she   
wouldn't give up. She had to win this one!  
Jarick was pushing her hand down but Serenity quickly fixed that little   
problem and once again, their hands were up strait.  
Jarick grunted his disapproval.  
Most of the men by now were yelling Jarick's name or encouraging him to beat   
the "little girl". However, Pete was sitting by her and whispering   
encouraging words and giving her support. She could easily say that he was   
the only one on her side at the moment.  
With sweat pouring down her forehead and dripping in her eyes, her   
muscles feeling pushed as far as they could go she finally gave one last   
push and that's what did it. Jarick's hand touched the ground and her   
hand didn't.  
Pete smiled beside her, "I knew ya could do it."  
The rest of the group went silent as Jarick stared at his hand. Serenity   
watched him. Was he mad that he lost to a girl? Maybe she should have let   
him win.  
Jarick looked up at her with a smile, "Ya are a girl but ya'r a tough one."  
He got to his feet then extended his left hand for her to take. She took   
it gratefully and stood up.  
"Good game, lass." He then looked at her carefully, "Where did ya get so   
much strength?"  
Serenity smiled, "I used to play that game with a friend of mine. I had a   
lot of practice."  
He nodded.  
The group broke up a little disappointed that their Leader lost against a   
girl. But in the end, it did give them some gossip to talk about.  
  
The next morning Serenity wasn't woken up by the sun, instead it was   
Pete shaking her, "Get up, Lady."  
"Hmm?" She asked moaning tiredly and opening one eye, "The sun's not up yet."  
"I know. Jarick wants you up. Ya'r going up to the mountain, Lady."  
Serenity sat up strait, "What?"  
"He says get up."  
Serenity imediately got up and ran out of the tent. The men were putting   
their swords into their belts and pulling on their boots.  
"There ya are." He smiled, "Ya coming up with us?"  
"I don't understand." Serenity looked around at the men. None of them would   
look at her.  
"Ya have a good arm. I think it's about time ya learned how to use such   
a thing."  
"Sword fighting?" The idea excited her. She'd always wanted to learn and   
now he was going to teach her!  
He nodded.  
"I... Are you sure? I mean, I am a girl."  
"If ya can beat me in a game then you can do whatever ya like."  
Serenity wanted to jump around but she refrained. It wouldn't look good at all.  
"Thank you."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Queen Serenity stood on her balcony looking over the shimmering capital city   
of the Moon. The wind blew lightly, shifting her silver hair around her   
neck.  
"Where are you, Serenity?" A lone tear slid down the Queen's face, "I   
can't loose both of you. Not now, not when I need you so much..."  
Princess Ray bit her lip as she watched their Queen sound so heart broken   
and alone. She missed Serenity as well but she knew her fear of loosing   
Serenity couldn't equal the Queen's pain in a million years. Serenity was   
all Queen Serenity had.  
We have to get Serenity back somehow, Ray looked down in thought, if only   
I knew how.  
No, she knew how but it would put Queen Serenity in further pain. But in   
the end, if they got Serenity back, things would be back to normal. Ray   
looked up at the Queen's back.  
In the end it would be all worth it... In the end.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =   
  
So, it ends again. ::Sigh:: Kind of sad, huh? Well, make sure to email me   
or you won't get the next chapter! JA ne for now!  
  
Thank's for read'in! 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Four  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Finally! I'm sorry it took forever to get the next chapter out but   
I've been busy, I swear, I have! Anyway, next chapter and have fun   
reading!  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Jarick and Serenity had been practicing for days now, never coming   
down from that cliff. The men down at the camp remained curious as to how   
the girl was faring. How long would the girl last?  
Pete smiled as some of the men around the camp fire glanced up at   
the cliff. They were betting on weather she would survive 'till sun-up.   
Pete didn't have to bet, he knew. That girl had fire and there was some'um   
about her that made her special, he just couldn't figure out just what yet.   
One day he would though and it would be something surprising.  
Pete went back to whittling the tip of the long stick in his hand, the   
next combat was going to be a little more... dangerous.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Okay, this is the plan..." Princess Ray paced the large bedroom,   
"It's all up to us."  
"What's all up to us? Ray, ever since we got here you've been pacing   
the floor and talking to yourself." Lita pointed out as she watched Ray's   
feet stop on the hard wood floor before pacing again. Lita sighed.  
"I want to know why we're in one of the guest rooms. Why couldn't we've   
met in my room?" Mina wrinkled her nose in disgust at the dusty dressers   
and bedposts.  
Finally, Ray stopped and looked at the three girls sitting on the end   
of the large king size bed, "It's up to us. We're going to search for   
Serenity."  
Three pairs of eyes stared at her with blank expressions.  
Ray sighed, "Okay, look, I know this sounds crazy but... Queen Serenity   
is in... a lot of pain... and I can't see her like this, I CANNOT stand   
it! Therefore, we have to do something about it and that means, searching   
every planet in the galaxy. Do you understand?"  
"Ray," Lita bit her lip, "All of us have noticed that the Queen is in   
pain from the loss of Serenity but... searching the galaxy is impossible.   
There are only four of us and there are what, ten planets?"  
"Excuse me Lita but-"  
"Shut up, Amy. I don't want to know if I'm right nor wrong."  
Amy shut her mouth and went back giving her attention to Ray, "I think   
it's a good idea although highly risky considering we're grounded to the   
moon until Serenity comes back. I propose we use the old portal system in   
the back of the palace."  
"Why not just transport with our powers?" Mina looked at Amy who sat   
next to her.  
"I can't believe Amy is even considering this idea! It's not going   
to work." Lita stood up and circled around to face Amy.  
"It can." Amy protested, "I can just fix the power keys and rewire the   
base and it should work... unless the base wires are too rusted..."  
"Why not use our OWN powers?"  
"Because, the Queen would feel it, you idiot!" Ray knocked Mina over the back   
of the head.  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Mina rubbed her head.  
Ray ignored her and addressed Amy, "How long do you think it will take?"  
"Two hours to a couple of days. If we can get the power keys from the   
store room and if the wires are in good condition... we could leave in no   
time at all."  
"Sounds good! Lita, you help Mina get the power keys, Amy you work on   
the wires and I'll work on devising a plan to buy us time while away."  
"Wait a minute! I want a say in this!" Mina protested.  
Lita got one of her evil smiles, "Sorry, girl, you're out ruled. Let's hit it."  
"Ohhh... noooo... you are not sending me to go get those power things   
with miss wound up and ready to hit someone! I want Ray or Amy!"  
"Come on, I promise I wouldn't hit anyone..."  
Mina looked at her critically.  
"...unless I have to." Lita smiled.  
"Get going. I want to be off of the moon by tonight." Ray pushed Mina   
towards the door.  
"Do you want to distract the guards or should I?"  
"I will." Mina quickly replied.  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
Wiping sweat from her forehead, Serenity leaded against the cool   
hard surface of a rock.  
"It's hard ain't it?"  
Serenity nodded silently, wishing she were in her dirty blankets down at   
the camp. For once, she would be extremely grateful for just a spoonful of   
that disgusting food and an hour of sleep on a rocky surface.  
"Ready, Lady?" Jarick wiped his own forehead with his arm before   
gripping the stick once again.  
Serenity stood up strait and faced Jarick, "When is this going to   
be over? It's almost too dark to see."  
"It'll be ov'r when I say its ov'r." Jarick gave Serenity a tired   
smile. Serenity could tell that he was just as tired as she was if more,   
so why was he holding out? Serenity gripped her stick and held it in   
the position she had been trained to do and had practiced with for the   
last 24 hours.  
A loud crack penetrated the peaceful sounds of nature. The practice   
session was on once again.  
  
  
Swing, cut, slice, dodge; swing, cut, slice, dodge; swing, cut,   
slice, dodge... Serenity's movements were taking on a routine that   
was becoming mundane to her. By time sunrise she was thirsting for   
something more.  
Jarick finally backed off and yielded his sword/stick, "Ready to quit?"   
His breathing was ragged and his bare chest was streaked with sweat.  
Serenity wiped the sweat from her mouth and eyes, "No."  
"What?" Jarick's eyes narrowed on her.  
"No." Serenity looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I want to   
learn more. There's got to be more to sword fighting then this."  
"I'll be." He smiled then laughed, "Yar a spit'in firry one, aren't ya!"   
He laughed again, "I'll be."  
Serenity smiled, "What's so funny?"  
"All this time, I've been wait'in for ya to give up the sword and here ya   
ar' ask'in for more!"  
"I told you I could do it. I have to say I have never been pushed this   
hard before but it feels good. I'm ready for more."  
"No ya aren't."  
"What?"  
"I won't be teach'in ya any more."  
"What? You can't do that! I told you I need to learn more. You can't just   
teach me this and then stop! What about the tournament?"  
Jarick took a deep breath, "I never said I wouldn't teach ya more, I   
said I wouldn't teach ya more today. Get some sleep, lady, ya'll need it   
come sunset."  
Slowly a smile dawned on Serenity's features, she let out a small   
sigh, "Thank you."  
"Yar welcome, now get down there and wash up and get some grub in yar   
tummy and some sleep in yar eyes."  
Serenity practically ran all the way down to the camp. She past the   
wash bin and stopped immediately in front of the campfire where beans   
and chicken sat cooked on the side of the fire. She scooped up a large   
plate of food and scarfed down. The men sitting around the fire stopped in   
mid motion with their eyes riveted on the dirty blonde girl.  
Pete got up from his place and sat down by the girl, "So, lady, how'd   
it go?"  
Serenity's head popped up from her plate so suddenly that the men jumped   
in their spots. They quickly went back to eating their own food once   
they noticed she was taking in her surroundings.  
"Oh, hi, Pete!" Serenity smiled, "Great! Jarick is going to teach me   
more tonight."  
"Oh, really, miss, that's great." He glanced at the men before watching   
the girl go back to stuffing the food down her throat. As soon as her meal   
was finished, she jumped up, waved to the men and raced to her tent where   
she threw off her clothes, leaving only a slip to cover her and snuggled   
under the blanket.  
  
Pete lifted an eyebrow at the men who sat silent looking at each   
other. Finally, one of the men cleared his throat, "Well, she's bet'er   
then I thought... but she's still got until the tournament to go. Let's   
see if she gets that far."  
Pete sighed as the men quickly nodded in agreement and went back   
to slurping down their food.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Slow down will you?" Serenity blocked his sharp lean sword with   
a struggle. He was going way to fast!  
"At the tur...tournament, they're not gonna go lame on ya girl."   
He breathed out, his voice raspy as he fought to push her to the ground   
with the pressure of his sword against hers. Serenity clenched her teeth   
and pushed up, swiveled her sword around his and jumped away from him,   
getting out of harms way. She took in deep breaths of air. Jarick didn't   
have mercy on her by giving her time, imediately he set in and once again   
their swords clashed together. Serenity felt sweat bead down her back making   
her shiver as the wind picked up.  
Their swords parted as Serenity stepped back.  
"Don't let ya'r opponent lead ya'r around like a dance, lady, you be   
the master." Jarick put more effort into backing her up towards the   
cliff edge. Serenity tried to move into his space but he wouldn't move.   
Jarick's eyes were daring her to try but as she darted in closer his sword   
got way too close to her neck for her liking. She moved away and once   
again, Jarick was controlling the dance.  
"Maybe ya'r not cut out for this after'al." He laughed shortly   
before focusing on breathing once again.  
Serenity glared at him, "If I say I can do it, I can!" With that, she   
moved in, forgetting about how close his sword was coming towards her   
and clashed her sword with his. He backed up much to her relief and for the first time, she was controlling the space she used.  
"Good." He smiled. Jarick once again tried to come into her space but   
she refused to let him back in again, she clashed her sword and moved to the side, slashing his upper leg. Jarick swore under his breath and jumped   
back, "Okay, now you're almost too good, lady."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Serenity darted forward to help   
him with his cut.  
Jarick swung his sword up, taking her off guard. Serenity barely had   
time to register that she was being attacked before she pulled her sword   
up, letting it hit Jarick's in a hard crash. Serenity eyes were shut   
tight, afraid of what might have happened.   
Jarick moved in close, with their swords still touching, "Don't EVER,   
EVER let ya'r guard down like that. In the opponent gets hurt, it's all game   
and he took the chance. NEVER try to help him, do you understand? That kind   
of action will get yourself killed."  
Serenity opened her eyes and quickly nodded.  
Jarick backed off slowly and let their swords drop to the ground, "That's   
enough for today." With that, he turned and left Serenity staring shakily   
after him.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"I can't believe this..."  
"Well, ya'r the one that's bet'in in the first place."  
Pete fixed the large bag of swords on his shoulder and looked away from   
the two men. Lady Serenity stood off to the side by a large gray horse with   
her long blonde hair pulled back under a hat so it was barely visible.  
"Yar a girl, Lady, but ya make a handsome look'in boy." Jarick   
winked, "It's a good thing not all the men are as big as I am." He   
smiled widely.  
Serenity smacked his arm none-to-lightly and smiled herself,   
"Big as you are, I can still beat you."  
"In swords may-a-be." He held up his arm and flexed, "Try me and   
hand to hand combat and then you'll really have some trouble."  
"Then that's my next trial to pass." Serenity tucked her dirty   
off-white shirt more firmly into her brown pants. She felt nervous   
and uncomfortable wearing pants, they felt strange and she almost wished she   
was wearing her dirty dress again. She cringed at the thought of facing   
Mina with it and decided to throw that thought away for now. One of the   
men distracted Jarick so Serenity was left alone, standing awkwardly by   
the horse. What was she supposed to do? What did men do? Jarick hadn't told   
her how to act or talk. Well, I suppose, she thought, I'll just have to do   
what the rest of the men do, spit and take large steps.  
Serenity smiled ruefully at that thought. Her mother would faint if   
she ever saw her disregard all those etiquette lessons. A small tinge of homesickness struck her but she quickly put it in the back of her mind   
for later. Right now, she needed to focus on signing up for the   
Tournament. After all, that is why she was here, wasn't it?  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Give me that back!" Malachite snatched his glove from the idiotic   
chicken brained horse. The horse stared back at him with big innocent   
eyes. "What are you thinking?" Ignoring the horse, Malachite looked around   
for his fellow General, Jadeite, "Why Jed picked you; I have NO idea." He   
shook his head looking around for a head of blonde messy hair.  
"He's a good horse, even if he does eat clothing." Jadeite came up   
behind Malachite.  
Malachite, slightly startled, jumped and spun around, "Gesh." He   
sighed, looked down and slipped his dark brown glove on, "It's about time   
you got here." Malachite looked up at his friend, "Where's the Prince? I   
thought you went with him to get seats?"  
"I did. I left him with Zoichite." The short blonde haired,   
blue-eyed General smiled, "I think I was getting on the Highness's   
nerves."  
"I'm not surprised. Okay, now that you're owner is here." He patted   
the horses behind, "I'm going to find the King and figure out when the   
Prince and I have to travel to North Shire.  
"Good luck!" Jadeite shouted as Malachite disappeared into the   
crowd, "Never mind him, Munchy, you're as good as any horse out there."   
He patted his horse and softly stroked him.  
The horse snorted and went back to eating the grass provided for him.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Maybe I should have stayed with Jed." Prince Endymion mumbled under   
his breath as Zoichite continued to go on about the sciences of life and   
how bridges should be constructed so they don't make noise when riding   
over them.  
Earlier that day, Zoichite woke up from the noisy banging of the   
horses hooves tromping on the hard wood of a bridge.  
Endymion was surprised when the General didn't fall off his horse at   
the sudden wakening.  
"How many, sonny?" The ticket agent ahead of them asked a small boy   
with red hair.  
"One, sir."  
Endymion watched with curiosity, wondering where the boy's parents were. He   
was obviously alone.  
"...I'm not sure, but I think softer wood, like the wood on Bronge   
hill would work." Snapping out of his train of thought, Zoichite sighed,   
"What is taking so long? We've been in this line for an hour. You're   
a Prince, " Zoichite stated, "do something about it."  
"We're here as country men, remember? Forget the royalty for awhile   
and relax." Endymion sighed and stepped ahead as another person paid for   
his ticket and got out of line.  
"Excuse me, excuse me..."  
Endymion's attention turned to a small blonde boy with an over sized brown   
hat on. The boy pushed his way through the crowd towards the Tournament   
Ticket line. Finally, the boy made it and looked at the line. He sighed   
and started walking slowly towards the end. Endymion shouted out before   
even he knew what he was doing, "Boy! Over here!"  
The boy ignored him at first.  
"Boy! Hey, Blondie!"  
This time the boy turned around and looked for the source of the   
sound. Zoichite looked at his Prince, "What are you doing?"  
The boy's eyes widened as they rested on the Prince and he stepped   
back a bit, hesitating.  
"Over here!" Endymion waved the boy over, ignoring Zoichite who   
was protesting.  
Swallowing hard, the boy walked slowly over to the Prince,   
"Yes, sir?"  
Endymion smiled, "If you would like, you can get in with us. The line is over   
an hours wait."  
The boy shook his head, "I'm not looking to sit down for the   
tournament, sir, I'm here to fight in it." The boy pointed towards the line   
that was a little further off with twice a long a line.  
Zoichite whistled low, "You, want to fight in the tournament?"  
"Yes." The boy held his head up high.  
The prince smiled, "Well then, do you have a sword, young champ?"  
"It's with my servant, sir. I know what you may be thinking. I may look   
little but I've got a lot of strength behind this small body."  
"I'm sure you have." Prince Endymion's smile broadened, "Well, then   
I suppose we better help you." Endymion then turned to Zoichite, "You get   
the tickets and I'll take this boy to the death line."  
"Darien? But-"  
Prince Endymion shook his head and stepped out of line, taking the boy's   
arm before the boy could even protest.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Serenity swallowed hard. This was not the circumstance she was EVER   
hoping to get into. What luck! She had fallen into the Prince's hands   
once again. The Prince's hold on her arm was firm but gentle as he   
swiftly guided her to the Tournament Sign-up.  
"What's your name boy?"  
"Ah..." Serenity bit her lip. Now what? Drake, Drake sounded like a manly   
name, "Uh, Drake sir." She made a point to deepen her voice.  
"Drake what?"  
"Oh, um, Drake..." Serenity's mind raced, "Drake Lake." Well, it rhymed.  
The Prince stopped, looked at her and then continued. He stopped at   
small building where the Fencing Sigh-up accrued. Instead of going through   
the front, the Prince took her to the back and entered a back door. There   
they were met by a largely built man.  
"Darien!" The man smiled, "It's good to see you again, you aren't   
entering the tournament this year, are you?"  
"No. I had enough of that in my younger years. I'm actually here to sign   
up a friend of mine." Endymion let go of Serenity's arm. Serenity   
stepped forward, "Yes, sir, I would like to sigh up for the   
Fencing Tournament."  
The man looked her up and down with thought, "Are you sure, boy?"  
Serenity quickly nodded.  
"Alright then, it's on your own head. What's you're name?" The man   
picked up a large sheet of paper and took a feather pen, ready to write   
it down.  
"Drake Lake." Serenity cringed at how dorky the named sounded.  
The man glanced up at her for a second before writing it down, "Alright,   
you're signed up as number twenty-three. Listen for your name, they'll only   
call it once."  
Serenity nodded in understanding then turned to the Prince,   
"Thank you, Prince Darien."  
"You're welcome. Now, I better be getting back to my friend.   
Good luck in the tournament. I'll be looking for you."  
"Thank you." Serenity bowed and quickly took off before the   
Prince could say anything else.  
The Prince smiled and shook his head. He hopped the boy would   
have a fighting chance. Wait a minute! He ran out the door and around   
the building, searching for the boy.   
"He called me PRINCE Darien."   
How did he know?  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Five  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Well, you wanted some more so here is another chapter. It is short but it   
will have to do for now since I haven't had the time to write more. Thank   
you all your wonderful emails.   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Pete sharpened his knife with ease as he every now and than glanced up   
at the top of the mountain where he could see two figures dancing around   
each other. He was still surprised that the young girl was a Princess and   
from the Moon no less but what surprised him more was how determined and   
strong she could be. She would take blow after blow with out so much as   
shedding one tear. She was a strong girl and she deserved every bit of   
respect in his book.  
  
Up at the top of the mountain Serenity had no clue to Pete's thoughts.   
She was treated the same by Jarick and Pete and there was no way of knowing   
that they knew her real identity.  
"Move, girl!" Jarick shouted, "You'll get squashed sitting there."  
"I'm moving!" Serenity shouted back with some annoyance. She was getting   
tired and hot and she didn't know how much longer she could keep the sweat   
out of her eyes.  
Jarick swung his sword down and towards her stomach. Serenity's eyes   
widened and she quickly backed away and tried to hit his sword away with   
her own.   
Yes, they were actually using real swords and sharp ones at that. When   
Jarick first handed it to her she nearly fell forward with the wieght.   
Just recently she was starting to get used to it.  
Serenity wasn't quick enough with the heavy sword and just barely got   
nipped with the tip of the edge of Jarick's thick sword at her side.  
Serenity sucked in her breath as the stinging went from her side way   
down through her leg. It wasn't unbarable but it hurt like heck.  
"That's enough!" Serenity finally breathed out, "I have to rest."  
Jarick stared at her for a long second before finally nodding. He was   
equally tired and his clothes were soaked through.  
Serenity fell down against a rock and rested her head on her knees,   
breathing heavily.  
"That was good... but ya need to be better if ya'r going to defend ya'r self."  
"I know..." Serenity replied exhasted, "This is just so hard..."  
"It's got to be." Jarick sat down on the ground next to her, "All of the   
men have to train to be good enough to fight out of the ring and in the   
ring. It's just the way it is."  
Serenity's head snapped up, "In the ring? You fight in turnaments?"  
Jarick nodded, "That's how we make our ear'in each year."  
"In a ring? Where people watch? Where you compete against a team?"   
Serenity's voice was raising.  
"Sure. That's how ya do it, ain't it? What ya got spinning around in that   
mind of yar's?"  
Serenity bit her lip in thought, "Could I compete if I was good enough?"  
"Ya'r a girl!"  
"I know that! Why can't girls compete?!"  
Jarick stared at her.  
"Well?"  
"It just ain't right for a girl to compete with the men." He shrugged,   
"It's just the way it is."  
Serenity licked her lips, "What if I dressed like one of you?"  
"Like a man?"  
"Yes." Serenity nodded, "I could wear pants and put my hair up..."  
Jarick shook his head, "Ya'r think'in crazy now."  
"I am not and you know it! In time I could be just as good as you!   
I could even win if I was given a chance, I know I could!" When Jarick   
continued to stare Serenity glared at him, "If you don't have faith that   
I can be good then why am I wasting my time?"  
"Now wait a minute! I never said ya couldn't be good! Far from it, I know   
ya can be good... maybe even great but fight'in in a ring is tough   
stuff. There's no mercy."  
"I don't expect any."  
"Just then... when things got tough, when ya'r were too hot, too sweaty and   
too tired ya gave up. Ya just don't have what it takes. In a ring ya can't   
stop just because ya'r tired- hey, what'r ya do'in?" Jarick asked when   
she suddenly stood up and picked up the heavy sword once again.  
"I'm not giving up. Round two and this time you're the one that's going to   
ask for a break."  
Jarick's brow furrowed, "Now... wait a minute-"  
"You said I couldn't. Well, I'm going to prove I can. Are you going to   
deny me?"  
"No... Lady, no I ain't." He finally smiled and stood up, drawing his   
own sword, "Ya better not be complaining to Pete in the morn'in when ya'r   
all stiff."  
"I won't."  
"We'll see."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Six  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com (changed address)  
  
  
Okay, this is a rough sketch of what happened in the deleted chapter.   
I tried to put all the important details in but I'm not sure I got it all,   
so if a puzzle piece seems to be missing, I'm sorry. Also, in advance,   
sorry about the grammer!  
Thanks for putting up with the extremely LONG wait. I know I really   
put this off. I hope that you enjoy the story!!!! And please EMAIL me   
and tell me how you like it.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
'This is crazy but it's happening. I'm finally doing it.' Serenity   
smiled brightly to herself as she surveyed the hoards of men, women and   
children gathered around, getting ready to see the tournament of the   
year.  
"Al'right now, it's all up to ya'r now. Are ya sure ya want'in to go   
through with it?" Jarick asked me for the third time.  
Serena nodded and fixed the rather large hat on her head that hid all her   
hair from everyone's view. She was dressed in brown pants, an off white   
shirt and brown sturdy boots. To everyone else Serenity would look like a   
boy, at least, she hoped so. To be even more careful she had bound her   
chest against her self with thick material. It was a little uncomfortable   
but she would manage for a day.   
"Okay, then off with ya and sign up with the rest of the crew. Ya'r far   
behind them."  
Serenity nodded at Jarick and then smiled at Pete who nodded with a   
nervous look on his face, "Thank you." Then she walked off in the   
other direction, looking for the building where she needed to sign up.   
There were lots of lines to several different entrances to the arena   
where people sat in wait for their turn to buy their ticket.  
'Where is the line for the swords men?'  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
"This line is taking forever. Can't we just barge through and announce   
the Prince is here? We'll get in much fast that way, Darien." Jadeite   
smiled at the great idea he had.  
"No." Prince Endymion shook his head, "We came here as commoners, I'm not   
about to throw my cover. You may have nothing to loose but, I, on the   
other hand, do."  
Jadeite frowned and folded his arms, turning back to stare at the man   
in front of him.  
"Taking a while?" Malachite came up to the two men with a serious expression   
on his face.  
"Oh, good, you're here!" Jadeite smiled happily, "Here, you stay here and   
watch over Darien and I'll go get popcorn." And before either of them   
could protest, Jadeite was gone leaving Malachite with no choice.  
Prince Endymion sighed and rubbed his forehead, glancing after his   
disappearing general, "Sometimes I wonder how he can be so loyal in   
battle."  
Malachite broke a smile before quickly covering it, "Yes, yes, I agree."  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
Finally, Serenity spotted the long line of men. She sighed and began   
to trudge her way there. Suddenly, however, something stopped her in her   
tracks.  
"Oh, no. I don't need this." Serenity glanced at the two familiar men   
standing in one line and then glanced at the line she needed to be in,   
just past them. She bit her lip. 'What am I going to do now? There's no   
way to get through unless I pass them.'  
Staring worriedly at the two men, she was surprised when the Prince   
himself, looked strait at her.  
Her eyes went impossibly wide. 'Oh, no. Oh, no. This is not happening!   
I'm recognized!'  
The prince waved her over.  
She shook her head.  
He stared at her oddly before waving her over once again, more insistent   
this time.  
  
Hesitantly, she began walking towards the Prince muttering to her self   
how doomed she was.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Arriving in front of him, Serenity stopped short, "I can explain."  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you seemed lost... boy."   
He reached out his hand, "My name is Darien and this," he nodded his towards   
the tall familiar man next to him, "is Malachite."  
Serenity's mouth formed a small "o" before she quickly gave them a smile,   
"My name-" suddenly she stopped, what was her name?! Swallowing nervously,   
she searched her brain for a name but coming up with nothing in particular,   
she sputtered something out, "Drake Lake." Even as she said it, she   
cringed, what kind of name was that.  
Malachite lifted an eyebrow and the Prince looked at her with some   
amusement but neither said a thing about the name.  
"Well, Drake, what brings you here? Are you here to see the tournament?"  
Serenity shook her head, "No, actually, I'm trying to sign in for the   
tournament to... fight."  
This time, the Prince lifted his eyebrow, "Really?" He took a deep breath   
then gave a smile, "Okay, then, in that case, I think we can help him,   
can't we Malachite?"  
Malachite nodded hesitantly.  
'Hey, I may look small but I can hold my own!' Serenity thought clearly,   
to her self, "Thank you but I already know where the line is..."  
"Oh, well, I was planning to help you get 'through' the line."  
"Really?" Serenity was surprised. 'Well, of course, you idiot, he's the   
prince of earth, I'm sure he has connections.' "Thank you!"  
Turning to Malachite the Prince continued, "Keep our place in line while   
I take Drake here to Signing Box."  
Malachite nodded.  
Putting his hand on Serenity's back, he led the young man/woman to sign   
up. Serenity let him lead her through the crowds, past the line and up to   
the signing box. He led her around the back and through the back door where   
two men stood, one at the window and the other standing looking at   
papers.  
"Joe." The Prince smiled.  
The said Joe turned around and gave a surprised smile, "Well, hello,   
Pr-um," he cast a uneasy glance at Serenity then spoke again,   
"how are you? And what are you doing here at such a busy time?"  
"I have a favor to ask." The Prince smiled and pushed Serenity forward,   
"Can you sign him up?"  
Joe looked the boy up and down, noting his thin waist, small figure and   
daring eyes. His face grew very serious as he looked at Serenity,   
"You understand, that fighting could mean death... you're literally   
putting your life at stake playing this game."  
Serenity nodded, "I do."  
"Okay, then. What's your name?"  
"Drake Lake."  
His head snapped up from his paper, before shaking his head and writing   
the boy's name down, "Alright. You are number 12. When your name is called,   
it will only be called once so you better listen carefully or you could   
miss your turn."  
Serenity nodded in understanding.  
"The entrance to the ring is on the other side, you'll see two large doors,   
just knock and tell them what number you are."  
Serenity smiled, "Thank you, sir."  
Joe nodded to the Prince, "It's good to see you again. I hope you enjoy   
the games."  
"I'm sure I will, thank you."  
With that, the Prince and Serenity left the building.  
"It's all up to you now." The prince turned to her and shook her   
hand.  
"Thank you, your highness. I really appreciate it."  
"Of course."  
With that Serenity quickly left, racing around the corner, towards the   
entrance to the ring.  
Prince Endymion stared after the young boy, wondering if he would do well   
in the ring or not... then a sudden thought entered his mind. 'Highness?   
He KNEW?!'  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Serenity stopped at the entrance where two other tall men were   
standing, talking, however, they stopped suddenly when she came into their   
line of vision.  
"Hello." Serenity turned to knock on the door but one of the men stopped   
her.  
"Hey, you lost?"  
"Huh?" Serenity turned to face them. From the looks on their faces,   
she could tell that they didn't approve of her small frame and young   
features. Serenity frowned at them.  
"The entrance is on the other side." The other one said.  
"I'm not lost, for your information. I'm competing in the arena."  
"Really?"  
Serenity rolled her eyes, she didn't care what these men thought, if   
she was lucky she would get a chance in the ring with them and show   
them what was what. She lifted her hand and knocked.  
The door opened and at first, she thought it opened of its own accord   
but after a small sound of a throat clearing, she looked down to find a   
short little man with a beard and a rolled up paper in his hand.  
"Number." The man asked.  
Serenity stared. She had never seen a man this short before.  
"Number?" The man asked again, a little irritated this time.  
"Oh, um, 12."  
The little man then turned to the two tall men behind her and looked   
at them expectantly.  
"13."  
"14."  
The little man nodded and turned around, "Follow me."  
The three of them followed the short man into the darker quarters where   
there lay dried hay, barrels of water and crates sitting in the corners.   
The room was divided into several groups of men. "Number 12, over there."   
He pointed for Serenity before quickly telling the other two men where   
their groups were.  
  
The men she was to join looked gruff and bored. They all sat in a corner   
by the door that entered into the arena. Some light trickled in from the thin   
boards of wood nailed onto the side.  
Serenity took a deep breath and approached the men, remembering she had to   
act just as manly as they did, "Hello." Her voice came out in a squeak,   
making her wince.  
All four men looked at her.  
"Ah, hi." She repeated, "I'm was told to come over here."  
They stared.  
'Okay, now I feel really stupid.'  
Finally, a smile broke out on one of them, a tall buff dark man with black   
eyes and no shirt on, "Well, it's good to meet ya, boy. My names Matthew."   
He swung the long sword that he held in his hands to point to a man sitting   
on the floor, "And he's Dark."  
"Oh?"  
"My name's Dark." The man sitting on the floor spoke to clarify, "Stop   
point'in that thing at me."  
Matthew smiled sheepishly and turned back to the boy, "What's your name?"  
"Drake."  
"Hey, Drake, I'm Stephen!" Serenity spun around to meet the voice and   
was greeted by a very tall curly haired red head. His complexion was just   
as fair as hers was except for the dirt that clung to his arms, hands and   
face. His eyes were a stunning dark blue which made her stare at him. He   
held out his hand with a big boyish smile on his features as he if were   
very excited to have a new friend.  
Serenity couldn't help but smile as she raised her hand and shook his.  
"And this," he indicated to the young man standing next to him, "is my   
brother Tephan."  
Tephan was obviously the younger of the two, he looked about sixteen.   
He looked much like his older brother with red hair, fair skin but with   
light green eyes and a slightly shorter frame.  
Tephan smiled shyly at her and let his hand reach out to hers in a   
handshake. Serenity smiled brightly at him, "Nice to meet you."  
"What is this? A tea party?"  
Serenity turned to head to see Dark watching her and two the brothers with   
an annoyed look on his dark face. Serenity took the opportunity to get a   
good look at him. He had a nice brown tan, blonde hair, ice blue eyes and   
a scare down the left side of his cheek. He wore brown leather pants,   
a dirty white shirt and an equally brown leather vest. He held his sword   
in his hands, cleaning it with a white cloth.  
He would have been good looking if it weren't for the annoyed look in his   
eyes and face and the way he held himself aloof on the floor.  
"What?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Never seen a true   
fighter before?"  
Serenity frowned and chooses to ignore him. She didn't like him.   
Instead, she turned to Matthew, "When does the tournament begin?"  
"Half an hour."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Meanwhile, Princess Lita, Ray, Mina and Amy were on the road to the   
tournament. Men and woman in carriages and on foot walked beside them,   
past them, or behind them. The road was crowded, as everyone seemed to   
be going to the same place all at once.  
"I wonder what is going on." Mina mused as she looked around.  
"Hey," Lita grabbed the first person close enough to touch,   
"What's going on? Where is everyone going?"  
The young man looked at them funny, "Girls!" He scoffed, "The   
tournament of course. There's going to be some wack'in good sword   
fight'in!" With that, he pulled away and ran up ahead of them.  
Lita wrinkled her nose, "Brat."  
"You guys, Serena's really into that stuff right? She could be there."  
"If we're lucky." Mina thought aloud.  
Amy looked around at the crowd, "It seems that this tournament is a truly   
big thing on earth. Serena must have heard about it if she were here."   
She looked at Lita, Ray and Mina, "There's an excellent chance we'll see   
her there."  
"Good thinking, Amy. Okay, let's go check it out."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Seven  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com (changed address)  
  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
A Half Hour Later:  
  
Serenity swallowed hard. This was it. The tournament was starting and   
there was no turning back now.  
"Don't worry, boy." Matthew put a large hand on her shoulder, "It will   
go fast once you're out there."  
Worried? Serenity shook her head. She couldn't be worried. She was   
good, Jarick told her so... So why was she so scared?  
  
"TINO." The first name was called, "AND SHII."  
  
Two men walked past Serenity and her group to the enterance. Tino and   
Shii stopped at the enterance, shook hands and bowed before entering the   
arena as if they were enemies and nothing more.  
  
The crowd outside cheered and whoopied as the two men walked around   
the ring. Serenity moved towards the enterance to watch. Tino and Shii   
circled around the ring before walking steadily towards the middle,   
drawing their swords. They stopped only five feet away from each other   
before circling, staying parallel.  
Serenity remembered this part of the ritual. Jarick had explained to   
her that it would buy her time to size up her opponant and quickly find   
his weaknesses before the real sword fighting began.  
In the blink of an eye the two men were in heated combat. Tino and   
Shii's sword hilts were locked together, both men's faces only inches   
apart as they glared at each other. The crowd cheered their favorite   
sword fighter.  
Serenity felt sick to her stomach. Could she really do this? What if she   
was just asking for a quick death? She mentally shook her head. No, she   
wanted to live but she also wanted to prove to herself that she was just   
as good as any man at sword fighting.  
Tino and Shii separated and were once again circling each other.   
Tino went in first and Shii blocked him before making his own attack.   
Serenity watched, mentally screaming for them to make one move or another   
before they got slashed.  
Finally, in one fatal move from Shii, Tino was dead on the ground. Shii   
had slashed Tino's stomach wide open. Serenity's eyes went wide as she stared   
at the man now lying on the ground.  
  
No... This can't be happening. He wasn't dead, was he?  
  
Serenity had remembered watching sword turnaments since she was little   
but never had she seen any of the men on the moon kill their opponant in   
their battles.  
  
"I feel sick." Serenity turned from the scene and fled to a corner of   
the large room and vomited.  
  
"It's his first time." She heard Matthew chuckle, "You'll get used to   
it boy." He raised his voice so she could clearly hear him.  
  
It's unnatural. This shouldn't be happening. Men dying for no purpose,   
it didn't make sense for a man to die just because he didn't block ONE   
attack.  
  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Excuse me, sir. How do we get into the tournament?" Lita asked a   
man standing stiff with a large metal helmet on his head.  
The man looked down at her, "That way."  
Lita nodded, "Thanks."  
Lita, Mina, Ray and Amy all now dressed in commoners clothing headed   
in the direction the man pointed.  
"That man needs to learn how to smile." Mina wrinkled her nose.   
The group ignored her as Lita stopped in front of a booth.  
"Four tickets."  
Lita quickly paid for the tickets and they headed through the gate   
into the stands.  
Mina clipped her nose with her fingers, "It smells like sweat in   
here."  
"Over there." Ray pointed towards a seat way up at the top. The girls   
hiked up there in their skirts, with Mina complaining all the way.  
Once seated, Ray leaned back on the back-rest, "I'm............  
tired..."  
The crowd roared and a man sitting next to them jumped up in his seat   
and cheered.  
"What's going on?" Ray leaned forwards, "Oh-my-gosh! Is he dead?"  
"Yes." Amy frowned, "I didn't know turnaments on earth were so violent."  
"Niether did I, imagine, all those men from earth, murderers.   
That's the last time I look at a earthen man again." Mina folded her   
arms and glared down at the only man alive in the arena.  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
Serena slid down against the wall and put her head in between her legs.   
'I can't do this. I'm not ready. I didn't mean for this to go this far...   
I only wanted to prove that I was a good sword fighter and have some   
adventure but this is turning out to be far more serious then I had planned.   
But if I back out now, I will only be proving Jarick right. I am a girl, and   
a weak one at that.'  
"I'm a Princess, dang'it! Princess's are born to be leaders and defeaters.   
I can win this... if I only had the stomach..." she whispered under her   
breath.  
  
"That's a boy, just settle down, it'll be all over as soon as ya'r step   
out." Matthew looked towards the entryway with his hand on his sword.   
Serenity lifted her head to look at him, he could very well become the   
next famous captin if he lived through this tournament. He was   
strong, compassionate but seemed to have a strong brave atmosphere   
about him. Serenity was suddenly glad he was on her side and not the   
opposite.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"I can't believe Tino let him win! And here I put some bets on him.   
Great!" Jedite frowned.  
Prince Endymion sighed. He was waiting for the boy to come out and   
fight. He hopped that his fate wouldn't be one much like Tino's. Endymion   
looked around the arena at the huge crowd going wild. For some reason he   
felt a sense of calm alertness. He wasn't sure why. It was almost as if   
he was supposed to be aware of his surroundings and aware of what was going   
on around him.  
The prince shrugged the feeling off and tried to focus on the games again   
but his mind kept going back to the thought.  
"This is it! It's Bruce T! He's up! Whoa, Whooh!" Jedite stood and clapped   
his hands before letting out a loud whistle.  
Endymion smiled, "Now, this might be interesting."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Shii walked in with his shoulders back as he waved to the crowd.   
Serenity watched him enter with a proud face and then sit down on a   
barral. He took out his sword and with a dirty white hankershif began   
to clean his bloody sword. Serenity glared at him. 'How can he been so   
calm and cruel about taking a man's life?'  
  
"BRUSE T!" The man called out.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Awe, he's quite a fighter. It would be quite a feat to have a go against   
him." Stephen nodded towards the man approching the enterance. Serenity   
turned around to find a man several feet taller than her and buff as   
ever. 'Woah, does he have muscels!' She stared in awe at the man. The   
man passed her without a second look and walked strait out of the building   
and into the arena. He waved to the crowd before pulling out his sword   
and giving them a show with his powerful swings and tricks.  
"Ahh... guys, what is he doing?"  
Matthew grunted, "Showing off, can't ya see, boy?"  
"Does he do that often?" She looked at Matthew.  
Matthew nodded, "It's his usual rountine."  
Serenity rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she learned from being   
a Princess it did no good to show off just before you were heading into   
a battle... even if you knew you would win.  
  
Finally, after Bruce T. had calmed down into a walk around the arena,   
the man called out his oppoinant, "DRAKE LAKE!"  
  
All four men turned to stare at her.  
  
"What?" Serenity all of a sudden felt confussed and embaressed at their   
stares, "What?"  
  
"That's you, son." Matthew gave her a grim smile, "'Tiss a little cruel   
to send a boy such as you up against a man like that..."  
  
All of a sudden the confussion left her. Serenity stared out the door at   
the man standing in the middle of the arena. She was to go against the   
man himself... 'Mr. Show Off'. She swallowed hard. This was it, this was   
what she was waiting for... and now the moment was here.  
  
Without another thought she walked past the men and barely brushed past   
Matthew who quickly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Laddie,   
forget your pride and work with the moves." He nodded his head once and   
let her go.   
  
Serenity gave him a grateful smile before walking determinedly out to   
the arena. When she walked out there was more of laughing and joking around   
from the crowd rather than a 'whoa, you can do it'. Serenity didn't   
mind, however, somehow she was going to prove that she was his equal   
if not more.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Prince Endymion's jaw dropped before quickly snapping back together into   
a grim line. 'Was this a joke? Did they mean to display this young boy as a   
toy? They should have put Drake up to someone who was his own size and   
strength. This was hardly a fair match!'  
"Isn't that the boy?" Malachite leaned over and asked.  
Endymion nodded, "Yes."  
Malachite let out a sigh, "Looks like the boy has more than he can   
handle."  
"Yes." Was Endymion's only reply as he debated what to do. And in the  
end, the only thing he could do was wait, for there was nothing he could   
do now without distroying the boy's as well as his own image.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"She's not here. Why are we here? This is stupid."  
  
"Hey, there's a little squirt out here!"  
  
"He's punny. That guy is going to beat him into grape juice."  
  
The men laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh, what fun!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Sorry about the spelling! 


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Eight  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com (changed address)  
  
This was a hard story to write considering I had writers block recently and   
for a long time. I hope you like it, please email me if you do. There's not   
a whole lot of romance as of now and it's way into the 8th chapter   
already. Sorry about that minna-chan, but trust me, it'll work out.   
PLEASE EMAIL! How about this, Email = Shorter time between chapters...   
good? I think so too. ::Smiles::   
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Feeling her nerves begin to give way, Serenity did her best to breathe   
and concentrate on what she had to do, what she had to accomplish.   
'I've practiced, I've seen this done, I can do this. I just have to put   
into practice what Jarick taught me and I'll be fine.' Serenity watched the   
man infront of her give her a evil grin.  
  
"Ready for some action, little boy?" Bruce swung his sword around then   
brought it stiff in front of him, ready to fight.  
  
Okay, you want to fight? I'll give you a fight! Serenity swung her sword   
in different directions, with different moves, getting the feel of the   
weight before finally giving the signal that she was ready. Bruce went in   
first, head on. He landed in sword down hard against hers, throwing her   
balance off. He had a lot of weight behind him, a definate disadvantage   
for her self. Serenity gritted her teeth and moved away then forward, aiming   
for his legs, he blocked it with a downward swing making the crowd cheer   
and holler.  
Another swing and another... and soon they were both in heated combat.   
Bruce seemed surprised by the young man's strenth and stamina but he   
quickly recovered and went in for the kill. He wasn't about to let a   
little mouse of a boy equal him in a fight.  
"Okay, boy, you asked for it." He circled around Serenity, sizing him   
up, looking for weaknesses and finally he found one.  
  
Serenity let out a startled cry as the man came up in lighting flash   
movements and slashed her on the hip. She quickly grapped her hip in   
pain, trying to stop the bleeding. She hadn't expected that to happen.   
Bruce had distracted her by looking at her feet. 'Dang him!'  
  
The crowd gasped then cheered.  
  
Serenity bit her lip. She was stronger than this, she knew she was. She took   
her hand away from her hip. It was just going to have to bleed. She   
couldn't fight with only one hand. This time it was her turn to size   
him up, however, Bruce didn't give her time. He came in quickly giving   
her barely enough time to block his efforts. Her hands were getting   
sweaty making it hard to grip the heavy sword in her hands.  
  
The man grinned at her as their sword grinded together, "You always wear a   
hat while fighting?"  
  
"It keeps the sun out of the eyes. You should try it."  
  
Bruce smirked, "Right."  
  
They both broke away at the same time. Bruce began circling her   
once   
again. 'What is with him and the circling thing?'  
  
Once again Bruce was attacking, Serenity worked hard to block   
his   
moves, trying to get out of the hold Bruce had put her in. She   
needed   
to be the agresser, not the other way around. Sweat poured down   
her face and into her eyes, making her blink several times. Swallowing   
hard, she wiped her forehead with her sleeve.  
  
Bruce grinned at her.  
  
Serenity glared.  
  
'Alright buddy. You're time is up. My turn.' She smiled grimmly at him   
then moved to her right, putting the distance she needed between him.   
It was than that she remembered something from their fighting. He had a   
habit of leaning towards the right, he never seemed to be able to attack   
very well from the left. 'Well, then that leaves something to   
consider.' Serenity almost smiled gleefully. If she could attack him from   
the left side, slash his side then kick him over it would all work   
too perfectly!  
Putting her plan into action she continued to move to the right, the man   
tried to manurvur is body so he was facing her with his right but it was   
hard as Serenity did exactly the opposite as he was doing. He started to   
grind his teeth.  
Finally, she saw her opening and raced in towards it. She sucessfully   
slashed the side of his chest, cutting just over his belt. Blood seeped   
down his side, making her cringe.  
The man looked down surprised before glaring at her. He didn't even nurse   
his wound. Serenity bit her lip. 'Now what? He's not distracted'.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that pretty boy." With that he charged at her, catching   
her off guard. It all seemed like slow motion as the man's feet dug into   
the ground, racing towards her with a threatening look on his sweaty face.   
His muscels were tense and ready to strike and the way he gripped the hilt   
made her stare, his nuckles were white. It wasn't 'till he was right in front   
of her that her body seemed to react without her mind, saving her from the   
near death experience. Serenity jumped back, flipping in the air and landing   
a good fifteen feet from the man before her. Serenity took a deep breath   
before shakily staring wide eyed at Bruce.  
  
Serenity was surprised to find Bruce staring strait back at her with a   
shocked expression on his face. His sword dropped to his side as his   
mouth dropped open.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Someone yelled from the crowd.  
  
It was than that she noticed the blonde locks of hair falling over her   
shoulders and down to the ground. Her eyes widened. 'Oh, no!' Suddenly   
she looked up and around the crowd, they were all silent as they stared   
at her. Then it seemed like time sped up all too much.  
  
"Get her out of here!" Someone yelled from somewhere.  
  
"There she is!" In just seconds Serenity found three very familiar   
men approching her with swords. 'NOT NOW!' Serenity quickly looked down in   
her hand, expecting her own sword to be there but found it had flown   
off somewhere when she flipped. 'Shoot'. She looked around for the piece   
of steal but didn't see it anywhere.  
  
Serenity turned and began to run, trying to find an exit. 'I have to get   
out of here!' Suddenly, Serenity came to a halt. In front of her were a   
large group of guards coming towards her, looking threatening. Serenity   
groaned and ran the other direction. She would just have to jump over   
the audeiance. 'Good luck with that. You haven't practiced that tecnique   
in months.'  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
  
Up in the crowd all four scouts stared, surprised at their princess standing   
in the middle of the arena.  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING DOWN THERE?" Ray yelled suddenly.  
"Well, we found her." Lita replied happily, "And she fought GOOD! Go girl!"   
Lita yelled.  
They watched her suddenly take off running towards the other side of arena,   
it wasn't until the three men were nearly to the middle that they   
noticed Serenity was in danger. Serenity stopped and started towards the   
left, heading towards the crowd as a group of guards came after her.  
"Guys, I think she needs help." Amy stood up.  
"And you plan to help her in a dress?" Mina put up her skirt and pushed   
past Amy, towards Serenity's direction.  
"In FACT, YES." Amy answered, angerly.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
The prince was shocked to say that least. He stared at the young maiden he   
had escorted to the transportation portal just weeks ago, standing in the   
middle of a ring, dressed as the boy he had helped sign up for this   
turnament.  
"A... your magesty, but isn't that...?" Malachite began.  
"Yes. Yes, it definitely is." Prince Endymion frowned.  
"Hey, it's a girl!" Jedite pointed, "Can girls fight? I didn't know they   
could fight."  
Nephlite rolled his eyes, "Of course, girls can fight... just not   
in touraments. Haven't you seen a cat fight before?"  
"Haaa... yeah, those are good."  
Just then a group of girls wearing thick dresses approched them, "Excuse me."   
A blonde woman practically plowed past the Prince but ended up tripping   
over Malachites legs that were extended in front of him.  
"Mina! You can't be rude about it. Already you knocked two guys out and I   
must say I think you scared that child severly." Amy reprimanded, "And would   
you please get up?" Amy leaned down and helped her blonde friend to   
a standing postion. The prince, Malachite and the rest of the group   
of men stared at the pretty ladies with confussion and curosity.  
"Sorry about that." Amy quickly appologized, "My friend here just doesn't   
have ANY mannors." She suddenly turned to Mina who only glared and dusted   
off her skirt.  
"Well, if it weren't for HIS feet, I would have been fine." She   
pointed acusingly at Malachites legs that were still stretched out   
before him.  
"Excuse me, ladies." The prince finally addressed them, "But if you   
would like to pass my friends and I would gladly let you."  
"Thank you kindly." Amy smiled pleasantly to the prince.  
"We have a life to save, guys, right now isn't the time for a tea party."   
Ray rolled her eyes and tried to push Lita who stood in front of her.   
Lita stayed put but turned and glared at her raven haired friend.  
"My goodness, how many are you?" Jedite leaned back slightly to see the   
end of the line of girls. When he caught Ray's eye, he winked before   
stuffing more popcorn in his mouth.  
Ray glared and looked away, throwing her nose up in the air.  
Suddenly, a gasp escaped escaped the crowd.  
The scouts and generals turned to find Serenity lying on the ground face   
down. Her blonde hair everywhere.  
"No! Serenity!" Amy quickly pushed Mina out of the way and jumped   
over Malachites legs, running towards that side of the arena.   
It wasn't far.  
Mina quickly passed Malachite as well and raced down the aile not   
too far behind Amy.  
Soon Darien and Malchite were up and racing towards Serena as well.   
'If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself!' Darien stopped   
suddenly as Amy and Mina stopped in their tracks.  
"Girls move!" He tried to move past them but stopped when he saw what   
they were staring at. A group of men were in the arena fighting the guards   
as well as the three men trying to get to the girl. One of the men out of   
the small group fighting dropped down next to the girl, picked her up and   
with his group of men surrounding him, they escaped through the exit.  
"Where are they taking her! Serenity!" Mina yelled.  
Prince Endymion bit her lip. Obivously the men were trying to save   
her but... who were they and what did they plan do to her?   
Wait a minute? Serenity? He suddenly turned to the two girls before him.  
"You know her?"  
Mina turned around, "Yes." She bit her lip in worrry, "She's our...   
friend."  
Darien turned his head to direct Malachite, "You know what to do."  
Malachite nodded, turned and snapped his figures in the air. Suddenly out   
of no where guards appeared, grabbing the four girls on either side of   
the prince and Malachite.  
"Hey, what's going on?!" Mina kicked the guys holding her but they   
persisted and soon she was hauled over one of the mens shoulders.  
"Let me go, jerk! I'll blast you to Mars in back if-hey, ouch that hurt!"   
Ray squirmed as the man twisted her around, tying her hands behind her   
back.  
Amy didn't give much resisted but she sure glared real good and even   
attempted to bite her capturer. Lita was a little harder to capture,   
considering that she kept moving her hands and she didn't stay put in   
one place for too long. It took four men to hold her down then to carry   
her off.  
  
Prince Darien motioned for his generals to follow him. They made it out   
of the crowd and on firm ground.  
"What's going on? What are we doing with those girls?" Jedite watched   
the guards mount their horses each with a girl drapped over their saddle   
or shoulder.  
"They have information we need." Prince Endymion mounted his own horse   
while Malachite did the same. Jedite, Nephlite and Zoichite looked at   
each before shrugging and jumping on their horses, ready to follow their   
prince back home.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Several Hours Later:  
  
Serenity awoke with a pounding in her head and with the feeling of having   
been beaten on her left side of her body. She blinked slowly to find   
herself lying by a fire with a jacket over her. Moaning from discomfort   
and from the pain in her head she looked around to find others sleeping   
near here.  
'What happened? Am I in the mountains again? Where's Jarick and Pete?'   
Suddenly it dawned on her. No, Pete wouldn't be there and neither would   
Jarick. She was in unfamiliar teritory. She looked closely at the men   
and recognized them as the men in her group from the tournament.  
'Ah! The tournament! I was... I was...' Suddenly her eyes went wide as   
things went into place. She had tried to make that jump... Serenity cringed,   
"I don't think I made it..." she whispered as she lightly touched her left   
arm. 'I guess Ray was right about practicing.'  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
It was dark by time the group of men and woman approched the palace.   
Prince Endymion sighed heavily as they entered the stables. Young tendants   
came and took his horse and made sure it was fed and brushed properly after   
he dismounted his horse.  
"I SWEAR, I'll kill you when I have my hands back!" Ray threatened the   
guard who held her.  
Jedite gave his horse a little pat before glaring at Ray, "Will you shut   
up? You've been yelling everyones ear off the whole way." Then he whimpered,   
"I think I have a migrain."  
"Well, you should. Kidnapping us and all." Mina snapped, "We weren't   
breaking the law."  
Prince Endymion ignored the girls. He had enough of them for the time   
being. They had been ranting and raving and threatening his guards as well   
as his generals and him all the way to the palace. He would deal with   
them tomorrow.  
Malachite instructed the guards to put them in rooms and then left   
with Endymion. Jadite smiled brightly at the girls, "At least, you'll be   
on the other side of the palace where I won't be able to hear you're   
compliants. I'll get a nice night of rest..." Jedite sighed restfully   
just to rub it in and left the stables.  
Ray glared evilly after him, "That self absorbed man... oooo... just wait.   
I'll find some way to strangle him."  
  
The guards took the girls to one room, practically throwing them in and   
locking the door behind them.  
For a second Mina pounded on the door before giving up and turning around   
to face the girls.  
"Now what?" Mina asked with her arms crossed.  
Amy sighed, "We get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be full   
of surprises."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Somewhere out there the three kidnappers conversed:  
  
"She was right in front of us!"  
"Yeah, we almost had her."  
"I can't believe she thought she could jump that wall..."  
"I guess she really is a blonde."  
"Hey, guys?"  
"What?"  
"How are we going to get out jail?"  
  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry about confusing you but just to make things clear, when Serenity   
made that jump, instead of going over the top she landed against the wall   
and knocked herself out. ::grins sheepishly:: Didn't mean to be so unclear   
about that part. Serenity just didn't quite clear the wall. She did not just faint in the middle of the arena. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Nine  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com   
  
Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to get out! But I promise you,   
I was working on it. I had school too, math to be exact and what a pain that   
was but now school is over and I have a lot more time to dedicate to you   
guys and my stories.  
PLEASE, I beg you, I need email. I need to know if you like how the story   
is going, weather you're loosing interest or not because... needing to know   
this stuff to continue the story in mandatory. Trust me, I can finish this   
story but who knows if I'll post the chapters... without your emails. SO,   
please some R/R!  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
After a restless night, Amy, Ray, Lita and Mina arose to find   
breakfast already in their rooms.  
Mina scrambled out of bed and left her small room, entering the sitting   
area that girls had been thrown in the night before. The coffee table in   
the middle of the room was covered with plates of hot pancakes, bacon,   
sausage and muffins, accompanied by pitchers of milk and orange juice.   
Mina licked her lips, forgetting the terrible generals and quickly sat   
down and picked at the food.  
Moments later, Amy came out of her room holding a book and looking fresh   
and wide awake, "Morning, Mina." Amy smiled and sat down on the sofa and   
poured herself a glass of orange juice, not acting surprised in the least.  
"Food? Where did this come from?" Ray emerged from her room, hair tumbled   
and clothes wrinkled. She stared at the food with suspicion and longing.  
"Yep!" Mina hummed gleefully and stuffed a muffin in her mouth,   
"Boo-burry."  
Ray rolled her eyes and sat next to Amy, she stared at the blue haired   
girl, "Let me guess, you've been up for hours."  
Amy nodded, "I found this book this morning, it's the history of this   
area. Quiet interesting. I think it might be benifactual to us in the   
future..."  
Suddenly a loud thump could be heard in the bedroom Lita was staying   
in before a loud groan. Seconds later, Lita opened the door and walked as   
lady like to the sofa as she could, as she limped on her ankle.  
"Lita, what happened?" Mina asked, after swallowing the muffin in her   
mouth.  
Lita clenched her teeth, trying not the show the pain that she so   
easily conveyed through her limping.  
"I just twisted my ankle, it'll be fine by tomorrow." Lita sat down   
and looked over the food, "Where did this come from?"  
"It came this morning while you were all asleep. The cook that brought   
it in was quiet nice."  
"Why didn't you wake us up! We could have escaped with the door open."  
"There was a guard there, it wouldn't have done us any good." Amy went back   
to reading her book.  
Ray glared, "So...?"  
After the princesses ate and made themselves, presentable five guards came   
to escort them to Prince Endymion.  
  
The girls gave little protest since it was still too early in the   
morning. Lita had to be supported by one of the guards to even make it   
all the way down the halls, she hated being so dependent but she really   
had no choice at the moment. The girls were brought to a large door that   
soon opened wide for them to enter.  
In side, the room was a large sitting area with large windows across the   
room, letting in sunlight to lighten the room.  
The four guards imediately left while the fifth one stayed to help Lita to   
one of the sofas. Once she was comfortable, the fifth guard left as   
well, shutting the door behind him.  
"And where, pray-tell, is the Prince?" Ray surveyed the empty room.  
Amy ignored her comment and sat down. Mina soon followed and began staring   
out the window.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a door creaking open, caught their attention.   
All four guards walked in with confidence and approached the sitting area.   
Mina, Lita and Ray all glared at the men.  
Prince Endymion walked in there after and sat himself down on an   
armchair.  
The generals took their seats on the sofa, being careful not to sit too close   
to the girls. After last night's threats, they looked quite dangerous.  
"Morning, girls." Prince Endymion began.  
"Stuff it," Ray quickly replied, "We have been brought here against our   
will with no reason as to our knowledge. We want answers, Prince."  
"That's understandable." Darien nodded thoughtfully. He wasn't sure how   
he was going to go about this. He had many questions and he was sure they   
had the answers, "You have been brought here because I believe you know   
that girl from the arena, Serenity as you called her."  
"So? She's none of your concern." Lita bit back.  
"Well, not exactly, you see it turns out that when she first arrived   
here that... some...ah... acquaintances of mine had kidnapped her and   
brought her here to earth. I, of course, took her from them and brought   
her back to the portal to the Moon. I had the impression that she boarded   
that portal but it seems... she didn't."  
"You tried to send her back home?" Mina asked, a little confused,   
"And she didn't go?"  
"Apparently not." Malachite stepped in.  
"Now, I have some questions since you four seem to know her so well.   
May I ask, who is she and WHY was she so bent on entering the tournament?   
She could have easily gotten herself killed."  
Amy looked to Mina, Mina looked to Ray, Ray looked to Lita and finally   
Lita looked back at Amy who took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Her name is Princess Serenity and she is from the Moon. She's the   
Moon Princess, your Highness." Amy replied.  
  
"What?" Endymion wasn't sure he heard right. The Princess of the Moon?   
"You mean that is supposed to be my wife-to-be?!"  
  
"What?" All four girls stared at him.  
  
Jadeite cleared his throat, "As fascinating is this all is... WHO are you   
four and how do you know the princess so well?"  
  
Ray finally looked away from the Prince and smirked at Jadeite, "We are   
her court. I am Princess Ray from Mars. That is Princess Lita from Jupiter,   
the blonde is Princess Mina from Venus and the blue haired girl is Princess   
Amy from Mercury. It is our duty to protect her as we are also her guards or   
as we commonly refer, her scouts."  
  
"Oh, shoot." Jadeite looked at the Prince, "We just captured Princesses,   
and not just one but FOUR!"  
  
"You got that right." Ray crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Endymion had been only taking in half of the conversation.   
The girl Serenity was suppose to marry him, except she disappeared recently   
so it delayed it... the girl in the arena, dressed as a boy was supposed to   
be his WIFE? He mentally shook his head. What kind of woman was he supposed   
to marry? When he first met her she seemed dignified enough, so where did she   
go after he left her and WHY in the heck, was a Princess doing in a   
tournament?!  
  
"Why was she in the tournament?" Prince Endymion looked strait at Mina,   
for some reason he was sure she was more then she made herself out to be.  
  
Mina was a little caught off guard but she quickly recovered and   
responded hesitantly, "Well... she ah... kind of has this thing for   
tournaments. On the moon, there are tournaments regularly in the capital   
city of the moon. Usually, only commoners attend but Serenity seems to find   
some kind of excitement in them."  
  
"What I'm trying to figure out..." Amy continued, "Is how she learned how   
to use a sword. She's never held one before, as far as I know, but she seemed   
to know how to use it well."  
  
Jadeite nodded, "Yeah, she got that guy good! I can't believe he almost   
lost to a girl!"  
  
"HEY!" All four pairs of eyes snapped at him.  
  
Jadeite withered under their gaze, "Sorry."  
  
"Guys." Mina suddenly turned worried eyes on Lita, Ray and Amy, "Where do   
you think she is now? I mean, who were those men that took her and she   
seemed hurt pretty badly."  
  
"Now that, is something I can find out." Prince Endymion stood up and   
walked behind the armchair and faced the girls, "A list was made of all   
who signed in for the tournament. I'll find out who they are and work on   
where they could have gone. Meanwhile, I think it would be best if you   
girls went back to the moon and-"  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute. We're not going anywhere without our Princess.   
Queen Serenity is worried enough, it won't do us any good to be up there   
when we could be down here helping to find her." Lita quickly cut in,   
"She's our Princess and not yours."  
  
Endymion's face turned grim, "At least not yet anyway."  
  
Mina stared at the Prince. She wasn't sure she liked the Prince of   
Earth's attitude towards their Princess. She would have to keep a good   
eye on him. For if he wasn't worthy of her Princess, there was no way in   
heck she was going to let him marry her, she would rather die then help   
feed Serenity to a wolf.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Serenity tried to get more sleep before dawn came but it was nearly   
impossible with the pain in her side. Finally, just before the sun rose,   
she stood up, making up her mind. She couldn't stay here with these   
men, especially since they knew she was a girl. She had to escape and-   
and what? She didn't have a place to go and she couldn't take the portal   
back home... Suddenly, she felt extremely lost. She was alone and no one   
knew who she was.  
  
I'm alone.  
  
'The only people that know me are far away. I don't know where Jarick or   
Pete are and Amy, Lita, Mina and Ray are back home and so is mother...   
What am I going to do? They don't know where I'm at and I don't even know   
where I am. I have no food, no money and no transportation except for my   
feet.' Serenity bit her lip and turned to stare at the sleeping men.   
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: Sorry it was so short but the next chapter will definitely be filled   
with some adventure and even a little romance! MAYBE, a little romance...   
we'll see, if not the next chapter, definitely the one after that.  
Until next time! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Ten  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com   
  
It took me long enough, ne? ::cringes:: Sorry! Will you ever   
forgive me? ::smiles:: I know you all do! Anyway, new chapter!   
It's not the longest one I've ever written but hey, it's something!   
Please read and review! This story WILL be done by the end of this   
month. I have a bet going on it and I don't plan to loose!   
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
Prince Endymion was furious. The thieves he so commonly associated with   
had kidnapped a PRINCESS of all thing. Were they insane? That kind of act   
was worth a death sentence. Early that very morning he had sent Malachite   
to take care of the list of men at the tournament while he rode off to take   
care of some men who had stepped out of their boundary. And for some reason,   
he knew exactly who to go looking for.  
  
Katt.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
After much debate, Serenity resisted the urge to leave the group of men   
she knew so little about. It wouldn't make sense to leave. She was in   
no condition to move on her own and if they saved her from those thieves,   
they must have some good intentions.  
Dawn came soon after she fell asleep. She just hopped that this   
adventure would end soon.  
  
"A girl, huh? Who would have thought the little young'in to be a girl?"   
Matthew shook his head as he stirred the fire with a long stick. He glanced   
over at the sleeping blonde-haired woman. Her hair was pooled out around   
her, falling over her face, hiding it from his view. A girl? He shook his   
head once again.  
  
"She's a stupid girl, whoever she is." Dark glared at the girl with   
annoyance. She was causing more trouble then she knew. He stared at her   
long blonde hair. How had she kept all of that up in that little hat?  
  
"I think she's cute." Stephen smiled as he glanced at the girl,   
"She seemed nice enough at the tournament."  
  
"I wonder if she has family..." Tephan pulled on his brown jacket and   
looked through his duffle bag for something to eat.  
  
All these questions left the men even more curious about the little   
wayward angel.  
  
"You think we should wake her up?" Tephan asked once he couldn't find   
anything in his bag.  
  
Matthew nodded, "She'll need those cuts taken care of now that it's   
daylight."  
  
Tephan moved slowly across the ground, all the men watching him and girl   
with curiosity. Tephan leaned over and touched her shoulder lightly,   
"Hey, little girl. Wake up."  
  
She didn't move.  
  
He looked worriedly at the men behind him.  
  
Dark rolled his eyes, "You think she's going to wake up to that?"  
  
Tephan glared at Dark, "Fine." He turned back to the girl, "Hello! Morning!"   
He shook her a little harder this time.  
  
Serenity groaned, her eyes slitting open in surprise. Where was she?   
She turned, her hair falling from her face to reveal her perfect soft blue   
eyes. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she quickly scrambled away from the   
body leaning over her. She quickly looked around and immediately relaxed at   
the familiar faces.  
Tephan stared at her, "Wow, if she ain't beautiful, I don't know what is."  
  
Serenity blushed at the boys bold words.  
  
Dark just laughed and leaned back on his rolled up jacket.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
"Would you stop staring at me?!" Princess Ray glared daggers at Jadeite   
before haughtily hurrying ahead of him as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Jadeite blinked then smiled. Temper, temper, what a firry little angel.  
  
Mina grinned and quickly caught up to stand beside Jadeite who was now   
staring at the priestess back, "You could try TALKING to her instead of   
staring at her all day?"  
  
"Huh?" Jadeite turned to the blonde-haired woman next to him, "What   
did you say?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mina smiled, "Talk to the girl, she's not all body and   
no mind you know…"  
  
"Oh, I know that…" Jadeite got a positively evil grin, "I do…"  
  
'That's it! He's a hopeless case,' Mina sighed and looked around at their   
good-sized group. They were all heading towards the stables. Their plan was   
to ride around town and into the surrounding villages and see if they could   
find a trace of their Princess. They were going to have to split up in   
two's, Mina realized as she took in the amount of people.  
  
'Hmmm… I wouldn't mind being teamed up with him… IF he weren't such a   
self-centered jerk!' Mina thought as she admired the man who seemed to be   
the leader of the unruly bunch of men, 'What was his name again? Hmmm…   
well, I'll just have to ask him…'  
  
It didn't take too long for the group to arrive at the stables. Horses   
were already read for them just outside with young men holding each   
horse steady.  
  
"Ah… yes, a horse…" Lita let out a sigh. She could now be rid of   
this… Nephrite man that she depended on… Besides feeling weak, she also   
felt a little too nervous around this man. He was actually taller than   
her for goodness sakes!  
  
As for the other girls, Amy was doing just fine talking to Zoicite and   
Mina finally got Malachite. They would ride all day looking for their   
kidnapped princess, that they were absolutely sure of…  
  
The girls just hopped their princess wanted to be found, otherwise,   
it would be nearly impossible to find her.  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
Matthew blew on the fire, making it roar to life. Serenity still   
couldn't believe where she found herself, with a pack of rebellious men   
no less. She quickly asked them what they planned on doing with her, for   
a reply, they all shrugged their shoulders or grunted. Obviously, they   
hadn't thought much about the topic.  
  
"So… shouldn't you be somewhere?" Serenity glanced at Dark who was now   
on his knees rummaging through a bag before looking at Matthew.  
  
Matthew leaned back against a thick wood log, "Not really, although we   
should be getting to Erica pretty soon," At Serenity's questioning gaze   
he explained, "It's a small town where we restock and get some good bed   
rest."  
  
Serenity nodded and bit her lip distractedly. Her arm was very swore by   
now and it was starting to spread an aching pain along her arm and   
shoulder.  
  
"So, what's a girl doing fighting in a tournament?" Dark suddenly came   
close to Serenity holding bandages and a bottle of wine in his hands.   
Serenity eyed him cautiously as he came even closer. He didn't plan to   
make her drink that, did he?  
  
"Yah, I mean, where did ya learn that stuff?" Tephan suddenly leaned   
closer from his spot on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"Ummm…" Serenity glanced at Tephan then quickly turned back gaze back to   
Dark who was by now sitting not two inches from her, "What are you doing?"   
She asked as she watched Dark pour some wine onto a piece of cloth in his   
hand.  
  
Dark looked up at Serenity expressionless, "Fix'in ya shoulder.   
You cut it. See?" He pointed to the blood dripping down her arm.  
  
Serenity winced as she took in the dry heavy blood on her shoulder   
before looking back at Dark, "And how do you plan to do that?"  
"Ya'r go'in to need to take ya shirt off…" He trailed off with a   
expressionless voice.  
  
"Excuse me?! I will not."  
  
Dark sighed, "Look, I have to clean ya wound-"  
  
Glaring at him Serenity grabbed at the material at her sleeve and yanked   
hard. Serenity winced at the searing pain as the dried blood attached to   
her sleeved ripped away from her arm. She came away with the sleeve and   
dropped it on the ground, "There."  
  
Dark lifted an eyebrow, "Kay…" He started slowly, "Now how are we going   
to brace ya ribs?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened, "Well you're not doing it!"  
  
He laughed and shook his head, "Alright, alright, we'll figure it out in   
a sec'it. Then he quietly added to himself but not quite quiet enough   
because Serenity heard him loud and clear and he commented in a low voice,   
"What a hell cat."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Matthew shook his head as he watched the two squabbles,   
"So, ya never answered our question, what were ya doing in   
the tournament?"  
  
Serenity suddenly turned to Matt, 'Oh dear, how do I explain this?'  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
To Be Continued… 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Eleven  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com   
  
Yay! That took me a little while but I got it done! Another chapter   
and more happens this time! It gets a little more serious until the end   
but it needed to happen to further the story. The next story will have   
more action and maybe a little more seriousness but we're getting closer   
to where Endymion finally meets his bride officially! Yeah, I bet you're   
looking forward to THAT! Sparks, love, romance, kisses in the dark… that   
kind of thing. Don't worry; I'll get to that as soon as I can!  
  
Please read and review! I need feed back!   
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Serenity looked nervously around the group of men. Stephan and Tephan   
sat close by the fire, staring at her curiously; Matthew kept his spot   
against the wood log with a curious yet intense expression on his face   
while Dark leaned over her arm, cleaning off the blood with wine and a   
cloth. She winced as the burning liquid touched her open wound. 'He's not   
trying to be gentle, is he?' She mused darkly before turning back to the   
waiting group.  
  
Taking a big slow intake of breath, Serenity opened her mouth,   
"Well… I…" 'What can I say? I've seen lots of tournaments on the   
moon and- of course! Only commoners see tournaments on the moon!   
They can't suspect me to be the princess!' Light dawned in Serenity's   
eyes before she smiled shyly, "This WILL sound kind of stupid… me being   
a LADY and all… but… I have always had a fascination for sword fighting.   
When I was little my… father would take me to the tournaments."   
'Never mind that we had to sneak out of the palace and dress as   
commoners.'  
  
"Ahhh… but that still doesn't explain what in the heck ya were do'in IN   
the tournament!" Stephan stared at her incredulously.  
  
Serenity blushed, "Ah… yes, you see… on the Moon sword fighting   
tournaments are much different. There is not shedding of blood and   
killing for that matter. We take life very seriously. It's a gift,   
my mother says, and I fully believe that. The tournament starts and   
they battle against each other, who ever goes under the sword first   
wins. If anyone draws blood, they're disqualified. So, when I joined   
the tournament… I didn't quite expect the blood, otherwise, I might   
not have joined."  
  
"Ya didn't quite answer their question, girl." Dark mused as he wiped   
some blood away from Serenity's arm with painful pressure,   
"How'd ya get in?"  
  
Serenity glared, "Would you PLEASE be a little gentler! Even Lita can   
do better than you!"  
  
"Who's Lita?" Tephan asked, "One of ya friends?"  
  
"Yes," Serenity smiled wistfully. She really missed her as well as the   
other scouts, "Lita is an Amazon warrior… she can be quite brutal but   
she does have a soft side."  
  
Their was a silence as they waited for her to continue her story.   
Serenity shifted a little uncomfortably before going on, "Well, I was…   
sort of… kidnapped by some mountain men. They planned to keep me there,   
as their slave of sorts but it didn't quite end up that way. I challenged   
their leader to an arm rustle. When I won the match, I gained some respect   
from the leader as well as his group of men. Later, Jarick, the leader,   
taught me how to use a sword. I more like begged him. We worked on it for   
some weeks… then the tournament came up and I wanted to join in… see if I   
was as good as I thought. So, I borrowed clothes from the men and signed   
up under a boy's name!"  
  
"I can't believe no one guessed ya wers a boy! Man, even we thought ya   
wers a boy. Maybe a little tike but no wom'in!" Stephan shook his head   
in amazement.  
  
Matthew was thoughtful for a while, "These men let ya go then? Or did   
ya escape?"  
  
"I-they let me go. I became friends with Jarick and… well, he helped me   
get into the clothes and everything. I just wish I knew where he was at   
right now. He and his men are probably up in the mountains again…"   
Serenity stared off into the distance. Already she dearly missed them   
and their rough company.  
  
Tephan suddenly moved closer to her, making Serenity direct her gaze to   
him, "Uh…" He started to turn a lovely shade of red, "Well, do we still   
call ya Drake… or what's ya'r… I mean…"  
  
Serenity smiled brightly, "Serenity, you can call me Serenity."  
  
Tephan brighted, "That's a real pretty name! Just like ya…" He turned   
even redder  
  
Blushing at the compliment, Serenity smiled, "Thank you, Tephan."  
  
Matthew chuckled, "It looks like ya have a admire, Serenity." He tried her   
name on his lips, "That's almost royal, that name is."  
  
Serenity wiggled uncomfortably.  
  
"Stop mov'in, lady." Dark huffed, "I'm almost done."  
  
"So… uh… where do we go from here?" Serenity asked as she ignored   
Dark's comment, "I mean, I know you plan on going to Erica but… what about me?   
I mean, you took off with me? I just… want to know where I stand…"  
  
Matthew smiled softly and crossed his arms over his chest, "Ya may come   
with us if ya like. But of course, ya'r free to go…"  
  
Serenity smiled, "Thank you but I would like to go with you… at least until   
I can figure out what my plans are. I mean, I haven't had a chance to figure   
out what I want now… Before I was always under someone else's command…"   
'Do I want to go home?'  
  
"All done," Dark sat back and Serenity looked down to examine her shoulder.   
It was cleaned and wrapped in cloth.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity gave Dark a smile. He blinked then surprisingly   
looked uncomfortable.  
  
Serenity wondered why but shrugged it off, "Um… do you have something to   
wrap my ribs… they're starting to ache…" She took a slow deep breath,   
"really bad…"  
  
Tephan was nearest to the bag so he turned and moved a few things   
before pulling some cloth out and threw it to Serenity. Serena gave   
him a thankful smile before turning to Dark, "I'll do it myself."  
  
Dark held his hands up in defense, "Fine with me," He smiled and put his   
hands down, "There are some trees over there. You can take care of   
yourself."  
  
Serenity stood up carefully and headed towards the woods, she looked back   
once to make sure they weren't watching. Sighing in relief as she found   
them talking amongst themselves with their backs to her,   
Serenity went on.  
  
'Finally! Privacy!'  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
It wasn't 'till late that night that Serenity got to have time to think   
on her own. The group traveled all day until they reached the small town   
called Erica. There, they got two rooms. One for the men and the other for   
her. She was thankful for their respect. She hadn't really had complete   
privacy for a 'long' time and it felt really good.  
  
Listening to the crickets chirp outside, Serenity stared at the   
ceiling, enjoying her nice soft bed that lay beneath her, 'Tephan and   
Stephan are so nice and Matthew always has a sense of humor and a smile   
for me… Dark is a little… well, dark, but I think there is more to him   
that meets the eye…' She mused, 'I told Matthew that I would think on   
what I wanted to do next. Do I want to go home?' Serenity bit her lip at   
the mention of him. She hadn't been there in such a long time, 'I miss home.   
I miss my bed, my clothes… I miss the girls… I miss their laughter and   
their silly ways. I miss my mother. I miss her hugs, her sweet loving   
smiles and… I just miss her love. I must worry her so much. I know right   
now that she must miss me so… Did I make her cry when I disappeared?   
I hoped not. She always looks so… broken when she cries… I can't stand to   
hear or see her cry… Daddy made her cry when he died… I don't want to see   
her go through the same thing again.'  
  
Serenity felt tears pricking her eyes, "I miss everything too much. I even   
miss being a princess but most of all I miss my mother and my friends.   
Without them… I'm not me… not completely. Maybe that's why I ran out before.   
I would have to live with a stranger… and be away from my family. I wouldn't   
be free to go where ever I pleased, I wouldn't be able to hang out with Mina   
and talk about gorgeous guys, I wouldn't be able to act immature with Ray,   
I wouldn't be able to eat Lita's cakes and watch her make it… or talk to   
her whenever I wanted… and I wouldn't be able to get advice from Amy and   
hear her silly ramblings on knowledgeable stuff. What would I do… being   
married to some prince? I would have to be mature, grown up,   
sophisticated, responsible and not run off to watch tournaments."   
Whispering to herself, "I just… I want to be me… and with a stranger…"   
She shook her head, "That would be impossible. He wouldn't like me for me…   
the only reason my friends love and put up with me is because they've known   
me since I was a little kid… they can't help but love me… and I can't help   
but love them…" Serenity rolled over, "Why does life have to change?   
It's so beautiful just the way it is… I don't want to rule my own world…   
rule people's lives and take things from them… I don't want to be   
responsible for others… I don't want anything to change…"  
  
Starting to drift off, Serenity blinked her eyes, trying to keep them   
open, 'I'll go home… I've had enough adventure for now… and I should   
trust Mother… I owe her that. I will go home.'  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Queen Serenity sat in her daughter's room, looking at her things,   
her paintings, her clothes and the books on her shelf. The room still   
smelled of her daughter, a warm sweet scent that always made you feel   
like you were in heaven. That's what her daughter gave to people.   
Unconditional love. Despite her wild nature, she was simply sweet,   
pure and giving. She was always playing with the servant's children,   
caring for her horse, getting her friends to do things out of their   
comfort zone and making people happy with trinkets, flowers and her   
unique compliments.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed softly as she remembered a time when Serenity   
insisted on making her own birthday cake. The cook was feeling ill so   
Serenity with her three-foot frame climbed up onto the stool and did her   
best to make the cake. Flour, sugar and frosting ended up everywhere!   
As soon as the sloppy cake was done they, as in all of Serenity's   
friend including herself, spent the next hour cleaning it up. The whole   
time Serenity had a big smile on her face.  
  
The Queen shook her head. Her daughter was certainly a handful at that   
age. Even now she is… always going to those tournaments… Oh, those   
blasted tournaments that her husband once sneaked out to see… bringing   
his daughter along with him. Queen Serenity was sure her husband thought   
she didn't know but she did and she allowed it… but once he was gone…  
  
Anyway, it made it hard on her to find out Serenity still kept up   
the tradition. 'Maybe by going to those things it makes her feel closer to   
her father…' Queen Serenity mused, 'It would be a way… of keeping him in   
her heart. I have been so cruel to her… ignoring her… not talking about   
her father… it still hurts but the memories were good… and she loved him   
so much… I loved him so much… so much it nearly killed me as well to see   
him gone… Serenity kept me alive and happy. It if weren't for Serenity's   
joy of life and nature… I probably wouldn't have remembered my own. She is   
my salvation. She is my daughter and my angel.'  
  
A tear trickled down the Queen's face, "I miss her so much. Where could   
she have gone? What happened to her? She has to be safe! I can feel her…   
I just wish I knew where she was at." Queen Serenity whiped the tears from   
her eyes, 'Those friends of hers! Her protectors and her court… they just   
took off even when I told them to stay. I shouldn't be surprised though,   
they love her so much and if they thought, they could do something they   
would. They're probably out looking for her. I just hope they don't   
put themselves in danger.'  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"THIS isn't a horse!" Mina complained to her companion, "It's a monster!   
I swear it is!"  
  
Malachite rolled his eyes and trotted fast to get away from the   
screaming woman, "It is a mere horse, Princess." He yelled back to   
her.  
  
"Hey! Where're you going? Get back here!" Mina yelled and quickly caught   
up with him, "You know, you are a very rude man. I still haven't forgiven   
you for the way you treated us the other day. AND this isn't a horse.   
Horses are supposed to be thin, light on their feet and white… this   
one is… a brownish color and it doesn't ride like a horse."  
  
"You're talking about horses on the moon… THESE are earth's horses…   
and they're just as good."  
  
Mina glared at him, "Excuse me! They are not!"  
  
Malachite rolled his eyes again, "I will not argue about this with you.   
We are almost there so PLEASE be quite and ACT like a Princess for once."  
  
"WHAT? What are you saying? Are you calling me a witch? Are you? I   
can't believe this! I can't believe I actually thought this could work!   
You are the most self-centered, unromantic, hardheaded man I've   
even encountered! What am I doing with a man like you? I mean,   
'I'… 'I'… the Goddess of Love and Beauty am with the most   
unlovable man_on_earth!" Mina rambled on more to herself then to   
the guy riding beside her.  
  
Malachite frowned, 'Unlovable? Posh! She is such a… a blonde!   
She knows nothing about me. And what is she talking about… goddess of   
love and beauty? Well, she may look like a goddess… a very alluring   
goddess but she certainly doesn't have a temperament of a goddess.'  
  
"…why do I end up with all the dense men anyway? It's not fair! Mother   
said things would be different on the moon but noooo… they're all stupid   
and egocentric! I mean, what about the guy named Fredrick… NOW that was a   
chance in a million to meet him and he was the most selfish guy I know and   
then there was Edgone! What was with that accent? He sounded like he ruled   
the world…" Mina continued to talk to herself, rave to herself the luck she   
had with men these days.  
  
'HOW could anyone even fall in love with a girl when she's raving about   
the faults of men…' Malachite tried to block out the woman's high-pitched   
voice, 'It's a big put off… that's for sure…' He glanced at her from the   
corner of his eye as she continued to talk their heads off, 'This is going   
to be a long day.'  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
To Be Continued… 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: Twelve  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com   
  
This chapter is a little bit longer than the last ones I've gotten out.   
I'm happy about that, you? ::big smile:: There is more action and the   
plotline is moving along nicely. I hope you like the chapter.   
Please email, review or whatever! Feed back is very nice.  
  
Until later! Ja ne and have a good read!  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Serenity!" Hard raps came blaring through the door. Serenity groaned   
and tried to block out the horrible sound.  
  
"Serenity! We're leaving! Are ya ready? Serenity?" More knocking came   
before silence.  
  
Groggily, Serenity opened her eyes and blinked at the bare walls. Where   
was she? All she knew was that she was wrapped in a warm blanket and   
was sleeping in the most heavenly bed at the moment.  
  
From somewhere Serenity heard voices once again, "Is she up?"  
  
"She's not answer'in the door."  
  
"Did ya tell her we're leave'in…?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'I know those voices…' Serenity cleared her mind, 'Tephan and   
Stephan…' Suddenly it all came into focus. Bolting up, Serenity cleared her   
dry throat and quickly responded before they left her, "I'm up! Just give   
me a minute!"  
  
"We'll be downstairs," Stephan replied before she heard reseeding footsteps.  
  
Sighing, Serenity quickly jumped out of bed and dressed for the day, washing   
her face and pulling back her hair into a low ponytail, 'Man, what would I   
give for a hot scented bath.' Putting on her shoes, Serenity ran towards   
the door, flung it open and quickly went down stairs where the men were   
waiting.  
  
Dark saw her first and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Woman!" Before walking   
out the front door.  
  
The rest turned towards her and gave smiles and "good mornings" before   
they departed. They stopped at a bakery and bought some hot rolls for   
breakfast then headed out towards the cabins. They planned to visit a   
few friends and then do a little shopping.  
  
Serenity looked at all the merchandise. She was obviously a girl now   
although she was still wearing boy's pants. Some women as well as men stared   
at her, wondering what she was about in men's pants. Serenity did her best   
to ignore them and act normal. She found lots of jewelry and face paint   
which she found interesting. She couldn't remember the last time she wore   
paint or jewelry. What would it be like to be dressed up again and   
smelling clean and fresh? Suddenly, home was sounding better and better.  
  
Having adventures with no rules was fun, lots of fun but she was brought up   
to know finer things such a hot baths, hair pins, fine dresses, silk   
slippers and people waiting on her hand and foot. And right now, she was   
missing thoughs things. It was soul freeing to be dressed in boys clothes.   
She could do things and see things she normally wouldn't be able to and   
she could act rough and tough and no one would think the less of her.   
But still… being a girl had its good points.  
  
"Done look'in?" Matthew came up behind her, "Nice diamonds…"  
  
Serenity gave him a soft smile, "Where do you come from Matthew? Have you   
always been a wanderer?"  
  
"Nay, Lass. I had to young'ins and a wife once," He looked off into the   
crowd of people down the street, "And an old farm of me own."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It burned to the ground… a seven years ago…" He paused, "T'wis was all   
an accident, but it burnt, it burnt good…" He refused to look at the   
girl.  
  
Serenity bit her lip, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past…   
like that… My… ah… my father died… I told you that before. I know it can   
be hard."  
  
"Thanks, Lass," He turned and gave her a sad smile, "You're an angel girl,   
ya know that, an angel."  
  
Serenity blushed and smiled.  
  
"What's all this dilly-dall'in for?" Dark came up behind the two, "The boys   
and I are heading to Riffins for some drinks. Com'in Matthew?"  
  
Frowning, Serenity glared at Dark, "Right now isn't the time to get your   
self drunk."  
  
"What? Swore that you can't join in now that you're a girl again?"   
Dark practically sneered at her.  
  
"What?! Why I never in my whole lif-"  
  
"Then it's about time," Dark winked at her before stalking off.  
  
"Oooo…" Serenity stomped her foot, "That… that… low life…"  
  
Matt chuckled, "Don't get too wound up. He gets that way when he don't   
have enough sleep or enough to drink. He'll be quieter tomorrow."  
  
Sighing, Serenity nodded, "Are you going to join them?"  
  
"Naw, I'd rather take a walk. How 'bout ya?" Matthew held out his arm for her   
to take.  
  
Serenity giggled before graciously threading her arm through his, "Why,   
I'd be happy to, Sir."  
  
Matthew gave her an all out grin. They walked through the streets, taking   
in the sights and smells before venturing out of town. They walked down a   
path decorated with cherry trees and little violet flowers along the   
sides. Serenity stopped to pick some. She made a crown of flowers and   
tried to stick them on Matthews head but he wouldn't have any of that.   
They laughed and talked.   
Through all of this, there was one thing that kept bothering Matthew   
about the girl. She was different, more so that just a lady. The way she   
talked, walked and with her innocents… there was something about it all   
that made things queer.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *  
  
Princess Ray glanced at her partner, wondering how he could be so   
annoying yet so darn hot. At every turn of her head, he would be smiling   
or staring at her like a lovesick fool. It almost made him look like a   
puppy; Ray smiled ruefully to her self. Taking another look, Ray noticed   
his short blonde hair, how it brushed his forehead carefully and the way   
his blue eyes almost sparkled with life. His form wasn't too well built   
but it wasn't too thin either, he was just right in Ray's opinion.  
  
'If he wasn't so annoying!' Ray sighed and concentrated on looking   
around them. They were covering the main road, looking for their lost   
princess, 'Serenity… I hope she's okay wherever she is… that stupid girl,   
you would think she would have more sense than to run off in the first   
place… Okay, typically, she didn't run off but she did afterwards. Did   
we do something to make her NOT want to come back?'  
  
"What'cha thinking about, Beautiful?" Jadeite broke into her thoughts.  
  
Ray gave him a glare, "None of your business and don't call me that."  
  
"What? You don't think you're beautiful, Beautiful?"  
  
Turning to watch the grin play on his sensuous lips, Ray rolled her eyes,   
"You are so annoying. Can't you act normal? You look like a lovesick puppy.   
Most men hide that they're taken with a girl. You, on the other hand, make   
it quite obvious."  
  
"So the princess likes men that are hard to get?" Jadeite tipped his   
head towards her in curiosity.  
  
"Huh…?" Ray asked as she was caught off guard, "Well, ah, depends…   
I guess…"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"I… well, there are certain men… then there are…" Ray was soon scrambled   
and not sure what to think or to say. Deciding that anger answered   
everything, especially if you wanted to get rid of a person, she turned   
and glared meaningfully at him, "I've had enough of your silly   
conversation. Really! Act your age!" Ray galloped ahead, hopping to   
leave him in the dust.  
  
"I know you like me, Princess, admit it!" Jadeite yelled after her.  
  
Obviously, she didn't loose him.  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = *  
"Hey, pretty thing."  
  
Serenity jerked in surprise and quickly looked over her shoulder for the   
source of the owner of the voice. Matthew turned around as well then frowned   
at the four men behind them. Four ugly and dirty men, obviously not men   
from town. They looked menacing. They definitely didn't have good intentions   
by the way they openly leered at Serenity.  
  
Serenity glared, "Excuse me, and please redirect your attention."  
  
The men looked up at her and smiled almost toothlessly, "Why should we, it's   
not hurt'in ya," One of the men said while the others laughed.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"You're the one wear'in men's pants, lady," another man joked, "Ya'r ask'in   
to be looked at."  
  
Blushing Serenity backed up, indicating that the conversation was over,   
"I've had enough of this. Leave us be."  
  
"I'm sorry, lady, but we want some'im. Gold? Silver?" The men rubbed   
their hands.  
  
"No," Serenity kept her ground, "I don't have any money and if I did   
I wouldn't give them to you."  
  
"Then what about the old man?"  
  
Matthew answered by gripping the hilt of his sword on his waist.  
  
"Well, well, looks like we're gonna have to work for our money, boys," the   
man in the middle flipped his knife out and pointed it at Matthew, "Last   
chance, old man."  
  
Matthew didn't move, just as Serenity predicted. Matthew wasn't going to   
let these measly men bully him around. The man shrugged his shoulders and   
lunged for Matthew. Serenity quickly moved away, giving Matthew plenty of   
room to weld his sword. The sound of clashing metal filled the air and rung   
in Serenity's ears. She watched as Matthew easily defended himself from the   
now crazed man. The knife hit against Matthews long sword before pulling   
back. The little man was trying to knife Matthew in the gut but it   
wasn't working. Matthew dodged and kept his sword close to him, making   
it impossible for the man to even nick him.  
  
Keeping her eyes glued to each and every move, Serenity forgot about the   
other three men. Without warning, a cold knife was placed against her   
throat. Stiffening, Serenity panicked, 'What to do… what to do… I have   
to do something.'  
  
"Don't move," The man warned against her ear making her shiver in disgust.  
  
Remaining calm, Serenity carefully and slowly moved her hand down to her   
sword on her own belt. Carefully, ever so carefully she gripped the handle   
and quickly pulled it out. The sound of the blade scraping against metal   
caught the man off guard, shifting his attention towards the sound, giving   
her time to move out from under his knife. Serenity spun around and held   
her sword out in front, warning off the guy.  
  
The man's eyes were wide open in shock for an instant before a sarcastic   
grin appeared on his face, "Awe… pretty lady is go'in to fight?"  
  
Serenity was breathing heavily as adenine rushed through her body.   
The familiar feeling swept through her making her feel tense and hot around   
the neck and back. She waited for the man to attack but he just stared at   
her with an amused expression on his face. Serenity glanced at the other   
two men; they were watching her and the other man with amusement. Annoyance   
came unbidden as she frowned at the men. They thought she was a weak   
little girl? 'We'll see about that,' Serenity almost smiled but   
remembered, smiling could always give away too much.  
  
The man shook his head and clicked his tongue, "Now, now, lady, put the   
sword down and just come with me. Ya don't want to hurt ya self now."  
  
"Stay away from me or you'll know what's it's like to have a sword run   
through your gut," Serenity warned.  
  
The man lifted an eyebrow, "Really now?" He looked at his friends who   
were watching them. All of them were laughing at her bravery.  
  
'Okay, so maybe I won't run him through, I mean, I have no intention   
of killing anyone,' Just the thought of killing someone made Serenity's   
stomach turn, 'but I sure as heck don't have a problem maiming him a   
little.'  
  
"Yes, really," Then Serenity got an idea. If the man was just going to   
stand there smirking at her then they were going to be here all day, might   
as well move it along and get this fight over with, "Are you scared of   
fighting a girl? Afraid you're going to loose, sir?"  
  
The man frowned; he obviously didn't like his manhood threatened,   
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Afraid?" Serenity taunted.  
  
He analyzed her for a moment before smiling and pointing his knife at   
her, "You will die trying…"  
  
Serenity shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Then it started. The man swiftly moved in, intending to take her in   
one sweep but he was not prepared for her fast side step. The man   
stumbled, righted himself, blinked and turned around to find her calmly   
waiting for him. Immediately his anger got the better of him. How dare a   
little girl make him look stupid! He charged at her, she blocked and   
pushed back. He grunted and moved in close, grinding the hilts of their   
weapons together.  
  
Serenity clenched her teeth together as sweet began to build over   
her forehead. She had faced worse than this, this man was nothing but he   
was still quite a bit stronger than her. The man practically threw   
himself against her, almost knocking her to the ground. The man grunted   
in her face making her wrinkle her nose in disgust at the rancid smell.  
  
"Ready to give up, girl?" The man pulled back and circled her.  
  
Serenity gave him a steady look, determined not to respond to sword   
banter. Jarick had taught her that it was a waste of breath and a   
distraction.  
  
Finding the girl wouldn't respond he put his effort back into fighting her.  
  
Meanwhile, Tephan, Stephan and Dark, after a few drinks, went looking   
for their friends and found them down the road about a half a mile.   
Their surprise at finding their two friends in combat was clearly evident   
on their faces. However, despite their shock, Dark immediately ordered   
Tephan and Stephan to aid their partner and the newly acquired travel   
companion. The two men watching were quickly attacked from behind,   
starting another round of battles. Dark, seeing that Serenity and Matthew   
were doing fine, helped Tephan with one of the other men.  
  
Suddenly there was a yell from the distance, causing Serenity to loose   
her concentration for a split second, a second which gave her a nice slash   
on her left arm. Serenity pulled back in surprise before glaring at the man   
and throwing herself into the fight with her full attention.  
  
The yell came from the leader of the large band of men that had been hiding   
in the trees. About a dozen men flooded the road, making it look like a   
small war zone. Dark cursed and spun around to defend his back then ducked   
as a sword came swishing towards his neck. Soon each of the men had at   
least three to four men to take care of.  
  
As Matthew mentally took in his surrounding while fighting the first man,   
he easily decided that this fight wasn't going to end well. These men were   
only interested in money and shedding blood and they wouldn't back down from   
a good spill of blood. This battle would cost them.  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Lita and Nephrite slowly edged their way towards a small town called   
Erica. It was a few miles from the castle and about ten miles from   
the tournament. Lita wasn't too sure that Serenity would pass through here.   
It was a small town and if Serenity was hurt, they probably wouldn't travel   
more than five miles.  
  
"We'll get something to eat here before we go on," Nephrite glanced at   
the slim woman riding beside him. She was a strong willed girl that was   
for sure. He'd never met a woman who would try to stand on her own feet,   
despite her weak ankle. Most women he knew complained at even the   
tiniest scratch. This Princess Lita had a backbone and seemed to dislike   
being dependent on people. He got that vibe as soon as he offered   
her assistance. She had scowled at him but didn't stop him from putting his   
arm around her slim waist and helping her down the hall.  
  
"Fine," Was Lita's simple reply. She knew Nephrite was watching her out of   
the corner of his eye. She wondered what he was thinking about. She didn't   
like how he seemed to be so worried about her foot. He asked her three times   
how her foot was before they actually left the castle boundaries. Finally,   
she had to tell him to "shut up".  
  
As they entered the town, two young boys about twelve year's old came   
running into town screaming about something. People parted the way, letting   
them through.  
  
"I wonder what…" Lita began but stopped when the boys came into hearing range.   
  
"There's a fight! There's a fight!" The the two boys were unusually   
excited, "There's a fight down the road!"  
  
Nephrite frowned, "Must not get a lot of action around here," He imagined   
the fight to be between a few young boys just having a quarrel. It was   
simply ridiculous to make a big deal about it.  
  
"What are ye talk'in about, Sam? What fight?" A woman stopped them on   
the street, "Why ye have to get the young'in boys all riled up now?"  
  
"There's a battle go'in on, Ma! The LeLan Band attacking a couple guys   
and there's a girl there! She's all dressed like a boy but ye can sure   
tell she's a girl, Ma!"  
  
Lita's eyes widened. She quickly turned to Nephrite, "Serenity!"  
  
Nephrite's eyes went dark as he nodded, "Stay here, I'll see what I can do.   
It sounds like she has found herself in a bit of trouble."  
  
Lita's heart was pounding in her chest, 'Stay here? When Serenity needs   
my help? When I could defend her? No! I can't!'  
  
"Nephrite! I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No," He started off then hurriedly threw behind him, "stay put," His tone   
of voice left no room for an argument.  
  
Lita glared at his back, 'Serenity was HER princess to defend, not his!'   
Then again, as Lita shifted her seat her ankle throbbed. She knew Nephrite   
was right but the truth was hard to take. Signing and feeling frustrated,   
Lita trotted over to a small trading store. She stayed atop her sturdy   
brown horse, knowing getting off would only cause more pain to her ankle   
and besides, she wasn't sure if she could get back on the large horse again   
on her own.  
  
The two boys a few yards down were still raving to their mother about   
the band. It sounded like the band were known as killers in these parts,   
which didn't give Lita any comfort. Serenity was in danger and Lita was   
sure her princess didn't even know how much.  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
To be continued… 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
  
Author: Marie J.W.  
  
Chapter: Thirteen  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com   
  
Sorry, sorry, triple sorry that it took me so long to get this out!   
  
As I said before, I had some of this done but then my sister thought   
  
I should make it a bit longer. So, it's taken me a while. Plus I've been   
  
going to collage this first term and that has taken a lot of my time.   
  
But here it is! Ja ne and don't forget to review. The guiltier you make   
  
me feel the more likely I'll feel inclined to write… just a tip.  
  
  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Prince Endymion was going to be sick to his stomach. It was his job   
  
to protect his future fiancé, which ended up being the Moon Princess   
  
herself, the lovely so called Moon Maiden that Katt had his men kidnap.   
  
What kind of leader was he when he couldn't even control his own kingdom?   
  
He should have known somehow. Was Katt really that much in control? When   
  
had this happened? When had he lost control of the thieves? He tried to   
  
think back to a time when something might have given him a hint but nothing   
  
came close to that. They feared him, didn't they? They respected him or   
  
at least, he thought they did. Obviously not. Had he been led along?   
  
Had they just been playing along and then doing things behind his back?  
  
'Enough questions! I'm going to get some answers and I know just   
  
who's going to give them to me,' Endymion finally ran into the thieves'   
  
forest, 'I've had enough of this.'  
  
As soon as he was spotted, the thieves ran about, getting out of his   
  
way and ducking into their tents.  
  
Endymion furrowed his brow, 'What is the heck is going on?' They didn't   
  
usually respond this way. Sometimes they were distant and sometimes they   
  
were a little nervous around him but not so much as to run off… Knowing   
  
where to get his answers, the Prince headed towards the main tent, his second   
  
in command… Katt.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
'This isn't so bad,' Serenity stepped back then forward, slashing the   
  
man's arm on her way around him, 'An arm for an arm!'  
  
The man cursed and glared at her but he never flinched.  
  
Frowning in disappointment, Serenity kept her eyes firmly on the man in front   
  
of her. He bounced around her slashing the air, trying to get close to her   
  
and evade her long sword at the same time.  
  
Sweat dropped down in between her eyes, making her blink rapidly.   
  
They had been out in the hot sun for quite some time. The sun and the   
  
obvious work out was making her hands slippery and body uncomfortably hot   
  
under her arms. The sweat mingled with her bloody arm, making it sting but   
  
she kept her hiss to herself. After all the training, after all that she   
  
went through since her first kidnapping, she had to prove herself. She's   
  
wanted to prove to herself that she could take care of herself, be   
  
independent… however, underneath it all, she wanted to prove to herself   
  
and to her people that she could defend her planet. She didn't want to be   
  
weak.  
  
The bandit and Serenity's swords finally hit, making it rattle   
  
Serenity's nerves. It made her arm feel oddly detached and she nearly   
  
dropped her sword. Quickly gripping her sword with her other hand,   
  
fixed that problem. It was harder to fight using her left hand but she   
  
managed to evade him. When an opening came, she switched hands once   
  
again, putting it back in her right hand.  
  
Suddenly someone bumped into her, making her skid to the side.   
  
She braced herself and quickly spun out of her opponents reach. Glancing   
  
to her side, Serenity was surprised to see Dark fighting another man beside   
  
her. That meant that Tephan and Stephan were there as well.  
  
'When did they get here?'  
  
"Ack!" Serenity ducked as another sword came towards her from behind.   
  
She barely had enough time to move as she saw it coming towards her from   
  
the corner of her eye. The man grunted and lunged for her again.  
  
'What? NOW there are TWO of them?' Serenity began to panic. Two, she   
  
didn't know if she could handle two. Jarick had only trained her with   
  
one opponent. She could do this; she quickly decided, she had to.  
  
Keeping one eye on one man and another on the other man was hard to say   
  
the least, but she kept it up. She evaded one man only to be attacked by   
  
the other. Her muscles were tense and felt stretched to the limit. She   
  
was starting to falter. The sweat combined with her burning muscles was   
  
wearing her thin, she felt tired and her breathing became ragged.  
  
'This is worse than Jarick's training.'  
  
Then just when she thought she could handle two, another man stepped   
  
in, 'Where do all these guys come from?' There seemed to be double what   
  
there were before. Now she had three men to deal with and only two eyes.   
  
She switched between the three, trying to avoid being slashed but that   
  
was impossible. While she focused on first two men, the third slashed her   
  
back, making her cry out in pain and swirl around. The other two were then   
  
given the chance to have at her, only this time Serenity was quick enough   
  
to block them by turning around lifting her sword then kicking the other   
  
man behind her with her left leg. The man behind her was thrown into   
  
some bushes.  
  
Grinning, Serenity fought off the two men but then the worst happened.   
  
The man behind her got up and easily grabbed her around the neck from   
  
behind, holding a knife against her neck. The two men backed down but   
  
their swords still pointed dangerously towards her.  
  
Serenity looked wildly about, 'Where are the other guys?' Out of the   
  
corner of her eye, she could see Matthew and Tephan held in a death grip.   
  
Dark and Stephan were still out of seeing range but she had a sneaking   
  
suspicion that they were held as well considering there was almost a   
  
deathly silence.  
  
"Now," A man stepped out from behind a large tree, "we can get down to   
  
real business." The man was taller than the other men surrounding them   
  
and tanner too. On the left side of his eye, a long thick scar trailed down   
  
the side of his face. That man gave Serenity the chills. There was   
  
something about him that made her fear him for some reason.  
  
The men chuckled and joked at their expense.  
  
"My men asked you for gold, nay?" The leader stepped up to Serenity,   
  
"And 'you' have the guts to deny them that pleasure?"  
  
Serenity glared at the man and tried to get out of the tight grip   
  
that she was in. If only she could lift her sword…  
  
The leader of the group looked down at her thick sword, "A little   
  
heavy for such a small girl, ain't it?" He sneered at her. Serenity   
  
wanted to have at him; she'd show him what this small girl could do!  
  
Matthew grunted. Serenity glanced at him to see him shaking his head   
  
at her, telling her to simmer down. Serenity sighed and tried to cool her   
  
blood. If she couldn't even defend herself, how would she defend   
  
others? Suddenly feeling small and weak, Serenity gave in and slumped   
  
against the form behind her, giving up.  
  
"What shall we do with them, Master?" One of the men from the group   
  
asked, "Can we cut them to shreds?"  
  
  
  
'Master' sighed and shook his head, "They're not worth it. Clean out   
  
their pockets and throw them into the river. That should cool off their   
  
pride."  
  
"River? River…" Serenity looked from Matthew to the leader of the   
  
group, 'What was a river? Wait a minute… is that water? Are they going   
  
to drown us?'  
  
The leader of the group turned and started towards the trees, planning   
  
to leave his men to do the dirty work, like always. The men started to   
  
go through Matthew, Dark, Stephan and Tephan's pockets and bags. The men   
  
beside Serenity leered at her.  
  
"Do ya think we should look in ya shirt or ya pants first?" The dirtiest   
  
of the men surrounding her asked. Serenity's eyes widened before she   
  
turned livid. There was no way that these men were going to undress her!  
  
"Shirt!" Another one replied.  
  
The man grinned and started for her. Serenity struggled and when the man   
  
got close enough she lifted her unrestricted leg and kicked him in the   
  
groin. The man doubled over.  
  
"Serves you right, you… you hoodlum! You have no right to touch me!"   
  
Serenity tried to kick the slouched man in the face but the man holding   
  
her pulled her back just in time. The men laughed at their injured   
  
companion.  
  
Suddenly everyone became aware of the thundering sound of horse   
  
hooves hitting the ground. The men looked down the curved road, wondering   
  
who would stumble upon their band of men. Serenity watched and waited,   
  
hopping against hope that it wasn't some defenseless young boy or even a   
  
woman. To her, as well as the men's, surprise a Royal Guard appeared around   
  
the corner, his royal symbol shinning from the glare of the sun.   
  
The band of men immediately turned into a pack of scared quivering   
  
babies. Most of them ran for their lives while the others looked  
  
around, debating weather to run with their companions or stay and fight   
  
the Royal Guard. Serenity watched with awe as the men finally abandoned   
  
them and raced into the forest, completely disappearing before the Royal   
  
Guard could even come with in three yards of them.  
  
The Royal Guard appeared before them panting for breath,   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked Serenity and he leaned over his horse.   
  
Serenity looked up at the auburn haired man, he was so extremely tall   
  
on that horse, so tall that she realized she had to bend her neck all   
  
the way back to look at him. That was odd… either he was really tall   
  
or his horse was… or she was really-  
  
Blushing, Serenity quickly looked down at her bent knees. She had   
  
crumpled to the ground as soon as the men let go of her. Trying to push   
  
down her blush, she scrambled to her feet.  
  
"We're fine," Serenity cleared her throat, "thank you for… ah…   
  
showing up."  
  
The guard smiled charmingly at her before looking off into the forest,   
  
"It looks like they don't like royalty. I wonder why that is…" He   
  
ended sarcastically.  
  
Matthew approached the guard, "We owe you our lives."  
  
Dark snorted, "We could have handled it…" He crossed his arms and looked   
  
off towards the forest, not willing to give the guard his attention or   
  
his gratitude.  
  
Serenity glared at Dark, sighed then turned back to the guard,   
  
"I'm sorry if we hindered your way, although we are very grateful to you.   
  
May we ask for you name, general?"  
  
'Spoken like a true princess…' Nephrite smiled, "My name is   
  
General Nephrite, Prince Endymion's guard and you weren't hindering   
  
my way. I heard of your trouble and came to rescue you."  
  
Now Serenity looked confused, "You heard from whom?"  
  
"Ah… some boys in the street. Princess Lita and I were looking for-"  
  
Serenity went white, "Lita?" She squeaked out.  
  
Nephrite smiled, "Yes, your guardian. She has been worried for your life   
  
as well as your other guardians. We've been looking for you for days,   
  
Princess."  
  
'They knew!'  
  
"Princess?!" Suddenly Dark whirled around, "Are you saying that she's   
  
a princess?" He turned suspicious eyes on Serenity.  
  
Serenity wasn't sure she should be hurt, worried or relieved.   
  
However, at the moment all that she could think of was that Lita   
  
was near by…  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who? Princess Lita?"  
  
"Yes! Where is she?"  
  
"In town a few miles back. I told her to wai-"  
  
"Take me to her," Serenity looked up at the general with a command   
  
in her eyes.  
  
Nephrite smiled, "Of course, I'll see that you're… ah… friends here get   
  
taken care of as well," He helped Serenity up onto his horse and situated   
  
her behind him. Serenity looked back at her friends as the horse turned,  
  
"I'll see you soon. I have to do this."  
  
Matthew was visibly confused as well as the rest of the men but they   
  
didn't object. Who knew that their injured companion would turn out to   
  
be a princess? Besides, they were too shocked to move anyhow.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Princess Lita sat a top her horse with regret. She should have   
  
followed Nephrite anyway. Idiot. Why couldn't she do anything right?   
  
The sun was hot at noonday and the lack of trees didn't help the situation.   
  
Lita shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What would she give to be in the   
  
nice cool castle… That would be bliss but of course; she would have to take   
  
a nice bath to get rid of this smelly sweat though. She was usually a tomboy   
  
but at heart, she really was just as much a girl as the rest of the group.  
  
Lita began to worry, 'What if Nephrite doesn't get there in time? What   
  
if he needed help? What if Serenity in injured? What if I could have   
  
done something?' Lita looked down the road, 'They should be back by now!   
  
Where are they? Maybe something went wrong?'  
  
"Lita!"  
  
Spinning her upper body around on her horse, Lita turned to find her   
  
raven-haired friend approaching with a blonde general. Lita smiled and   
  
waved them over.  
  
Ray stopped in front of Lita, "Where did General Nephrite go?" the   
  
dark haired princess looked around.  
  
Lita smiled, "We found Serenity!"  
  
"What?" Ray looked left then right, "Where?"  
  
"I think she got caught up in a fight a few miles from town. Nephrite   
  
went looking for her but he should have been back by now."  
  
General Jadeite nodded, "I should probably go see what I can do.   
  
Which direction did he go?"  
  
"North. He went down-"Just as Lita turned her head to point in the   
  
direction, Nephrites large horse came into view with a girl sitting   
  
behind him. Lita was sure it was Serenity by the long blonde wisps of   
  
hair that escaped her low ponytail.  
  
Serenity peeked her head from behind the General and gasped at what she   
  
saw, "Let me down! Let me down!" Nephrite stopped and Serenity quickly slid   
  
off the horse and ran towards her friends.  
  
Lita beamed and despite her weak ankle, slid off her own horse, holding   
  
onto the saddle for support. Ray smiled brightly, jumped off her own horse,   
  
and ran towards Serenity. They the blonde and raven-haired girl clashed and   
  
hung to each other tightly in a hug. Serenity quickly moved with Ray to   
  
include Lita in their group hug. The three girls couldn't help it, they   
  
cried into each other's hair and faces.  
  
  
  
"You Meatball head!" Ray cried and laughed at the same time, "I'm gonna   
  
kill you for the things you put me through!"  
  
Serenity pulled back a little to look at her friend and guardian,   
  
"Kill me later, Ray, I still have to hug Mina and Amy first."  
  
  
  
Lita's lip quivered, "Don't EVER do that again, Serenity," Then after   
  
a pause the girl continued, "We really missed you," before bursting out   
  
crying once again.  
  
Serenity wrapped both arms around Lita for a little bit, trying to   
  
calm her warrior friend. It was times like these when they knew for certain   
  
that Lita was just as human and just as much a woman then the rest of them.  
  
After some time Lita pulled away and smiled watery at Serenity.   
  
She laughed and wiped her eyes, "Gosh, I look like a wreak!"  
  
Ray rolled her eyes, "You always do!"  
  
"Hey!" Both Serenity and Lita snapped.  
  
Someone cleared their throat. The girls turned to Nephrite.  
  
"I think once you're friends show up we need to head out. The Prince   
  
will be wanting to finally meet you… Princess."  
  
Serenity frowned. 'Oh yeah, almost forgot about him.'  
  
"And Princess Lita...?" He looked down at her ankle, "Shouldn't you be   
  
on your horse?"  
  
Lita scowled at him, "I'm perfectly fine, General."  
  
"What happened to your ankle?" Serenity looked worriedly at her friend.   
  
Lita blushed and looked away mumbling something.  
  
Ray laughed at her friend, "She fell off the bed and landed wrong on it."  
  
"Do you have to shout it to the whole town?" Lita glared at Ray.  
  
Ray shrugged and pulled on a string of her black hair, twirling it around   
  
her figure, "So now what? Who are we waiting for again?"  
  
  
  
Serenity smiled, "Some friends of mine. They've been helping me and let   
  
me travel with them."  
  
As soon as Serenity finished the men appeared around the corner, looking   
  
for their Princess. They immediately found her with two Generals and two   
  
other regal looking women.  
  
"Serenity!" Tephan shouted and jogged up ahead of his travel companions   
  
to join the group.  
  
Ray looked at the dust and sweat covered man with red hair with curiosity   
  
and some confusion before her eyes widened, "Hey, you're one of the guys   
  
from the arena!"  
  
Tephan looked the Raven-haired beauty up and down before smiling at her   
  
and nodded.  
  
Ray frowned and turned to Serenity, "These are your friends?"   
  
She waved towards the other men that were steadily approaching.  
  
Serenity nodded, "Don't be mad, Ray. They saved my life."  
  
"Well! If they didn't run off with you, you'd be safe with us. We were   
  
there, you idiot!"  
  
"What?" Serenity stared at her friend, "Are you serious?"  
  
Lita punched Serenity in the arm lightly, "Sure thing! You kicked butt   
  
out there!"  
  
Serenity blushed and smiled at the compliment.  
  
"Alright, enough chit-chat, we must be off. The sun will be setting soon   
  
and if we don't hurry, we'll be traveling in the dark," General Nephrite   
  
looked down at the girls from his horse.  
  
Serenity sighed and turned to Tephan, Stephan, Dark and Matthew, wishing   
  
she could stay with them, "You could come with us. I'm sure the Prince   
  
will honor you for your bravery and let you stay with us."  
  
Matthew smiled, "Naw, the men and I been talk'in, it about time you go   
  
back. We have more arenas to fight in, mi'lady." He winked at her.  
  
Biting her lip, Serenity frowned, "Are you sure?" She looked at   
  
Tephan, Stephan then Dark. Dark looked at her with blank eyes and   
  
folded arms. He almost looked cold.  
  
Shivering, Serenity nodded, "Alright. It's been wonderful to meet you!   
  
All of you!" She felt tears come. Since she had been with these men, she   
  
had grown to respect them and even love them dearly. 'I'm gonna miss   
  
Matthews talks and Tephan and Stephan and there arguments and even   
  
Dark's sarcasm' Sighing, Serenity nodded in finality and turned to   
  
General Nephrite, "Alright, we can go."  
  
Nephrite helped Serenity onto the horse, situating her in front of him   
  
instead of behind. Lita put her good foot in the horse strip and swung   
  
herself up onto the horse again and Ray soon followed so they were all   
  
mounted once again.  
  
General Jadeite, who had watched the whole scene take place in silence,   
  
took the lead, 'Boy, is Darien going to be surprised! Not only did we   
  
find the Princess but we found her with her so called kidnappers.'  
  
Serenity watched her friends as far as she could until they became little   
  
dots in the town. Finally, the Princess turned around and watched the   
  
blonde General before them and Ray ride almost side by side.  
  
"Relax, your Highness, we have a long way to go," Nephrite said in her ear.  
  
Lita rolled her shoulders back, trying to get the kinks out of her back,   
  
"I'm gonna be soooo glad to be back and with a nice bucket of ice on   
  
this ankle."  
  
Serenity smiled in sympathy before adding, "And to think I was supposed to   
  
be the klutz of the group."  
  
Lita frowned at Serenity before laughing, "Quite right!"  
  
"I'm sorry I messed you up guys," Serenity frowned as she looked at   
  
the horse's mane, "I should have come home when I had the chance."   
  
'I shouldn't have been so selfish. They have been looking for me and   
  
I never even… I should have gone home. All this time I have been thinking   
  
only of myself and how well I was going to do in the tournament. If I had   
  
any heart I would have been more concerned about my friends… and my   
  
Mother. That's how this all started in the first place. Because I was too   
  
self centered, I was thinking how the engagement would effect my life and   
  
me. Was I even thinking of my mother or even my people? No. I was thinking   
  
how I needed to be free, to experience life differently, to be free of   
  
my responsibilities. If I had gone home I would have been married to some   
  
prince by now and would be supporting and taking care of my people.   
  
I'm such a child!'   
  
She couldn't help but reprimand herself, she felt she deserved every   
  
harsh word she put into her mind. Yes, it wasn't her fault that she   
  
was kidnapped but it was her fault for not taking the opportunity that was   
  
given to her and not going home. She had a choice then and there and she   
  
chose the wrong road.  
  
'If Jarick knew how I had shunned my responsibilities from my people, he   
  
would look down on me. That is one thing about Jarick. His men's lives   
  
are important to him, that's part of being a leader, leading with wise   
  
judgment and a sense of devotion. I've done none of those.'  
  
Lita watched Serenity silently. She heard Serenity's apology and was about   
  
to ground into her friend how much heartache she put them through but the   
  
look on Serenity's face held her silent. The girl was obviously being   
  
hard enough on herself for the both of them. Sighing, Lita looked on ahead.   
  
The road was dusty and the heat that billowed onto them with almost   
  
unbearable. 'This is definitely the last time I visit earth! Jupiter   
  
and the Moon are sooo much better! Cool breezes, clean peaceful air…   
  
hmmm… so nice.'  
  
Sighing, General Nephrite watched Jadeite and Princess Ray carry on a   
  
quite conversation ahead of them. He glanced at Princess Lita, wondering   
  
if he should broach a topic. From just one look, he could tell Lita was in   
  
no mood to talk lightly on any subject. Nephrite looked down at the princess   
  
of the moon and frowned, 'What an odd girl. I can't believe we found her  
  
with those same kidnappers from before. What would a young woman like her   
  
be doing with those men? She didn't seem to be held against her will.   
  
In fact, I'd say she almost loved those guys.' Shaking his head in disbelief,   
  
he wondered what the prince would say when he learned of her whereabouts,   
  
'Oh, he is not going to be happy!' He knew that for certain, 'I just hope   
  
I'm not there to hear his raving.'  
  
"Shut up, General!" Ray suddenly yelled and rode a little closer to   
  
Jadeite, knocking him over the side of the head before riding out of   
  
touching distance. Nephrite winced as his friend rubbed his head and   
  
glared daggers at Ray.  
  
"For a princess, you hit hard! What was that for?" Jadeite didn't hold back   
  
the heat in his voice.  
  
Ray stuck up her nose, "What man in his right mind would think I was fat!"  
  
General Nephrite lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Lita who was watching   
  
the spectacle in front of them with interest as well.  
  
"I didn't say you were fat! I said you could eat a little less, that's   
  
all. It's not like we have a lot of food to cover the trip back home!"  
  
"Home! HA!"  
  
Lita sighed and shook her head, "Ray give him a break!" She quickly shouted.   
  
Ray turned and glared at Lita, "Stay out of this!"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, I think they like each other," Serenity suddenly voiced.  
  
"Huh?" General Nephrite laughed, "How'd you figure that?"  
  
Serenity giggled but didn't voice any explanation.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Prince Endymion wiped the sweat off his forehead with a dark blue   
  
bandana as he surveyed the brown dead landscape below. He had been out   
  
here for hours and still he saw no sign of the princess or any of his   
  
generals. He was starting to wonder if he should just head back for the   
  
night.  
  
Suddenly he spotted two specks of black coming down a trail a couple   
  
miles off, 'Finally! Humans!' A desert rodent scurried passed the horse's   
  
hooves and down the valley.   
  
"Come on; let's go see who goes there, eh?"  
  
His horse neighed and snorted in response.  
  
Sighing, he turned his horse and pushed both of them down a slope   
  
towards the two figures approaching.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
AN: Sorry! I know you were expecting some romantic fireworks but I decided   
  
I'd keep that for the next chapter. Also, there is going to be a lot   
  
of conversation as far as where Serenity was and what her friends have   
  
been doing as well so there is no confusion in the next chapter.   
  
And I do promise, the next chapter Serenity and Endymion will meet and   
  
some secrets and misunderstandings will be revealed. It's gonna be good!   
  
Hehehe…  
  
Review! 


	15. New Chapter Fourteen

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
  
Author: Marie J.W.  
  
Chapter: Fourteen  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com   
  
Sorry it took so long minna-chan, but I was stuck! Finally,   
  
my creative ability was unleashed, so you can now read the next   
  
chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review or email me and let   
  
me know what you think!  
  
Thank you for all your emails! It's because of you that this   
  
story is still going. Until next time! Ja e!  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Am I glad to see you two," Prince Endymion sighed as he leaned against   
  
his horse's neck, "I see you haven't found her yet."  
  
Any nodded tiredly. She looked ready to fall off her saddle.  
  
The blonde general next to her sighed and actually looked tired for once,   
  
"I think I've about had all that I can have. She is a ghost and   
  
she disappeared."  
  
Amy frowned at Zoisite.  
  
"We had better get back," Endymion sighed, turned his horse around, and   
  
urged his horse into a slow trot. Amy and Zoisite followed with heavy hearts   
  
and stiff bodies.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
By time they arrived at the palace, Serenity felt ready to drop off   
  
the saddle. She hardly had the strength to hold herself up and her butt   
  
hurt really badly!  
  
Ray and Lita were giving similar complaints. None of them were   
  
familiar with riding horses, let alone sitting in a saddle for five hours.   
  
It was dark yet peaceful outside. Little fire flies danced around and a   
  
cool breeze met their backs, making them sigh in relief. The heat   
  
had disappeared.  
  
The guards greeted them and opened the gate. From what Serenity could   
  
tell the palace was large and tall. But in the dark, it was hard to tell how   
  
it really looked. Serena sighed and wanted impatiently for the horse to come   
  
to a stop. She really wanted to get off this ride!  
  
"Next time we travel, we're taking a carriage," Ray mumbled under   
  
her breath. Lita, riding next to her, seemed to wince every few   
  
seconds. Serenity could tell her friend was trying to be brave but were   
  
failing miserably.  
  
They finally stopped at a large corral where the men dismounted   
  
their horses. Serenity winced as Malachite helped her down. Her legs felt   
  
swore and stiff. She ignored the pain and focused on her two devoted   
  
friends. Ray was off the horse in no time, not waiting for Jadeite to help   
  
her while Lita still sat atop the horse with a thoughtful expression on   
  
her face. Nephrite brought himself around Lita's horse and gently took her   
  
feet out of the stirrups, then grasped her waist, and brought her   
  
down carefully. Lita stood on her good foot but as soon as she tried   
  
stepping on her bad one, she cried out in pain and nearly collapsed.  
  
Seeing her friend in trouble, Serenity ran to her but Nephrite was   
  
there before she even moved two feet. He lifted her up in his arms and   
  
brought her close, whispering something into her ear. Serenity sighed.   
  
She might as well let Nephrite help her. Right now, she, herself was in   
  
no condition to help Lita around.  
  
Serenity's arm ached from her previous fight and her muscles ached   
  
all over. Holding herself together she followed the men and Ray into the   
  
palace. They must have went in the back way because they saw no glorious   
  
pillars nor did they see marble floors, but instead, stone floors. They   
  
turned down several hallways before finally they were brought into the main   
  
part of the palace. Now they saw the luxury of the royal home: pillars,   
  
marble floors, soft rugs, and beautiful curtains. Firelights accompanied   
  
them down the hall. Serenity bathed in the warmth of it, it sort of reminded   
  
her of home. She was so tired, she could hardly walk strait.  
  
Finally the men stopped at a door. Jadeite opened it and let Nephrite   
  
in first along with Lita then the rest of us followed in. Serenity, at   
  
that moment, didn't care what the room looked like, didn't care where   
  
she collapsed, she just wanted to sleep. Dizziness was waving over her,   
  
making her feel somewhat nauseated.  
  
"Serena?" She heard someone call her name but she couldn't see who or   
  
where the person was.  
  
"I just…" she fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Serenity! You fool, you're bleeding again!" Ray rushed over   
  
to Serenity's side and immediately found some cloth to push against her   
  
arm.  
  
Jadeite came up behind her, "Is she okay? Looks like we have two girls   
  
that are out of it tonight."  
  
Ray momentarily glared at Jadeite before snapping at him to help her   
  
carry Serena to her room. Jadeite did so without delay.  
  
"This has been one heck of a day…" Ray muttered as she glanced at   
  
Nephrite. He was sitting by the couch with Lita's foot in his lap.   
  
He was wrapping a band around it. Sighing she ducked into Serenity's   
  
room.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Where is she? Where the blasted is she?" Endymion was running down   
  
the halls, looking for his so called princess. He had come home late last   
  
night and it wasn't until a few moments ago that Zoisite mentioned the   
  
Princess had been found and returned.  
  
Zoisite gasped for breath as he raced after his prince, "Darien!   
  
She's sleeping; for goodness… gasp… sakes… gasp…"  
  
Darien stopped and turned around; grabbing his general's collar,   
  
"Tell me where she is!" His voice was dark and threatening. Zoisite   
  
swallowed then nodded his compliance.  
  
The door creaked open and Endymion stepped in with Zoisite behind him.   
  
Amy sat in the living quarters with a book in her hand while Ray sat in   
  
an armchair with her body sprawled out and her eyes shut, seemingly   
  
sleeping.  
  
Amy looked up from her book as the door swung open. She frowned when she   
  
saw the prince and his lack of proper attire. He stood at the door in   
  
his morning robe, his hair a mess and barefoot. Amy stood up and gave a   
  
short nod before asking, "What can I do for you, Prince Endymion?"  
  
"Where is she?" He was looking at all the doors that surrounded the room.  
  
"She's asleep and recovering from last night."  
  
"What do you mean recovering? Does she have to sleep all day! I rode all   
  
night and I'm up-!" He roared.  
  
Amy sprang upon him and slammed her hand over his mouth.  
  
He mumbled angrily against her hand.  
  
"You moron, shut up!" She glared at him, "Serena has been through a lot   
  
and she needs sleep," he didn't reply but seemed to have calmed down   
  
somewhat. Amy carefully took her hand away from his mouth and stepped   
  
back.  
  
"She's injured and she is not well from her ride here," Amy   
  
explained quietly as she glanced at Serenity's door.  
  
Endymion caught her glance then narrowed it on Amy, "What do you   
  
mean she got injured?"  
  
"From what General Malachite says, she was fighting with some bandits."  
  
"What?! My future wife was fighting with bandits?!"  
  
Amy glared, "Would you stop referring to her as that. She's more than   
  
your future wife, you know."  
  
Endymion sighed, relenting, "Fine…" he grumbled and slumped down on   
  
the nearest chair, "I feel so useless."  
  
Ray popped an eye open and smile rudely, "That's because you are,"   
  
she said before shutting her eye.  
  
Darien and Amy both glared at Ray while Zoisite moved to sit down on   
  
the long couch, smiling. He was just glad the attention wasn't on him anymore.  
  
"Alright, we have some explaining to do and so do you. Also, I believe   
  
we have to set some ground rules," She linked her hands together in front   
  
of her.  
  
Sighing, Endymion and ran his fingers through his hair then leaned his   
  
head back and stared at the ceiling. That girl is sure weird he thought as   
  
he shook his head ruefully.  
  
"What is it that I need to know?" He asked after a few minutes. He was   
  
so tempted to just walk right into the princess's room and bombard her with   
  
a thousand questions as well as a piece of his mind but he supposed that   
  
would have to wait. He was sure that Princess Ray, despite her calm   
  
appearance, would spark to life with her fiery temper and pound him.  
  
"First, what do you know about Serenity?" Amy asked formally as she   
  
walked over to the couch and slowly sat next to Zoisite.  
  
Endymion picked his head up and sighed, trying to think, "Well, my   
  
father didn't tell me much just that she was the princess of the Moon   
  
Kingdom. Then, I saw her for my self about a month ago. We didn't know she   
  
was a princess then, she introduced herself as a maiden. She was so   
  
confusing, all venerable and scared then bold and demanding. It was like   
  
two different people! I should have known she was a princess. She held   
  
herself like one," Endymion growled, "I should have locked her up, that's   
  
what I should have done."  
  
Amy just stared, unsure what to think, unsure what to think about   
  
what Serenity had been thinking at the time. Shaking her head, Amy   
  
continued, "That's it?"  
  
"Of course, what else would there be? We took her to the Portal,   
  
sent her on her merry way. What was dumb was that I left before I saw her   
  
off. I should have made sure she went through."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Amy sighed, "Okay, enough. You can't change the   
  
past. What we have now is the future. And since that is all you know about   
  
her it is only fair to us to tell you what we know about her."  
  
Perking up a little, he leaned forward, "How long have you known her?"  
  
Ray started laughing out of no where, "Far too long!" Her eyes opened and   
  
she sat up strait, "Since we were really little. Weren't we like three   
  
or something Amy? Anyway, far too long! That girl drives me up the walls!"  
  
Growling, Amy glared, "You're not helping Ray!"  
  
Ray settled down then sighed, "Okay, continue with your story or whatever."  
  
Amy rolled her shoulders back then began to relax. She turned her   
  
attention back to Endymion, "Yes, Ray is right. We've know her for   
  
thirteen years."  
  
"Hmmm… so… has she always been this… spontaneous?"  
  
Amy blushed and shrugged, "Well, she was always spirited. You have   
  
to understand, your majesty, Serenity will not become quiet, submissive   
  
and calm. She's wasn't born that way and it would destroy her to try to   
  
make her that way. Now, before you try to discourage me from that thought,   
  
I've seen you and the way you talk about her… You act as if her   
  
being… 'spontaneous', as you put it, is a bad thing."  
  
"Of course you have to look at it from both sides, Amy," Ray jumped   
  
into the conversation, "Serenity has had more fights with the stable boys   
  
then all of us put together… well almost," Ray added as an after thought,   
  
"Lita comes close. Anyway, my point is, Serenity has a knack for getting   
  
into trouble, playing tricks and, if I might say so, learning things the   
  
hard way."  
  
Endymion growled, "Like running off and getting into trouble. I don't   
  
know many women that would purposely put their life in danger. And she's   
  
a princess, no less! What if her head got chopped off down in that   
  
arena?! Hmmm?"  
  
Amy frowned, "I admit, that was a little too far but she came out of   
  
it, didn't she? It was obvious that she had gained some skills while she   
  
was away, at least enough to defend herself."  
  
Endymion grumbled but didn't protest.  
  
"What I am saying," Amy leaned forward and peered into his dark eyes,   
  
"Is to give her a chance and try to like her as she is… She's a bright girl,   
  
fun and very loving," Amy smiled encouragingly, "She's got a very big   
  
heart, that's why everyone loves her so much on the Moon."  
  
"So, you're saying I should put aside the fact that she ran away,   
  
got injured, and placed herself and possibly her kingdom in danger, and   
  
the fact that she put us through hell while looking for her?"  
  
Amy tipped her head in thought before nodded carefully, "That is   
  
exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Standing up suddenly, Endymion began to pace the room, "Are you insane?"  
  
Amy frowned deeply, "You have got to try at least! You're going to marry   
  
her, aren't you? If you don't forgive her, she sure as hell-"  
  
"Amy!" Ray snapped.  
  
Amy blushed then cleared her throat and continued, "She won't forgive you   
  
for your short comings. If you hate her, she will become your worst enemy.   
  
Is that what you want your marriage to be like? Fighting all the time?"  
  
Endymion growled, "Hardly. But some people just need to be put in   
  
their place. That princess of yours obviously hasn't been disciplined."  
  
"What?" Amy asked exasperated, "And you think you're going to do it?"  
  
"Who else is? You're not and certainly not her mother!"  
  
Ray got up and glared at the prince, "I've had about enough.   
  
Sit down! Don't ever talk about the Queen or our Princess that way again,   
  
do you understand me?" Her eyes held fire in them.  
  
Prince Endymion sat down with a scowl on his face. This was hell.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity lay in a bed of white silk and large pillows.   
  
The window was open, letting the sun shine in. Serenity shifted under the   
  
thick blanket before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked. 'Where am I?'   
  
She moaned when she tried to move. Her arm was still soar and her body   
  
still ached from last night. Looking around the room she found she   
  
didn't recognize it. It was large and spacious and it looked heavenly.   
  
She let her head rest on the pillows, letting her body relax.  
  
'I wonder where Matthew, Stephan, Tephan and Dark are… Are they   
  
having adventures without me? Are they joining another tournament?'   
  
She asked herself as she frowned, 'I wonder if they miss me. Probably not.   
  
Dark certainly wouldn't.' But despite telling herself that, she knew   
  
better. Something in Dark's eyes told her that he needed somebody. Sighing,   
  
she let her mind wander again. She wondered about Jarick and Pete.   
  
Wondered if they were alright, if they thought about her, if they even   
  
knew if she was alive or not.  
  
"I'm only getting depressed. I'm finally someplace safe and all I can   
  
think about is seeing my friends again," then as an after thought she added,   
  
"I have friends here. I have Ray, Lita, Amy, and Mina. I should be happy.   
  
I will be seeing mother soon and it will all work out. I hope," She care-  
  
fully sat up and pulled herself back so she could lean against the head-  
  
board. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed, "Mother will be   
  
upset, worried and… in the end she will still want me to marry that prince.   
  
What am I going to do? I doubt he will let me practice my sword fighting   
  
skills, try out in tournaments, or maybe, possibly see the new friends   
  
I've acquired," Serenity looked out the window. It was a bright day and   
  
already she could tell that today was going to be warm.  
  
Suddenly she heard shouting and a mingling of voices.   
  
Looking confused, Serenity strained her eyes to listen, but soon that   
  
wasn't a problem. The loud voice nearly broke the door down.  
  
"What?! My future wife was fighting with bandits?!"  
  
Serenity face suddenly went pale. Was he saying what she thought   
  
he was saying? She swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm in deep… deep…   
  
trouble."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Title: The Prince of Thieves and a Moon Maiden  
  
Author: Marie J.W.  
  
Chapter: Fifteen  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com   
  
Sorry it took so long but lately I haven't felt the need or want to write.   
  
I'm glad I've got this chapter done though! Yay! This chapter is pretty long   
  
and it's about 13 pages so enjoy!  
  
And thanks to all that bothered me about this chapter and emailed me letting   
  
me know they wanted to find out what happened. Without those emails I doubt   
  
I would keep writing this story. Until next time!  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Feeling her heart pounding, Serenity stared at the door. The voices   
  
had died down a little but she could still hear the murmurings of Amy's   
  
sweet voice and then a much deeper, male voice. It was obvious by the tones   
  
that they were having an argument.  
  
'It can't be my betrothed! It just can't! Why would he be here? He's   
  
from Jupiter, Mars or Saturn or something, isn't he? Why would he be on   
  
earth? Did one of the girls send for him?' Serenity shook her head, 'No,   
  
they wouldn't do that to me,' she twisted the white silk blanket around her   
  
hand and continued to stare at the door. The voices got a little bit louder   
  
but not loud enough for her to understand what was being said. Getting   
  
curious, Serenity untwisted her hand from the blanket and stilled herself.   
  
Did she really want to go out there? Did she really want to come face to   
  
face with her destiny? Swallowing the dryness from her throat, she   
  
quickly decided she wasn't ready to face her future husband.  
  
'If he's here… then, that's means he knows all about me; he knows I   
  
turned my back on my home and friends. He knows… well, obviously, he knows   
  
I can use a sword and he doesn't seem too happy about that,' biting her   
  
bottom lip, Serenity wondered, 'What will he do when he sees me? Will he   
  
promise to lock me in my room as soon as our vows are said? Will he beat   
  
me? Will he try to kill me?' Suddenly, it was all too easy to picture a   
  
tall, muscular man with large eyebrows and big dark forbidding eyes   
  
promising the worst thing imaginable. She could just imagine him looming   
  
over her with a large sword in his hand, pushing down on her and slicing   
  
her throat or worse, letting her bleed to death.  
  
"Who else is? You're not and certainly not her mother!" Someone roared   
  
from the other side of the door.  
  
Serenity blinked then put a hand to her throat as if to protect   
  
it. Swallowing and mentally shaking her head, she brought herself out of   
  
her ridiculous vision. 'That would certainly never happen. I wouldn't let   
  
it. I'm not the weak girl that I used to be, I can defend myself. Well, if   
  
he raises one hand to me, well, I'll…I'll, well I'll certainly do   
  
something!' The idea of killing someone, no matter how evil or blood   
  
thirsty didn't quite sit well with her.  
  
Frowning, Serenity looked at the door. It was awfully quiet. Too quiet.   
  
The low murmurings and growls of anger were gone and replaced with silence.  
  
Curious, she carefully peeled back the covers with her good arm, swung   
  
her legs over the side of the bed and slid down, letting her bare feet touch   
  
the cold floor. Her body felt sore from last nights horse ride as well as   
  
from the muscles she had used in the fight with the bandits. Her arm felt   
  
stiff but that was all. She softly walked to the door then hesitantly placed   
  
her ear against it, listening for any signs of a conversation.  
  
Silence.  
  
Taking her ear away from the door for a second she looked around the room.   
  
The warm sunlight was splayed over her bed, making it look warm and   
  
inviting compared to the cool air she was standing in. Wrinkling her brow,   
  
she turned her attention back to the door. Still, silence. What was going   
  
on in there? Had everyone left?  
  
Her eyes lit up, 'There you go! That's got to be why it's so quiet,   
  
he left! That horrible man left.' She licked her lips in anticipation,   
  
stepped back from the door and carefully twisted the handle.   
  
The door creaked and gave a slight groan against the hinges as she   
  
pulled the door open. She looked through the foot wide gap between the door   
  
and the wall. Two of her best friends and two strangers stared back at   
  
her, watching her. One of the two men was obviously her betrothed, but   
  
which one? Looking from the long blond haired man and then to the man with   
  
short dark hair, blue eyes, broad chest, long legs and…  
  
'Wait a minute, I know him from somewhere!' Serenity looked the man up   
  
and down again, wondering where she had seen him before. Suddenly the man   
  
lifted an eyebrow at her in question. Her eyes widened. She knew him! She   
  
knew him!  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh…" She screamed and quickly spun around, slammed the   
  
door behind her then thumbed the lock to keep him from coming in. Her heart-  
  
beat was flying a hundred miles a minute and she couldn't seem to get   
  
her breathing under control. 'That man! He must know I was the boy from   
  
the arena! He knows I didn't get on the Portal! I'm so dead! And… after   
  
talking to Amy, he knows I'm the princess of the Moon!' Serenity covered   
  
her face with her hands, and moaned, "This has got to be the worst   
  
morning 'ever'! What in the world am I doing in the prince of Earth's   
  
castle?"  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
"Serena, open the door," Amy knocked on the door rather loudly, "Serena!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Amy sighed, "We have to discuss this some time, Serena," the blue   
  
haired girl glanced at the prince, "And we're not all patient."  
  
Ray snorted, "I'm perfectly fine sitting right here. My butt still   
  
hurts from yesterday," Ray winced as she moved slightly in her seat.  
  
Endymion sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. He really did not   
  
want to deal with a child right now. It was now obvious that the girl   
  
didn't have any courage; otherwise, she would have faced him by now. He   
  
couldn't believe this was the same girl that had tackled that guy in the   
  
arena. It looked like if he wanted her to speak to her, he might have to   
  
draw a sword.  
  
"Serena!" Amy sighed and leaned against the door, "What is the matter?"  
  
"I'm not coming out!" Serenity finally answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Serena, you're acting ridiculous. Please, for once be logical!"   
  
Amy begged. She really didn't like being stuck between the prince's   
  
impatience and the unmoving door. It made her feel uneasy. The prince   
  
had a certain air about him that demanded you do everything in your power   
  
to not waste his time. Frowning, Amy tried again, "Serena, please, I beg   
  
you to come out."  
  
Amy turned towards the prince and shrugged.  
  
Endymion frowned and looked at Ray for help but the raven haired girl just   
  
shook her head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ray crossed her arms over her chest, "You can count on one thing Serena is   
  
just as stubborn as my self. She won't be coming out of that room for any   
  
of us, not until she's good and ready."  
  
He frowned then growled, "She'll come out". He marched over to the door   
  
and knocked fiercely on it, "Get out of that cave and show some guts! You   
  
just going to hide in there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alright, Miss Man, get out here or I'll-"  
  
"He'll do no such thing. Please, Serena, we only want to talk," Amy   
  
quickly cut the prince off, giving him a glare at the same time. The   
  
prince glared back. No matter how much of a commanding presence the prince   
  
had, Amy was not about to let him threaten her princess.  
  
"Let me handle this," the prince pointed a finger at her, "and stay out   
  
of it."  
  
Amy frowned then glanced at Ray who shrugged her shoulders. Sighing,   
  
Amy stepped back and indicated that he was in charge.  
  
Endymion squared his shoulders, and knocked hard on the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to talk! We can't do it through a door so come out and act like   
  
a proper lady," he glared at the door.  
  
"As if!" Was her quick reply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Endymion snapped.  
  
"What do you think it means? You think I'm coming out there where you   
  
are? You'll chop my head off! I'm not stupid you know."  
  
Taking a deep calming breath, Endymion tried to relax, "Okay…I promise   
  
I won't hurt you or even come near you…" His fist clenched as he tried to   
  
keep his voice in check. All he wanted to do right now was throttle that   
  
girl. She had unnecessary put him and his men through several days of riding   
  
out in the hot sun and wasted their time.  
  
Amy and Ray watched the prince with amusement and curiosity. It didn't   
  
look like the prince would last very long.  
  
"I'm giving you one last chance…" the prince growled, "and then I'm   
  
going to-"  
  
"What? Break down the door? I'd like to see you try!"  
  
Amy cleared her throat but didn't comment. Endymion glanced at her through   
  
the corner of his eye, annoyed at her obvious amusement. 'We'll see   
  
who's laughing when this is all over…'  
  
15 minutes later the prince found himself sitting in an armchair   
  
drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Ray still sat in the   
  
other armchair, whistling a little tune while Amy and General Zoisite sat   
  
on the couch and talked in soft tones.  
  
"How long do you think she'll stay in there?" Zoisite asked the blue   
  
haired girl who sat next to him.  
  
Amy shrugged and whispered, "Serena has a record of staying in her room   
  
for three days."  
  
Zoisite's eyes opened wide, "Darien isn't going to last that long,"   
  
he glanced at his friend and shook his head. The man was just too stubborn   
  
to admit defeat.  
  
"I wish Serena wouldn't do this. It's just going to make their relation-  
  
ship even harder than it will be," Amy sighed.  
  
"And you would know…?" Zoisite asked, somewhat curious about the   
  
young beauty next to him.  
  
Amy blushed and softly stuttered, "Uh… well, I mean, that is, of   
  
course, well…" sighing, she gave in, "not really," she glanced at Zoisite,   
  
"I've just seen a lot of unhappy couples."  
  
He nodded and Amy sighed, relieved he hadn't asked her anymore   
  
personal questions.  
  
The clock ticked loudly across the room and Ray's whistling seemed to   
  
be getting louder as well. The prince looked at the clock and sighed.   
  
He couldn't stay here much longer; he had to train the new recruits.   
  
He gritted his teeth, sighed then looked at the door. It looked like he   
  
would have to talk with her later. 'Darn her for making this so difficult!'  
  
Suddenly standing, Amy, Zoisite and Ray all looked up. Ray   
  
stopped whistling and frowned, "What's the matter? Going to try again?"  
  
"Can't. I have to be somewhere," Endymion tightened the sash around   
  
his waist, "Tell the princess we'll have to have our discussion another   
  
time," he nodded towards the door, "'if' she ever comes out."  
  
Amy nodded and sighed; glad the prince had finally given up. It was   
  
nice to talk to General Zoisite but she desperately wanted to talk to Serena.   
  
It had been far too long since all the girls were together.   
  
"Then I should go as well," General Zoisite nodded towards Amy,   
  
"It was a pleasure," he gave a short bow then left with Prince Endymion.   
  
Ray winced as she tried to get up, "Okay, that's it. I'm permanently glued   
  
to this chair." She slumped back down in her seat and moaned at the injustice   
  
of it all.  
  
"Serena, they're gone," Amy called.  
  
The door creaked open and Serena peered out. She examined the room   
  
carefully then sighed in relief, "I thought he would never leave."  
  
Amy smiled, "Is your arm feeling okay?"  
  
Serena looked at her arm, "I guess. It doesn't hurt anymore but if feels   
  
stiff."  
  
"Just be careful. Don't put any stress on it during the next few days   
  
and you'll be fine. The rest of you seem to be okay except for some   
  
nasty scratches."  
  
Ray nodded, "You looked quite a mess last night. It's amazing you   
  
weren't crying like a baby."  
  
Serenity stuck her tongue out at Ray who quickly returned it. Amy   
  
smiled; glad things were starting to go back to normal.  
  
Suddenly Serenity frowned, "How's Lita doing? Has the swelling gone down?"  
  
Amy sighed, "I checked on her earlier. She was still asleep. The swelling   
  
as gone down a little but I think it's going to take a day or so for it to   
  
be normal again."  
  
"For being a guardian, she sure doesn't heal very fast," Ray   
  
commented, "I'd been up in a few hours."  
  
"Earth's atmosphere is a little different, Ray," Amy corrected   
  
her, "Whether it was you with the sprained ankle or Lita, you wouldn't   
  
heal any faster. Earth doesn't have free healing power. You have to call   
  
on it to use it while on the Moon or on Mars it's simply there, healing."  
  
Serenity looked down at her arm, "I wondered about that. At home when I   
  
broke my arm, it healed in twenty-four hours. This is taking days to even   
  
close up."  
  
"Hey, what's everyone doing up so early?" Mina opened her door,   
  
still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Blondie, it's ten-o-clock in the morning. That's early to you?"   
  
Ray rolled her eyes.  
  
Mina ignored Ray as she yawned loudly, "Well, unlike you two I didn't get   
  
to bed 'till really late."  
  
Serenity just stared at Mina. It had been so long since she had seen her   
  
near twin. Mina's blonde hair was tangled mess as it fell over her shoulder   
  
and she still looked really tired which was so unlike Mina. Shoulders   
  
slumping, Mina dragged herself to Ray's arm chair and plopped down on the   
  
arm rest, yawning once again.  
  
Ray lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Mina who now seemed to tower   
  
over her on her right side.  
  
Amy smiled, "Good morning, Mina. We found Serenity last night."  
  
Suddenly Mina's eyes shot open wide, "What?"  
  
"Actually, Lita and Ray found me," Serenity piped in, smiling brightly.  
  
Mina stared at their princess who stood across the room; unshed tears filled   
  
her eyes, "Serena?"  
  
Serenity gave a bitter smile. 'She probably hates me after all   
  
this.' However, that was the last thing on Mina's mind. The blonde twin   
  
jumped off the arm chair and ran at her friend, crushing her into a tight   
  
hug. Serenity gasped in surprise before quickly returning the hug. Mina   
  
was sobbing and talking incoherently as she hugged Serenity around the   
  
waist.  
  
Serenity felt tears prick her eyes, 'Does she forgive me?' Serenity   
  
rocked Mina back and forth, trying to comfort her friend as well as her self.   
  
It felt so unreal to be with her friends again, almost like a dream. But   
  
Mina felt real and Amy and Ray seemed real enough to her.  
  
Finally Mina pulled back a little with heavy tears streaming down her   
  
face, "I thought I was going to have to lead everyone alone! And that we   
  
would never see you again!" Serenity let the tears fall and pulled Mina back   
  
to her whispering words of comfort. It was obvious that Mina, all this time,   
  
had been feeling insecure and somewhat lost. It was decided long ago that   
  
Mina would be the leader of all her guardians, that one day she would have   
  
to make all the decisions in regards to their princess and Mina was   
  
obviously feeling that burden already.  
  
After many tears and sobs, both girls calmed down and found   
  
themselves sitting next to Amy on the couch. Amy wiped a few stray   
  
tears from her eyes and smiled at the two girls. No words were said   
  
of any of the girls, instead a quiet peaceful feeling fell upon the   
  
room, leaving all the girls in their own thoughts and hopes.  
  
Ray sniffed. She hated to admit it but that scene had touched her.   
  
It was almost like Mina's energy had spread throughout all the room and   
  
touched every single one of them. Ray wondered if that was possible and   
  
then concluded that it was very possible. Mina was a very emotional person   
  
and if she didn't watch it her energy could easily radiate off her.  
  
"Ah, guys, I have a question," Serenity looked down at her lap. Mina   
  
sat next to her with a frown.  
  
"What is it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
Everyone stared.  
  
"I thought we already said we didn't," Ray stated, somewhat confused.  
  
"I know," Serenity breathed, "but, guys, I left you and I didn't go   
  
home when I had the chance. It wasn't my choice to be kidnapped but it was   
  
to NOT get on that portal."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Amy asked.  
  
"I…I guess I didn't want to go home, you know, back to where everything was   
  
so confusing and where I would be forced to marry some prince. I wanted to   
  
be free for a little while first. I felt if I went back and married this   
  
prince, I wouldn't get to go to tournaments anymore and hang out with you   
  
guys," Serenity lifted her head and looked at all three girls, "I'm sorry.   
  
I was being selfish. It didn't occur to me that you would all worry so much…   
  
at least, not until I was kidnapped again."  
  
Confused faces dawned on all the girls.  
  
"Huh? Did I just miss something?" Ray leaned forward, careful of her bum,   
  
"Did you say you got kidnapped twice?"  
  
"Well," Serenity smiled softly, "soft of. I was not far from the Portal   
  
in a small town. Some mountain men came down and sort of kidnapped me   
  
and brought me to their camp, I guess, planning to make me a slave   
  
or something."  
  
Amy frowned, "Then how did you-"  
  
"-get away?" Serenity finished with a smile, "Actually, they just let me go.   
  
I challenged their leader in an arm wrestling match and I won! After that I   
  
was on good terms with the leader and I asked him to teach me to fight with   
  
a sword."  
  
"You what? Are you crazy, Meatball head? He could have just killed   
  
you!" Ray fumed at her princess's stupidity.  
  
"Well, he didn't okay?" Serenity snapped. Ray leaned back looking   
  
somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Anyway," Serenity continued, "He taught me how to use a sword. You   
  
should have seen all the bruises I got from that. I kind of got good at it   
  
so I got him to enter me into a tournament."  
  
"He entered you?"  
  
"Well, sort of, he got me there. Then I had to sign up. Then that stupid   
  
prince showed up and almost ruined it all. It was a good thing I was dressed   
  
as a boy or he would have recognized me," Serenity smiled, quite proud   
  
of herself.  
  
"You were dressed as a boy?" Mina squealed, "But that's… you…" Mina   
  
looked Serenity up and down, "that's impossible!"  
  
Blushing, Serenity shrugged, "I just bound my chest with some material   
  
and covered my hair with a hat."  
  
Ray jumped up then suddenly let out a "oh, that hurt" as a painful   
  
look crossed her face.  
  
Serenity felt sorry for her. None of the girls were used to riding horses   
  
at all. In fact, her butt was still kind of sore.  
  
Getting over her pain, Ray glared, "You could have gotten killed! Why   
  
in the world did you want to enter a tournament! That guy was more than   
  
twice your size!"  
  
Serenity frowned, "I thought I could do it. I have to admit, I didn't   
  
know quite what I was getting myself into but once I got out there I knew what   
  
I was doing!"  
  
"Yeah, and then you started to run!" Mina frowned, "Serenity, you're   
  
the princess of the Moon. You can't put your life in danger, not even a   
  
little bit. What if something happened to you out there? What would the moon   
  
do? They would be morning a princess and then there would be no heir to   
  
the throne. The Kingdom itself would go under some other planets laws and   
  
they might not be a good one."  
  
Serenity looked at all their faces. None of them looked happy. She   
  
sighed, "I'm sorry. I know it was awful but I felt I had to prove that I   
  
was as good as any man… anyway, it turns out I'll never know. I got knocked   
  
out before it even ended."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes, "Did you just listen to us? Who cares about   
  
the tournament or whether you can beat a guy or not? You could have died   
  
out there!"  
  
"I know, Mina!" Serenity snapped, "I heard, but did it ever occur to   
  
you that I don't want to be a princess?!" Just as she let it out she knew   
  
it wasn't true. She had seen things other princesses hadn't and she knew what   
  
it was like out there. She cared for her people and wanted to help them…   
  
she just wasn't sure how.  
  
All the girls just stared at her. Ray turned her head away and sighed   
  
while Mina and Amy sat in silence looking at their laps.  
  
Biting her lip, she sighed, "I'm sorry guys, and I didn't mean it.   
  
I… I'm just confused."  
  
Mina nodded and gave a soft smile, "I know, believe me, Serena, we all   
  
know it's hard. We have our own planets to be loyal to… I think you need to   
  
find your own path. I know there's one thing; we can't find it for you no   
  
matter how much we want to."  
  
"Thanks Mina," Serenity gave an apologetic smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
She hated to admit it but things had changed in so many ways yet in   
  
other ways, things were still the same. She had learned new things about   
  
herself through her journey's but she still had yet to discover what else   
  
she was capable of…like ruling a kingdom and putting all else above herself.   
  
She had the desire to be more… she just wasn't sure how to go about it. She   
  
just felt so scrambled that it made her want to cry out in frustration. If   
  
felt like she was standing in front of a large locked door without a key.   
  
If she only had the key…she knew she could do what her heart was telling   
  
her… But what was the key and how does one get it?  
  
Serenity frowned at her thoughts. It made no sense.  
  
"Oh, Serena," Amy suddenly smiled, "I…ah, called your mother on   
  
the telecommunications port this morning. I informed her that you're here.   
  
She said she would be here this afternoon."  
  
Serenity felt her throat tighten and her heart beat faster. She wanted   
  
to say something but she felt too confined. Her mother! 'Finally, it seems   
  
like it's been so long!' So instead, Serenity nodded and gave Amy a smile.  
  
Amy smiled back then turned to Ray, "I'm going to go check on Lita   
  
again and see if I can help her. If the General comes, tell him to come in."  
  
"What general?" Mina looked from Amy to Ray.  
  
"General Zoisite, he said that he could help," Amy stood up and left the   
  
room, disappearing into Lita's.  
  
"Who's General Zoisite?" Serenity questioned.  
  
Mina smiled, "The one that likes Amy," She giggled at Serenity's confused look.  
  
Ray smiled, "He was the other guy in here earlier if you paid any   
  
attention before slamming the door."  
  
"Ohhh…" Serenity nodded, "Does Amy like him?"  
  
Mina just smiled but didn't reply.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Hours later, Serenity stood in a light blue empire dress. Her   
  
skirts rustled against her legs as she paced the floor. Some servants   
  
had brought lunch a little over a half a hour ago but Serenity wasn't hungry   
  
or at least she couldn't eat right now, her stomach was filled with too   
  
many butterflies.  
  
Ray stood against the wall on the other side of the room, Mina and Amy   
  
took up the two armchairs while Lita laid on the couch with her ankle propped   
  
up with some pillows.  
  
The girls watched Serenity pace the room. The Queen would be here   
  
any minute.  
  
"Sere, you're going to make me dizzy," Ray commented.  
  
Serenity stopped, looked at Ray with a nervous look before quickly pacing   
  
again. She couldn't hold still if she wanted. Questions ran through her   
  
head like 'what will she say', 'will she disown me', 'will she be mad',   
  
'will she forgive me like the other have'? Questions, too many questions.  
  
Seconds later, the door handle twisted making an echoing sound   
  
in Serenity's ears. She was here! The doorknob twisted and the door swung   
  
open and in stepped Queen Serenity. The majestic silver haired woman stood   
  
for only a moment staring at her daughter. Her light blue eyes shimmered and   
  
her lips quivered. Tears suddenly streaked down the older woman's face.   
  
Serena stared right back at her mother, wondering if it would be right to   
  
move, to embrace her mother but soon she didn't have to worry. The Queen   
  
herself bolted forwards and wrapped her daughter in her arms as tears fell   
  
from her eyes and onto her daughter's forehead.  
  
  
  
"Mother!" Serenity gripped her mother around the waist, holding on for   
  
dear life. The soft easy scent that only belonged to her mother drifted   
  
around her, making her feel as if she was in heaven. Her mother's soft   
  
silver hair brushed against her face as she kissed her forehead.  
  
The guardians watched with tears in their eyes. It had seemed forever   
  
since they had seen the Queen and it had been even longer since they'd   
  
seen daughter and mother together again.  
  
"My darling, darling, princess…" Queen Serenity murmured against   
  
Serena's forehead, "Don't ever leave me like that again."  
  
Serena nodded and pulled back to look into her mother's eyes, "I'm sorry.   
  
I'm so sorry! I'll do whatever you say, I'm just so sorry…" Once again   
  
Serena pulled her mother towards her in their hug.  
  
Queen Serenity gently pulled her daughter so that they both sat on the   
  
coffee table next to each other, still holding on to one another. The   
  
queen looked around and smiled through her tears, "You're all here, my   
  
sweet angels."  
  
Mina choked on her own sob and tried to smile. The queen was dear to them   
  
and it was wonderful to see her again.   
  
All the guardians gave brilliant teary smiles to the Queen and nodded   
  
their heads.  
  
For the first time, they were all together again.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
After hugs, kisses and stories were shared of their adventures, the   
  
guardians left to leave daughter and mother alone to talk.  
  
The Queen sat on one of the armchairs while her daughter sat at her   
  
feet, holding her hands between her own.  
  
"Please…forgive me…" Serenity sniffed, "I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry   
  
I didn't obey you."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled slightly and looked around the room, "But you're   
  
not sorry for the things you learned on your adventures, are you?"  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "Mother… of course… I… "  
  
The queen smiled, "I wouldn't want you to be sorry about that. I forgive you   
  
for leaving me… I love you too much to be mad at you. Even when you were   
  
little and would get into trouble I couldn't stay mad at you. But… In an   
  
odd way I'm glad you went off on your own. You needed that space to grow and   
  
to learn. I sense you are stronger spiritually and mentally because of it   
  
and I'm proud of you."  
  
"Mother… but I-"  
  
"Shhh…" Queen Serenity lifted a hand and brushed some hair out of her   
  
daughter's face, "You still have much to learn but," She smiled, "You   
  
have plenty of time. You're not all grown up yet but I think you're on your   
  
way there. I'm sorry too, Serenity, I'm sorry I didn't recognize how young   
  
you truly were."  
  
Serenity bit her lip and rested her head on her mothers lap, "Let's   
  
not think about that. I love you."  
  
Queen Serenity leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead, "And   
  
as always, I love you."  
  
  
  
Silence reined.  
  
"Serenity," the queen lifted her daughter head from her lap, "I want you   
  
to promise me you'll give the prince a chance."  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "But mother, you don't understand-"  
  
"I don't need to," she frowned, "Serenity I want you to promise you'll give   
  
him a chance."  
  
Serenity let out a breath of air, looked at her mother, smiled slightly   
  
and nodded, "Alright, I promise."  
  
The queen sighed and smiled, "Thank you."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
As night dawned, the king and queen of earth, the prince and all his   
  
generals and all the guardians of the princess sat at the dinning room   
  
table. Most of them sat in silence staring at the well lit candles that   
  
adorned the table while other stared at their laps or looked out the window.  
  
The door clicked open. Everyone looked up and let out a breath of relief   
  
as Queen Serenity and her daughter stepped through the doors and came to   
  
take their seats at the table.  
  
"Please accept our apology… We lost track of time," Queen Serenity, with   
  
the help of a servant, sat in her chair. Princess Serenity sat on the   
  
opposite side of the table, next to the Prince of Earth.  
  
"Of course," King Terran smiled at the Queen, "It's good to see you   
  
again, Serenity."  
  
After greetings were given, the food was brought in and dinner   
  
started. Serenity, who sat next to the prince, felt self-conscious and not   
  
quite sure how to react to him. Every once and a while she could feel his   
  
eyes on her and every single time it made her feel small and vulnerable.   
  
She wished he would stop it.  
  
"Now that my son has informed me that the princess has been found… 'before'   
  
I even knew she was kidnapped, I think it's high time we got this   
  
wedding underway," King Terran said quite loudly over the table. He glanced   
  
at his son who gave him a tight smile.  
  
Serenity went pale and suddenly didn't feel so good. She looked down at   
  
her half eaten food and had to fight down the feeling of nausea.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded solemnly, "I think that is best as well… I can   
  
feel something stirring, your majesty," her voice dropped down into a   
  
whisper.  
  
The king leaned forward with a crease on his forehead, "From where?  
  
  
  
"I know not but I can feel it and…" She suddenly glanced at the prince   
  
and her daughter, cleared her throat, backed up and gave the king a look   
  
that clearly said 'later'.  
  
Serenity frowned. She didn't hear much of the conversation but she   
  
knew something was happening, something that had to do with her and her   
  
kingdom.  
  
"Seems as if something is up," Prince Endymion glanced at her, "You   
  
wouldn't know what, would you?" He stared at his plate as he played with   
  
his food.  
  
"No," Serenity frowned, "Are you implying something?"  
  
The prince smiled rudely, "What would make you say that?" He turned to her   
  
and looked at her full in the face before letting his eyes travel down as   
  
far as the table would allow and back up again to her eyes.  
  
Serenity blushed bright red and quickly turned her head to stare at   
  
her plate, "You are the rudest prince I've ever met!" She whispered   
  
violently.  
  
Endymion chuckled, "Am I? I doubt it."  
  
"Sere, did you just hear that?" Mina suddenly squealed from across the   
  
table, "There is a ball tomorrow night in our honor!"  
  
Serenity quickly turned to the prince for an explanation.  
  
The prince only shrugged and smiled.  
  
The Earth Queen spoke up to explain, "It was all my idea of course,"   
  
She beamed, "There will be all kinds of suitors for these lovely young   
  
ladies and the best of the Kingdom will be there!"  
  
Endymion chuckled under his breath but the princess heard it quite clearly.  
  
"What's so funny?" She turned and gave him a subtle glare.  
  
He smiled, "Hmmm…? Oh, well I was just thinking how you already got   
  
your suitor and you're stuck with me," Then a scowl suddenly appeared on   
  
his face, "And I'm stuck with you."  
  
Serenity no longer cared if her mother saw; she openly glared at him   
  
before turning sharply and asking the Queen more questions about the ball.  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
Meanwhile, two men sat outside the palace dinning room window, listening   
  
to the girls giggle and talk about some kind of ball.  
  
"What do you think it means? What do they plan to do with a ball?"  
  
The second man rolled his eyes and whispered, "You idiot! A Ball is a party or   
  
a dance where there's food and women!"  
  
"Oh. Ohhh…" The man smiled, "The master would like to hear about this."  
  
"Ya, he would… Hurry, let's go!"  
  
"I thought we're gonna catch the princess.  
  
"Shut-up, there's not a way for that now. Come on, we have to bring news."  
  
= * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * = * =  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
